Vampire Knight- Hidden Away
by Adrieana Montana
Summary: Six years later after Yuki Leaves Cross with Kaname. He keeps her hidden away in the mansion. Needing her freedom. Needing a whole lot more than he can give. Remorse sets in for Zero. Will she stay? Will she leave? MATURE LEMONS ADULT ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

Please leave reviews. Let me know how you feel. What you think.

Chapter 1 Hidden.

It's been six years since Yuki left Cross with Kaname. In these six years, they have gotten married and had a child. Ai. Who is now four and a half. Their marriage is nothing like what Yuki thought it would be. She is locked away in a mansion, being a prisoner. The outside world seems so far away. All she ever knew is gone. Her friends, her family. All she has now is Kaname. Who she only sees here and there. All Kaname does is work. Spending more and more time away from home. Leaving Yuki gasping for freedom. His possession over her over the years have just increased. Pulling her more and more away from him. She still loves him, but she feels she has never gotten close to him. Not the way a real relationship should be. Not like a real marriage. There are things hidden from her, she wishes wasn't.

Yuki knew from the start, this was a bad idea. Just she felt obligated to Kaname. That this was the right thing to do. Go with him and be a family that her parents wanted them to be. Kaname always protected her and still does. Not letting her leave the mansion. Always under the watchful eye of Hanabusa. Who started out just being her tutor and then became her very good friend. He sees what Kaname is doing. Still keeping his full control of her, never really letting her in. Keeping her sheltered away from everyone she ever loved. Or who loved her. Never really letting her be the true person she really was. Which was taking its toll on her. Weighing her down more and more each day.

Hanabusa sees that Yuki does everything that Kaname asks. Feeling it's her duty. When Yuki got pregnant with Ai, she thought things would be different. That they would get closer and be a family. It just didn't seem to happen. Yuki knows that Kaname loves her and Ai. Just being the man she wants, isn't really him. He doesn't know how to get close, How to let anyone in. He was to use to being the cold emotionless pureblood.

The last six years, Yuki has kept up appearances being the pureblood queen she is needed to be. Letting everyone believe that she and Kaname are very happy. They do go to some events. Where Kaname lets her get dressed up in what he picks out for her. Making her look her best. Showing everyone that she is his. Yuki looks forward to those events since its the only time she is allowed out of the mansion. Since it's right next to him.

Kaname doesn't take work home, He has his office where he works but he doesn't make any new people enter the mansion. Only his trusted crew. Never wanting anyone new around Yuki. She gets bored and lonely often. Thinking about the past. Thinking about everything she had back at cross. Wishing she could go back.

Mostly missing her time spent with Zero. She often thinks about him, hoping he is ok. That he moved on. Still wondering if he still hated her. It hurt her heart to know he did. She does her best not to show Kaname, but she craves Zero till this day. It takes everything she has, not to fall apart at needing him so badly. She dreams about his blood, about his touch. Now knowing what sex is, and what it feels like, she dreams about touching Zero in that way. Realizing she was in love with him the whole time. More than she ever thought. And not in a brotherly way. The realization came way too late. She was already here at the mansion making wedding plans with Kaname. She couldn't go back on her word. She couldn't leave him, hurt him. So she kept her feelings to herself. Doing her best to move on.

Kaname knew from her blood that she felt this way about Zero. It's another reason he never let her be free. Knowing that if she had the opportunity she would run to him. Kaname couldn't have that. He wasn't losing to a level E nobody. Yuki was his, and always would be. Kaname saw that his blood was really never enough for her. She always was craving more. She would drink him till almost dry, and it never being enough. Kaname knew that meant her true bond was with Zero. Not with him. Which hurt him deeply and wholly. Making him keep himself hidden from her even more. She told him that her heart belonged to both of them. Which never really sat well with Kaname. There just wasn't anything he could do or change it. Just the thought of her in love with Zero broke his heart. He was just glad she choose to stay here with him. To try to build a life. It just always stayed in the back of Kaname's Mind. How she really felt. What she really needed. How he was the King Pureblood and his wife craved the scum of the earth Zero Kiryu. A level E, use to be human, Vampire Hunter to boot. The irony of it.

He just knew he had to keep her away from Zero. Which he did with the help of Hanabusa. He let Hanabusa babysit Yuki. While doing so he would teach her how a pureblood should act. What she needed to do to be the Kings wife. Also becoming her true friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Away.

As the time goes on, Yuki gets more restless. There is only so much pacing a person can do in a day. Tired of being stuck in the mansion. Tired of wondering how the people she loves are. "Is Zero ok? Does he ever think about me? Would he talk to me? Or just walk away?" She keeps asking herself. Going over and over in mind. Till the point of insanity.

It doesn't help much that, they have people to do everything for them. A cook, A maid, a nanny. There wasn't much for Yuki to do. It was getting old.

One day Yuki waits for Kaname to pack and get ready to leave. "You're leaving again? " Yuki says with a sad look. "Yes, I have work to do Yuki. I am sorry. I am not with you more often. There are just things that need my attention." Kaname says. Kissing her forehead. "I need attention. I am tired of being locked away here. All Alone." Yuki answers. "You're not alone. You have Hanabusa. You have the staff." Kaname responds. "That's not what I want. I want us to be closer. I want you to talk to me. Tell me things. Just not walk in, say hi and be off again. Its been six years and I still don't know anything about you." Yuki replies. "My love. You know plenty about me. You have our child to take care of. That should give you something to do." Kaname responds. "You don't understand," Yuki says in a huff. "I do. When I get back we will go out to dinner. Then spend some time together." Kaname answers. Kissing her cheek. Walking out the door.

Yuki is still not satisfied with anything Kaname said. She knows that either something will come up. Or the dinner out will turn into a dinner in. Then making love and Kaname back into his office. Paying no attention to her again. Till she complains... She was sick of it. She needed more. Much More.

Yuki waits for Kaname's limo to be out of sight. She goes into her bedroom grabbing her coat and some money. Stuffing into her purse with her keys. "Where do you think you're going? Hanabusa says rushing in. "I need to see something. I can't hold back anymore." Yuki states. "You know you can't leave this house. If he finds out there will be consequences." Hanabusa answers. "Thats only if you tell him. I am sure you won't." Yuki replies. "Must you go to him? He may not even want to see you. How about if he hurts you? How would I ever explain that? Hanabusa asks. "Just say i got away. I hurt you and left. I am sure you would think of something. And yes. I need to see him. Its been six years. I should have done this long ago. I just fear its too late. Even if it is. I need to try. Need to see him." Yuki comments. "Fine, I will drive you. I can't have you running around town alone. His apartment isn't close to here. I will wait in the car while you talk to him. Just please be prepared for anything. You know what an attitude he has. He isn't the friendliest. " Hanabusa responds. "You worry too much," Yuki says with a smile. "Thats my job. I am here to protect and take care of you. Kaname will have my head if anything happens to you. If he smells him on you, he will ask me how it happened. We need to be very careful." Hanabusa states. "Kaname won't be back for days. I am sure we will be fine. I just need to do this. Even if I don't talk to him, just see him. Please." Yuki asks. "Ok. Lets go. I hope I don't regret this." Hanabusa says.

Both Yuki and Hanabusa get into the car. Hanabusa driving into the City. Going up to a tall building with many different apartments. "I heard he is on the second floor. Apt. 2b. He goes straight home from work. So he should be here soon." Hanabusa states. "Thank you. I will wait inside. I need to do this alone."Yuki replies. "How am I suppose to protect you if you're up there alone? How about if he gets all psychic On you?" Hanabusa asks. "God he isn't like that. No matter what you think about him, He is a kind and gentle. He wouldn't ever hurt me. Not like that." Yuki answers. "It's been six years. You don't know what he is like. He was an ass when we left. He could have gotten worse. I just fear the worse. It's my job. To be prepared for anything." Hanabusa responds. "I have artametis. I will be fine. I promise." Yuki says. "I hope your right," Hanabusa responds.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews Please :)

Chapter 3 Visit.

Yuki gets out of the four door black car. Shutting the door quietly behind her. Scared of what she will find. Just trying not to let Hanabusa know just how nervous she really is. She walks inside the apartment building, going up the stairs. To the apartment number 2b. Her heart racing. Her mind all over the place. She takes a seat in front of the door. Waiting for him to come home from work. Hoping this goes well. While she sits there her hands get sweaty and her heart beats fast. Hearing the front door from down below. Not sure if it's him or not? The pang in her chest gets louder and louder.

Zero walks home from work as he does normally every night. Picking up something to eat on his way. Not looking or paying attention to anyone around. He wasn't into people or chatter. He gets to his apartment building opening the door and going up the stairs. As he does, he smells a familiar scent. One that always sent him into a tizzy. He is taken back. Feeling he isn't smelling this correctly. It cant be? He holds his neck while walking up the stairs. Taking slow steps. His hunter skills taking action.

Looking up as he gets to his floor. To his door. Spotting her, there in front of him. Thinking his eyes are playing tricks on him. "What are you doing here? There is no reason for you to be here!" Zero huffs. Yuki stands up from her seat on the floor. Looking straight into his lavender eyes. The ones that take her breath away. All she really wants is to put her arms around him. To hold him close. To tell him. I love you. Instead, all she can do is stand here. Her heart beating out of her chest. "I Came to see you. I thought it was time." Yuki answers. "Why? What would be the reason? Its been six years. I am sure your precious Kaname doesn't want you here. Neither do I." Zero states. Pulling out the bloody rose. Holding it to her chest. Yuki's eyes just look into his. "I see you still hate me. I am sorry." Yuki says. A tear running down her cheek. "Sorry? You think Sorry cuts this? Or because your a pureblood anything you do is fine? I am supposed to bow down to you. Sorry, you came to the wrong person and place. That shit doesn't work on me." Zero grunts. "I know you're still mad. I am sorry. I didn't know I was a vampire the whole time. You act like I wanted to be this? Like it was my fault! Like I wanted to leave you." Yuki shouts. "Well didn't you? You never looked back until now. Its been six years. You married that bastard. I even heard you had his child. Just the thought makes my skin crawl. Go home to your Kaname. You wanted him so badly. Now you have him. Leave me alone."Zero snaps. Pushing her away from his front door. Opening it and slamming it behind him. Leaving Yuki standing there in tears.

Her heart shattered. This isn't what she wanted. She knew he would be hard headed but this wasn't something she thought. She tries to get herself together. Her hands shaking. Tears just running down her face. She pulls out a letter she wrote to him from home. Saying how she felt. Hoping that if nothing he will read it. Since he won't listen to her. She slides it under his door. Then heads downstairs. Trying her best to gain her composer before heading to the car. Not wanting Hanabusa to see what a wreak state she is in. How hurt she really is. In a way, she believed she deserved it. She left him. How could she? He needed her, most importantly she needed him. She just never got to tell him that.

Zero sees the note and leaves it there. Going to the window. Seeing Yuki get into the black car. Driving off. His heart also pounding along with his head. Throwing himself on his sofa. Taking a deep breath. "I let her go. All this time of dreaming about her. I do this? What the fuck was I thinking? That's right I wasn't. All I felt was rage. How could she just leave me and now show up like that? After being with him? Letting him touch her? Having his child? What would bring her here now?" Zero thought to himself. He sits back on the sofa taking a deep breath. Knowing that wasn't his finest hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Letter.

"How did it go? You look upset. What did that ass say to you?" Hanabusa asks. "Nothing." Yuki answers. Holding back her tears. Trying to calm her trembling. "You don't need to lie to me. I can see right through you anyway." Hanabusa states. "He asked me to leave. He is still very mad at me for everything. It will take him time to adjust." Yuki answers. "I think you give him too much credit. At least you have seen him now. I hope you got that out of your system. So we can go home and go back to normal. It's not like we can do this often. Kaname will have our heads." Hanabusa comments. Yuki doesn't answer, she just looks out the window. Feeling down. Hurting more from this than anything else. She didn't expect him to run into her arms. But at least have a conversation. Maybe be friends again? Not this.

It's a few hours later, Zero still sitting on the sofa in the same position. The food he took home, sitting on his cold. Not touched. As he wasn't hungry. All he thought about was her. Which wasn't new. Its all he ever thought about. How he missed her, chasing him around. Being as stubborn as she was. Never giving up on him. How he wished so many times he would have told her to stay. Instead of pushing her away. Just like he did right now. Again.

"I never learn. I just shut down and push her away. I never listen to what she has to say. I just react." Zero says to himself. Shaking his head. All he could think about was her big brown eyes filled with tears. Looking deeply into his. She just slipped through his hands again by his own doing.

The note still laying on the floor under his door. He just looks at it. Not sure if he wants to read it or not. If he was ready for whatever it said? He leaves it there, getting up and going into his bathroom. Getting ready for his shower. Then bed. He takes off his clothes getting into the hot steamy shower. Letting the water wash away all the stress of the day. Yuki still on his mind, and in his heart. Visions of her when she was young, smiling and being silly enter his mind. How she would torture him to drink from her. To keep him alive. He thinks of her soft neck. The blood he craves. How good it was. His blood lust starts up again. After being under control all this time. He does he best to take some tablets to just contain his urges. Knowing it will be hard to try to calm himself down again.

After his shower, he goes back into the living room. Staring at the note on the floor. Finally picking it up and placing it on the table. Wondering what it says. He picks it up again sitting on the sofa. Opening it up.

Zero,

I know. It's been a very long time. I just wanted you to know. I never forgot about you. You are always in my mind. And in my heart. I wish. I would have done things differently. I wish. I would have never left you. I regret it every day of my life. Finally seeing and realizing what my true feelings are. I know you said you hated me for what I become. That you would kill me. I just wish you didn't feel that way. That you felt the same way I feel about you. I hunger for your blood. I hunger for you. Even if you don't feel the same. I just needed to say it. I needed to let you know. I am sorry for everything. I hope in whatever you're doing now. You're happy.

I love you.

Yuki.

Zero sits there thinking was he reading this right? Crave my blood? Crave me? Could she feel the same way I do? It bothered him that she felt he hated her. When in reality he didn't. Far from it. He loved her dearly. Needing and wanting her so badly he could scream. He just didn't think she felt the same. Until now. He knew he needed to talk to her. Just wasn't sure how. He knew Kaname would never let him on there property. Not to mention this isn't something he would want to discuss there. Too many eyes, Too many ears. He knew Kaname wouldn't be too happy with how she felt. Zero wondered if he knew?


	5. Chapter 5

Please keep comments going. I like to hear what you like. What do you think? :) Thank you

Chapter 5 Pushing back.

Yuki and Hanabusa head back to the manor. Hanabusa can tell, Yuki isn't herself. He knows whatever Zero did say or even do. It hurt her badly. She just wasn't telling him. Which surprised him in a way. They told each other everything. Being the closest thing they had to each other. Since Yuki had no one else.

Back at the Manor, Yuki just heads up to her room. Taking her shower and heading to bed. Not eating or even visiting Ai. Her heart and mind everywhere but where it should be. She felt defeated. More alone now than she ever was. She always had hope that someday, she would see Zero. That she would be able to be with him, in some way. Even if it was just as friends again. It would be better than nothing. Instead, he wanted nothing to do with her. He treated her as if she was nothing. They meant nothing to each other. It hurt her through and through.

She wondered if he even read her letter. If it meant anything to him? Or he just ripped it up instead. Maybe Hanabusa was right? Maybe it was a bad choice to go there. To see him again. Even after all he said, She still longed for him. Wanting to be close to him. Take in his scent. How she missed him. If only he understood. If only he could see all she was going through since she left. That being a pureblood wasn't all he thought it was. How she wished she wasn't one.

The next few days, Yuki just gets into more of a rut. Feeling lower than low. Not only because of Zero but also because of the whole situation. This isn't what she wanted. She needed out of this house. She needed her freedom to be herself. Not what Kaname wanted her to be. Not want society wanted her to be. She just never thought it would happen. Hanabusa sees her going downhill. Knowing this wasn't good for her or for Kaname. This could lead to all bad things. He just didn't know what to do.

Later that night, Kaname comes home. Finding Yuki sitting in the den. The light of the fireplace lightening up the room. Which was elegant, to say the least. With its burgundy sofa, matching chairs. Dark hardwood floors, covered in riches. Everything in this house was the most expensive things you could ever imagine. Kaname never denying himself of the better things. Making sure they never wanted for anything.

"Yuki what are you doing up this late?" Kaname says walking into the den. Pouring himself a glass of wine. "I can't sleep. I am tired of being here. I am tired of this life." Yuki states. "What happened now? What do you need? Hanabusa can get you anything you want. Just ask." Kaname responds. "You don't understand. I want freedom. I want to be able to walk in the sunlight. Pick flowers, talk to people. Be me. You won't let me. You keep me locked up and hidden away. I am so tired of it." Yuki snaps. "You know why you can't go out. It's too dangerous. There are so many who would want to hurt you. I can't take the chance." Kaname replies. "You're going to have to. I want to go see my father. I miss him. I want to go to Cross. Spend a few days. I will be safe there. He wouldn't let anything happen to me." Yuki comments. "What has come over you? Why are you being like this?"Kaname asks. "I have been saying this for a while. You just don't seem to hear me. You want to be close to me, but then you push me away. You never let me know who you really are. But you don't let me leave either. I can't live like this anymore." Yuki remarks. "I see. I will let you go under one condition." Kaname says. "What's that?" Yuki asks. "That Hanabusa can come with you. You only stay for three days and come right back. No messing around. You do everything that Hanabusa says." Kaname says. "Thats fine. I don't mind Hanabusa coming. As long as I can go." Yuki says.

Kaname walks up to Yuki. Grabbing her and pushing her close to him. Kissing her on her lips. "You will never leave me Yuki. I rather you kill me. Or I kill you. I can't live without you. Your mine. Always will be. " Kaname comments. "I love you Kaname, I just don't understand you." Yuki answers. "I don't think you ever will. I would like that Ai stays here. She will be safer. Hanabusa has enough to take care of with you." Kaname chuckles. "That's fine. I just need some time away." Yuki answers. Kaname keeping her close to him. Kissing down her neck. His hands on her back. Moving them up and down. Being ever so gentle with her. Like he always was. She knew he loved her. She just wanted more.

He picks her up carrying her to their bed. Making slow passionate love to her. Holding her close to him. She falls asleep in his arms. Kaname knowing something is up. That she needs to get out of this mansion wasn't good. He figured she would be safe at Cross. Kaien wouldn't let anything happen to her. It's just who else would be there. That bothered him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Breaking.

The next morning, Kaname gets up bright and early. Heading downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. Stoping Hanabusa on his way there. Wanting to have alittle talk with him.

"Hanabusa, may I have a word with you?" Kaname says. "Of course my Lord. How may I help you?" Hanabusa asks. "Has anything taken place lately? Yuki doesn't seem herself." Kaname asks. "No, My lord. She just feels couped up here."Hanabusa admits. "I see. Well, she told me last night she wants to go to Cross. I agreed. Under one condition. That you go with her. I want you to watch and make sure she is safe. I also want you to see who she interacts with. Try to keep that to a minimum. Let me know if you see anything, that I should know about?" Kaname comments. "Of course My lord. What do you want me to look for?" Hanabusa asks. "Kiryu. Do your best to keep them apart. I am sure he still visits Kaien. So if he shows up. Try to keep them away or their interaction to a minimum." Kaname admits. "Will do."Hanabusa answers.

Hanabusa knows Yuki is hard to contain. He also feels that keeping them apart might not be hard. Since Kiryu already asked her to leave. If he was going there and Kaien would say Yuki was there. He was sure Zero wouldn't show up. Even if he did. There wouldn't be much he could do. Hanabusa knew the way she craved and hungered for Zero. How much she missed him. He wouldn't be able to keep them apart. He wouldn't want to. He just couldn't admit that to Kaname. As much as he looked up to him, he knew he was wrong. Keeping her locked up wasn't doing anyone any good. It was just pushing her to act out.

That morning, Yuki packs her things. Gathering a few items she will need. Not really picking or taking the fancy things Kaname has bought her. She wanted to be herself. In just sweaters and jeans. Being comfy. She was tired of always having to wear the dresses he picked out for her. She couldn't wait to get away.

She goes to Ai's room. Giving the little girl a big hug and kiss. Telling her she will be back soon. Which surprised the child. She never saw her mother leave the mansion. Only when she was all dressed up, leaving with Kaname for a party.

Yuki hurries downstairs with her bag, getting into the black car. Waiting for Hanabusa to drive off. Kaname never seeing her leave so fast. How she bolted out the front door. Not even saying goodbye. Which hurt him. He knew she wasn't only trying to get away from the house but also away from him. She thought nothing of leaving Ai or him. All she saw was freedom. Kaname knew this could lead to bad things. He wasn't sure he should have agreed to it. Just knowing if he didn't, things wouldn't be any better. He just hoped that Hanabusa would keep her in check. That she would come home in a few days. Things would be back to normal. he hated when she would be the stubborn Yuki, that wouldn't listen to reason. He liked the compliant one better. Which for the most part she always was with him.

Kaname had business to take care of. Otherwise, he would of went with her. Feeling that deep down he should of. Then she was trying to get away from him for a breather. So going wouldn't really help with that. So he figured he would just go back to work. Hoping everything would be fine. He would call Kaien and make sure everything was fine later on.

"So that is all your taking?" Hanabusa asks. Seeing only one bag. "Yes. I dont need much. Just a few changes. I don't plan on going to any parties. Just being free to walk the grounds like when we were younger. To watch the moonlight. To stay up later talking to Father." Yuki admits. "I am surprised he is letting you go. I didn't think he would ever let you leave." Hanabusa states. "Yea, he let me because of you. He feels you will tell him everything and make sure I don't do anything dumb." Yuki confesses. "Well, thats true. Their won't be anything I will have to let him know about. You're going to listen to me. Right?" Hanabusa says. "We will see. This is my vacation. I want to do what I want to do." Yuki replies. "I see this is going to be fun," Hanabusa says rolling his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Cross.

One the way to Cross, Yuki feels free already. Opening the window, letting the fresh air just hit her. Taking in the sunlight and Putting the radio on loud. Singing and dancing in her seat. Hanabusa sees the old Yuki coming back already. Filled with life and happiness. He had to admit he missed the old her. Carefree and happy.

Once at Cross, Yuki gets out of the car Seeing Kaien standing there waiting. She runs to him, putting her arms around him. Hugging him tightly. "My Dear daughter is back to visit. I am so happy." Kaien says. Shooting out the waterworks. "I am happy to be here. I missed you." Yuki says. "I missed you also. Is Kaname treating you well?" Kaien asks. While walking into his quarters. "Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to come to visit you. Its been a long time." Yuki answers. "You didn't take my grandchild? I would have loved to spend time with her as well." Kaien says. Balling his eyes out. "Next time. For now, it's just me." Yuki says. "Thats fine. Make your self at home. Your room is still there." Kaien says.

"Does Zero ever visit?" Yuki asks. "Yes, Here and there. He comes at least once a week though to check in. Even if he wouldn't ever admit it. He will have dinner with me. Then head home. It's nice seeing him. " Kaien responds. "I bet. I am going to go settle in. Then we can have dinner." Yuki says. Walking into the hallway. By Zero's old bedroom door.

When Yuki sees that Kaien is busy in the kitchen, she goes into Zero's old room. Yuki takes a deep breath. His scent still left in the air. She knows it wasn't too long ago he was here. She sits on his bed, hugging his pillow. Laying down, closing her eyes. Falling asleep. Feeling at peace for once in a very long time. His scent making her calm. Feeling she is in the safest place ever.

A few hours later, Kaien goes looking for Yuki. Finding her in Zero's old room Asleep. He just smiles. Trying to wake her up. "Yuki its time for dinner. You need to get up." Kaien says. "Oh, Sorry Father. I guess I was just tired." Yuki answers. "No problem. Get ready for dinner. Hanabusa is here as well." Kaien says.

Yuki gets up going into her own room, putting on a pair of dark wash jeans, grey soft sweater, and black boots. Finally able to ditch the dress. Putting her long wavy hair into a ponytail. She then heads out to the table, sitting down next to Hanabusa. Who just looks at her.

"Where's the dress?" Hanabusa asks quietly. "I'm not wearing any on vacation. I am being me." Yuki answers. Kaien brings out some concoction he made putting it on the table. Yuki and Hanabusa just stare at each other. Starting to laugh. "Anything wrong?" Kaien asks. "No, everything is great," Yuki answers with a great big smile.

They all sit down and eat, Chatting about things in the past. Kaien Telling Hanabusa stories about when Yuki was little. Making her blush. Making her relive the times with Zero. Making her miss him more. When dinner is over, Yuki wants to head out to take a walk on the grounds. Leaving Hanabusa with Kaien.

"Hanabusa while you're here, I thought you could teach a night class. Let the class get to see a former student. I think they would really like that." Kaien says. "Thats fine. Anything you like. I need to check in with Yuki. Thank you for dinner." Hanabusa answers. Running to catch up with Yuki.

"Thought you were going to get away? Didn't you?" Hanabusa asks. "I just wanted some night air. I remember patrolling out here all night with Zero. Getting no sleep. I would do anything to go back to those days. I miss him so much." Yuki admits. "Do you think you will see him?" Hanabusa asks. "I don't know. Kaien said he comes once a week. I am just not sure if we will be here. Or if I want to be. I don't want it to go like last time." Yuki says. Looking down at the floor. "Maybe he had time to think about seeing you again. I hate seeing you so down and upset. I know I am supposed to keep you away from him. I just feel bad." Hanabusa admits. "Keep him away from me? He told you that? It so figures! It's not what I want. Its what he wants! I hate him for that." Yuki snaps. "Calm down. He just worries. He doesn't want anything to happen to you." Hanabusa states. "He doesn't want me to make choices. He doesn't want me to be with who I want to be with. He knows how I feel about Zero. He knows I Miss him. Maybe if he didn't keep me away for some long. I wouldn't feel this way!" Yuki barks. "We will never know. I know you want your freedom, but Kaname is right. You're a pureblood. You need to be careful. You're not as strong as Kaname, someone could hurt you easily." Hanabusa comments. "Thanks. he treats me as if I am a child. He doesn't see me as his equal. As his wife. I am just so tired of it!." Yuki hisses. "He loves you. You know that right? Your feelings for Kiryu hurts him. Which you can't blame him for." Hanabusa responds. "Whatever. I don't want to speak about him anymore. I want the days i have here to nice." Yuki answers.

Walking away sitting next to the fountain. The breeze blowing past her. She just looks up at the moon, Enjoying it. WIshing she could do it more often. Trying to forget her real life at least for now.


	8. Chapter 8

What's your feelings? Let me know. COmments are always welcome!

Chapter 8 Dinner at Cross.

Yuki heads back inside, Getting something to snack on before bed. Remembering when Zero would be in the back of her. Getting his own snack. Also remembering, how she would drool over Kaname, wanting to be with him so badly. Wishing that their marriage was more fulfilling. That she had the friendship she had with Zero. She walks pass Zero's room. Keeping the door open, to just look in. Smiling as she goes to her own room. Eating her ice cream in bed and falling asleep. Still feeling a calm over her. One she seemed to only have here.

When morning comes Kaien starts breakfast. The smell waking Yuki up like it use to when she was a kid. Taking a big yawn, she climbs out of bed. Walking into the kitchen. Sitting down to eat. "So what do you have planned for today?" Kaien asks. "I am just going to walk around campus. Enjoying the sights. There are so many memories here. I really wish I never left." Yuki admits. "I think we all wished you didn't. We did know you had to make your own choice. You felt obligated to Kaname. I think you always did. From when he saved you. He looked like your knight in shining armor." Kaien states. "I wish. He would just be Kaname for once. Not the shining Knight always trying to protect me. It gets a bit annoying." Yuki answers. "He means well. I'm Sure." Kaien replies. They finish there breakfast.

Yuki goes off into her room, sitting there looking out the window at the day class students. Smiling. She gets her shower then gets dressed. Walking outside into the sunlight. Loving the freedom. Spending most of the day outside, talking to students and just hanging out. Being herself. Hanabusa spending most of the time with her to make sure nothing happened to her. Just enjoying her being alive again.

Later in the evening, Yuki goes back to Kaien's place. Getting ready for dinner. When she walks out she sees Zero in the kitchen. Her heart stops. Just watching him, getting a drink. Zero turns around, her scent hits him like a ton of bricks. "What are you doing here?" He asks as he turns around. "I wanted to visit my father." Yuki answers. "The old man mentioned something like that. Got tired of dear old Perverted Kaname?" Zero asks. " I just wanted a change of pace. What are you doing here?" Yuki asks. "I come here for dinner every now and then. The old coot asked me over today. Saying you would be here. That he wanted both of us here for dinner. I knew if I didn't come. I would never hear the end of it. So here I am." Zero answers.

Not saying why he really came. Not wanting to look desperate to her. That he needed her. Needed to see her, hear her. He was still scared she would turn him away. Even after reading the letter about a hundred times.

"Later I would like to talk to you about something you left at my door," Zero says. "Sure, After dinner. Let's give father what he wants. I think we can get along for an hour. Don't you?" Yuki says. Looking into his eyes. She can't help herself but to stare. How she missed those beautiful lavender eyes.

She never noticed how gorgeous he was before. Never seeing him like this. For the first time, she saw him as a man, not her friend, not her brother. This tall lean man was gorgeous in every way. He catches her staring at him. Which makes him smirk to himself. "Is everything ok? Also I am sure we can make it work for an hour." Zero asks. "Yes, its just been so long." Yuki answers. "Yea six years. Time to grow up." Zero says. Yuki just smiles at him. Not really sure what to say. Just glad they are not fighting.

Hanabusa walks into the kitchen. Taking a step back. "Oh, Shit. When did you get here Kiryu?" Hanabusa asks. "About twenty minutes ago. So what are you? Her bodyguard?" Zero chuckles. "Something like that. What's so wrong with that?" Hanabusa asks. "The male hoe is protecting her? I find that to be funny. That Kaname would even let you near her. With your background." Zero smirks. "Watch it! I can't help that the ladies love me. Kaname knows I would never do anything to Yuki. She is like my sister." Hanabusa admits. "Really? That didn't stop Kaname."Zero snaps. "Thats enough Zero. Its time for dinner. Let's all sit down and enjoy." Kaien comments. Seeing that Zero still doesn't like these people. The shots he was taking was below the belt. he knew Zero held a lot of resentment towards them. He hated them for taking Yuki away.

They all sit down, Kaien, Yuki and even Hanabusa trying to make light of the evening. Talking about different things. Zero just sits there and listens. Every now and then peeking over to Yuki. Watching her eat. Seeing how much she has grown. She is even more beautiful than he remembers. It feels like old times at the table. Zero just wishes it was under different circumstances.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Feelings.

After Dinner, Zero asks Yuki to go for a walk with him. Hanabusa really is nervous about all this and just glares at Yuki. Not really wanting her to go with him. For many reasons. This could lead to a lot of trouble. "I will be fine Hanabusa. You stay here." Yuki says. "I was told to watch you. To protect you." Hanabusa answers. "There is nothing to protect me from. Zero would never hurt me." Yuki replies. Zero just turns his head, seeing that even after all this time. She believes in her heart. That he would never hurt her. She was the same Yuki that left Cross six years ago. Even if he was trying not to see it. Trying to fight how he felt deep inside. Just because, he was scared of his true emotions. He was so used to keeping them hidden. Could he really tell her how he felt about her? That he always loved her? Or would he watch her walk away again? Knowing this time it would be for good.

Yuki walks outside with Zero going to the roof, where they always use to patrol. Looking up at the stars. "So why did you really come to see me that day?" Zero asks. Yuki turning around to look at Zero's face. "Because I missed you. After all this time, I still thought about you every day. Wondering how you were? If you were ok? I wanted to see for myself." Yuki answers. "What took you so long? Finally got tired of Kaname?" Zero snaps. "No, I didn't come sooner because I thought you hated me. Which I guess I wasn't all that wrong. I was confused and not sure of things. The time I was, it was way too late to come back. Even though I thought about it many times." Yuki admits. "What things?" Zero asks. Wanting it to come out of her mouth. Waiting for her to say it. Needing her to. While they are talking it starts to drizzle. "My feelings," Yuki answers looking at the floor. "What about them Yuki? I got your letting but I am confused by it. I need you to explain it to me. To tell me the truth." Zero responds. Yuki takes a deep breath. Scared to say how she really feels. So scared he will push her away or not feel the same. After his last reaction, she isn't sure what to say. At the same time, if she doesn't say how she feels. He will never know. It will be too late.

My Feelings for you changed. I didn't see it coming. I mean...I always...Cared for you. Just being away from you, I saw everything differently. They were stronger than I ever thought they were." Yuki replies. "What did you mean by craving me? What the hell is that?" Zero comments. "Damn it, Zero. Your not making this easy! So you want to know? I crave every part of you. I hurt so badly for your blood, my throat burns. I can hardly breathe sometimes. It hurts so badly. I can image the last time, I drank from you over and over in my head. How you tasted. How you felt up against me. I now know, what you went through. I go through it all the time." Yuki confesses. "I see. So why do you think this is? You have Kaname to drink from. I thought he would be enough for you. You were always drooling all over him. Why do you need me?"Zero snaps. "You don't get it do you? The bond is with you. That night before I left. I drank from you. It created a bond. One I don't have with Kaname. I don't share that with him. I share it with you. Why are you making this so damn hard? I guess you really don't feel the way I do. I am just wasting my time. I thought the bond was both ways. Or I guess I hoped it was. I don't know what I was thinking." Yuki huffs, walking away. Feeling she is getting nowhere. He was just trying to hurt her again.

As she starts walking away from him, the rain lightly coming down on her. Wetting her pink sweater. Tears filling her eyes. Zero stands there, knowing if she goes now. It will be forever. Does he want to let her go? Something in his chest tells him no. He starts running after her. Catching up with his long legs. Wrapping his arms around the back of her. "Don't go, "Zero says softly. Putting his head on top of hers. "Zero I love you," Yuki says. "I know. I love you too. I always have." Zero finally admits. Turning Yuki around to face him. Her arms go around his neck, his around her waist. The rain falling down hitting them in the face lightly. Sliding off their bodies. Zero bends down. His lips brush up against hers. Yuki's heart starts beating fast. Her mind racing. She brushes her lips across his. Taking in the softness of them. His hands run up her back pulling her close. Zero leans in and kisses her deeply. Her hand touching his pale cheek.

Both of their hearts pounding deep within their chests. The kiss deepens as Zero runs his tongue along her bottom lip. Looking for access. Which Yuki grants him. Their tounges mingling together. Pushing their bodies closer and closer. Yuki can help but give out light moans of approval. Zero just scoops her up into his arms. Carrying her inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Together.

Zero takes Yuki to his old dorm room. Not the one he shared at Kaien's place. The one that kept him apart from the others. He knew no one would look for them there. They would have plenty of privacy. He just holds her in his arms. Carrying her to his old bed. Locking the door behind him. Their kisses getting deeper, smashing their lips together hard. Yuki's hands on Zero's face pushing him in deeper. Not wanting to get the taste of him out of her mouth. Their tounges moving together in perfect rhythm. Neither of them no longer innocent kids. They both knew what was coming. They both were experienced now. There was no reason to cop out. Unless the fear of the unknown after this night would take over. Which neither of them, tried to think about.

Zero lays Yuki on his bed, hoving over her. Still kissing her. Not letting go only to breathe. Both of them out of breath, panting. Their hearts still pounding in their chests. Zero can't deny he wants this more than anything. He has dreamed of it for years. Being able to touch her, be this close to her. Most of all, her wanting it to. It was a dream to him. One he never thought, he would get to experience. Now having it right here in front of him. He wasn't letting it go. He knew Kaname had her first. Which made him a little nervous. Not to mention Jealous. Could he be as good? Could he be better? He wasn't a virgin anymore. He had plenty of one night stands, trying to get Yuki out of his mind and heart. Which never worked for him. Just would it compare? Then he thought to himself Fuck Kaname. He doesn't have anything on me. I will show her a night she never had before. Filling himself up with confidence. Not letting Kaname get under his skin or ruin the night he has dreamt of most of his life.

As they were kissing and touching, Yuki's eyes start to turn red. The glow of lust and desire radiating through them. Zero could tell how much she wanted him. He saw that same look in his own eyes many times. As he rubs up against her, she lets out a large moan as his hard member rubs up against her thigh. Sending shivers through him. Zero starts kissing down her neck. Nibbling and sucking taking in her scent. Yuki's hands rubbing up and down his back, going up to his hair. Running her soft long fingers through his long silver hair. Sends, even more, shivers down his back.

"Zero, I need.." Yuki starts to say. Zero cuts her off with offering her his neck. He knows the craving is setting in. Since he is having the same feelings. She holds him close, licking down his neck preparing it. Then she lightly bites into him. As she does, she could feel all his emotions. Seeing just how much he missed her as well. How he always loved her. Just could never tell her. Feeling that she loved Kaname only. She takes what she needs, kissing his neck softly. A tear running down her face. She just holds him tighter. Offering him her neck. "I know you need it as well. Take what you need." Yuki says. Zero doesn't fight it this time. Now seeing she needs him just as much. He licks her neck placing his fangs deeply inside. Taking in the crimson liquid he so desired. He reads her feelings as well. Seeing how lonely she was. How hurt. How much in love she is with him. It brought him great joy to see just how much. When he had his fill. He kisses her neck going back to her lips. Where he just couldn't get enough of.

"You really feel that way for me?" Zero asks. Panting. "Yes. I love you. I missed you terribly. I want to be with you." Yuki says. "You know. I feel the same. I just want you to be sure. If I keep going. I won't be able to stop." Zero comments. "I don't want you to. I waited such a long time for this. I want you." Yuki says seductively. "Zero presses his lips against hers once again. Both swallowing the other. Their bodies pressing up against the others. The passion and fire building in each of them. It so hot, their bodies feel like they were on fire. The blood exchange just makeing everything higher. Making the want even more.


	11. Chapter 11

This Chapter is rated X. So if you don't want to view it. Please skip. Thank you.

Chapter 11 Merged.

Zero pulls Yuki's wet pink sweater off. Kissing, and licking at her breast. That is popping up through her light pink lace bra. His other hand kneading the other breast. He gives them both the same attention. As he unhooks her bra, unleashing them both. Taking the right one into his mouth sucking on it. Yuki moans and squirms under him. Making him only hotter. Her hands rustling through his hair. He kisses down her belly where he reaches her jeans. He unbuttons them. Sliding them down her slender legs. Crawling back up her till he reaches her center. Separating her legs to crawl inside them. He kisses the inside of her thighs. Licking and sucking on the inside of her thigh. Leaving little purple bruises. Marking her with his scent. His warm breath hitting her core. Making her squirm even more, with anticipation of what will come next.

Zero slides her pink lace panties, down rubbing her mound with his hand. His touch light and gentle sends goosebumps down her body. He pushes her down closer to him. His mouth touching her very wet hot core. One lick sends her body arching up off the bed. Zero knows he is turning her on and that she wants more. Which only makes him smirk. He holds down her thighs as he licks her bottom lips. Paying special attention to her bud. Every lick she grabs the sheets squeezing them tighter. Her moans getting louder and louder. He keeps licking on her outer layers. As he gently slides in one slender finger. Feeling her tightness wrap around his finger. Only makes him crazy inside. Not to mention how wet he is making her. He slides the finger in and out of her as he licks. Making her not able to control her body. She lets out one large moan as she screams. "ZEROOOOOO." Her body arching up, tightening and twitching. He knows she had her first orgasm. It makes him feel proud. He just knew he wasn't done with her yet. This was just the beginning.

He slides up her body, kissing her deeply. Her panting uncontrollably. Her heart pounding. She rolls him over now getting on top of him. Kissing him passionately. "It's my turn. I want to make you feel just as good as you made me." Yuki whispers in his ear. Zero almost loses control just by the statement. Not even knowing what she is going to do to him. Just the thought of anything she would do. Sends his body into a tizzy. This sexy lean woman sitting on top of him was the woman of his dreams.

Yuki starts to kiss his chest. Moving to his right nipple, licking sucking and now tugging on it. Then going to the left and doing the same. She kisses down his slender stomach, down to his hairline. Sliding down into between his legs. Zero parts his legs letting her slide in between them. He almost blows, just from the sight of her there. Even though he has had many women. None compare to the one their at the moment. It was the only one that really ever mattered. The one he was desperately in love with.

She takes his balls into her hand, rubbing them gently but firmly. Taking each one into her mouth, rolling them around with her tongue. "Oh, God..." Zero manages to say softly. Then she lightly licks the top of his member. The pre-cum oozing out. Which she uses as lube to run her hand up and down his shaft. Grabbing his long hard member firmly. She licks the underside lightly nibbling at him. Teasing him, until she takes his head into her mouth. Sliding it down deeply. It takes everything Zero has not to just cum there and then. She keeps going up and down on him. Sucking hard. Going faster and faster until he loses every ounce of control he has and shoots his load. "YUKII!" Zero says loudly. Never feeling so hot in his whole life. Yuki smiles at her work.

Seeing she got him good. She moves up his body. Kissing her way up to his lips. Zero grabs her into his arms. The fire there more than ever. He rolls her over kissing her deeply. His body moving up against hers. Just the feel of her soft body gets him hard again. Needing more. Needing inside her. He places his hard member at her entrance. Looking into her eyes. Her hands on his back, pushing him closer to her. He slides inside her gently. Filling her up with every solid inch. Yuki gasps at the feel. Wrapping her legs around Zero. Her nails dig into his back. Zero starts moving in and out of her faster and harder. Pounding into her, There bodies becoming one with each thrust. Yuki squeezes his shoulders as he slides deep inside her. Till she can't handle it anymore. Screaming out his name again she lets go. Zero doing the same as she feels her tighten around him. He softly collapses on top of her. Holding her close to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Comments and thoughts are always welcome.

Chapter 12 Back to reality.

Zero and Yuki lay in each other's arms the rest of the night. Kissing and making love every chance they get. Making up for so much lost time. Yuki feels this is where she should be. Just knowing she can't.

When the morning comes, they wake up in each other's arms. "Good morning," Zero says. "Morning," Yuki says with a smile. "Last night meant a lot to me. I wanted to share that with you for a long time." Zero admits. "Same. I would dream about it. Dream about you. I think this is the calmest, I have felt in six years." Yuki replies. "What do we do now? I don't want you to go back to him." Zero answers. "I have to," Yuki responds. "How can you after what we just shared? You mean to tell me you still love him? You still want him?" Zero shouts. Sitting upright in bed. "Zero. Please. It's not that. I have a child. I just can't stay here. He will never let me." Yuki comments. "I don't give a shit what he will do. He can't control your life." Zero snaps. "He does. I can't help what I am. I have to go home." Yuki replies. "Than what? This was over before it began? It was just a one night stand to you? Then why did we even bother?" Zero snaps. Getting up from the bed. Putting on his underwear.

"I want more. I want to be with you. I love you. I never lied about that. Just right now I can't leave. You don't know what I been going through the last six years. I need time to think. To see what we can do." Yuki states. "Whatever! You're leaving me for him again. I see it now. Even after what we just shared. I mean nothing to you." Zero hisses. Yuki gets out of bed, walking over to him. Grabbing his shoulders and kissing him deeply. "Does that feel like I have no feelings for you? Do you think this is easy for me? I know your upset. I understand it. You just have to realize it will take time. If you can wait a bit longer. Just give me some time." Yuki pleads. "Fine. Only because I love you. I can't stand you going back to him. When do you have to leave?"Zero asks.

"Tonight after dinner. Hanabusa has to take us home." Yuki responds. "Great. Then here. Take my phone. If you need me you can call me using that. So he doesn't know. It has my number in it to my other phone. I have a few. I normally ditch them after jobs so no one could catch me. They are disposable." Zero says. "Ok. Don't come to the manor. Please. I will call you. Keep in touch with you. I don't want this getting out of hand. I don't want you hurt."Yuki remarks. "I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me. I wouldn't mind killing the bastard." Zero says. Sitting back down on the bed. "I can't let you do that. For many reasons. I just need for you to have some hope. To love me and not give up." Yuki states. "I have for the last six years. Whats a bit more." Zero replies. Kissing her deeply again.

They spend the afternoon together in bed. Taking in as much of each other as they could. Not knowing when or even if they would ever share this again. Yuki knew once Kaname would smell Zero's scent on her, he would never let her leave the house again. It was just worth it. To have what she dreamed of. To be with the man she deeply loved. Just sad she saw that way too late.

Later in the day, they both get up and shower. Heading back to Kaien's place. Holding hands, smiling at each other. Hanabusa knows right when he sees them. A part of him dies. "I have been looking all over for you. Do you know how worried I have been?" Hanabusa says. "I am fine. More than fine."Yuki says smiling up at Zero. "I am glad you are. Cause we won't be once we both get home. He is going to kill me, then you. You know this right?" Hanabusa says nervously. "He will not touch you. I will make sure of it. I will put all the blame on me." Yuki says. "He better not do a thing to her. I will come there myself and kill the bastard." Zero huffs. "What do you think he is going to do? When he smells you all over her? I smelled it as soon as she walked in. Don't you think he will? She reaks of you in every way!'Hanabusa says. "And I want her to forever." Zero remarks.

"Thats nice. Kills us all now. We don't have to go home. Just shoot us here. Save us the misery." Hanabusa remarks sarcastically. "If you are that scared, then don't go home." Zero states. "So he can come to look for us? Hunt us down like animals? You really don't know him do you?" Hanabusa says seriously. "I am not scared of your dear pureblood. If he has something to say to me, he can just come to see me." Zero says bluntly. "You sure are sassy for someone who just slept with his wife. Would you like it if she did it to you?" Hanabusa yells. "She has. She left me for him. Leaving me here all alone. Not looking back for six years. He married and even has a child with her. Where I have nothing but one night. One night to last me for how long? Months? years? Forever?" Zero huffs Walking out the door.

Yuki running after him. "Zero wait. Please. I am so sorry." Yuki says. Putting her arms around his waist. "I don't want you to go. Stay here. Don't go back there." Zero pleads. "If I could. I swear. I would." Yuki answers. "It's your child isn't it?" Zero asks. "Yes. He will never let me take her. I will never see her again." Yuki replies. "I understand," Zero says. Kissing her forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

Reviews please :) What do you think?

Chapter 13 Time to go.

After dinner, its time for Yuki to leave. Most at the table not even hungry. Kaien noticing something is up, but not asking. Trying to lighten the mood every chance he got. To no prevail. Finally just serving dessert and giving up. Hoping whatever it is would work itself out.

"I am sad to see you go Yuki. I will miss you." Kaien says. Giving her a big hug. "Me too father. I will try to keep in touch more." Yuki replies. "Please do. You even got Zero to stay an extra day. It was nice having you both here." Kaien says going into a crying fit.

Hanabusa goes to the car putting in the luggage and getting in the front seat. Leaving Zero and Yuki alone to say their goodbyes. Feeling they can't do anything more than they already have. So he has no more fears about that... They all went out of the window when he smelled her earlier. He knew they were in for it.

"I love you Zero. I never want you to forget that. You hold my heart."Yuki says looking up at him. Tears running down her face. "I love you also. I wish you wouldn't leave but I understand why. No matter what happens, I want you to know. I am here for you. Always. "Zero replies. "I know," Yuki says softly giving him a big hug. The hug lingers. Neither of them wanting to let go. Not knowing if they will ever see each other again. The fear in both their hearts. Both wanting more than just one night of passion. Just not sure of how to obtain there wants. Zero lightly lifts Yuki's face to look up at him, placing a long deep kiss on her lips. Her arms wrapping around him tightly. His face getting wet from her tears. His heart sinks deep within himself.

Yuki takes a big deep breath holding Zero's hands. Taking one long last look at this beautiful man in front of her. She lets go of his hands. As she starts walking to the car. Looking back at him again before getting in. She gives him a smile trying to hold herself together. Zero just looks at her. His everything driving away once again. Leaving him alone in deep pain. Nothing could ever fix this. He thinks to himself. Getting in his own car to head home. Feeling more alone than he ever has. Feeling he has nothing. He just watched her go again. This time even harder than the last. Since they both knew how the other felt. Kaname wins again, this time without even knowing it. Zero's heart feels like its ripping into. He just bangs on the steering wheel taking out his frustration on it.

Yuki gets into the car, buckling herself in. As Hanabusa starts driving away, she just starts to sob uncontrollably. The pain in heart taking over every fiber of her being. To leave him again, this time knowing that she truly was in love with him. That she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Give him her everything tore her apart. Even more, than it did the first time. How would she be able to live without him now? After knowing what it was to have him? Touch him? Taste him? She didn't know if she could come back from this. She knew to leave him behind hurt him more than anything. That he felt Kaname had won again. That she picked him over Zero again. Which wasn't true. It wasn't that easy to just leave. He would hunt her down. Than Zero didn't know what she had been going through the last six years. That she was a prisoner in her own home. That being a pureblood was harder than anyone really knew. It was a pain she had to live with that she wished she didn't. Zero not thinking about what the consequence would be for him being with her if she stayed. That Kaname more than likely would kill him. She couldn't even imagine that. It broke her heart into pieces. Whatever she would have to suffer was fine, as long as he would leave Zero alone. She could live with it.

"Yuki please. Calm down. Oh god, this is awful. Maybe we shouldn't have come." Hanabusa says. Looking at her falling apart alongside of him. "Yuki, Zero will be fine. He loves you. I even see that. He will wait for you. Just please stop crying." Hanabusa says. Seeing even more than before how much she really cares. How much this life she has now she doesn't want. There just wasn't anything he could do. Not even anything he could say to make this any better. He also knew once home both of them would have to deal with the raft of Kaname. Hanabusa not looking forward to it. He knew he would never kill Yuki. As he loved her too much. But for him to know she slept with Kiryu would kill him. Drive him to the brink of insanity. She would get punished. How? Hanabusa didn't know. Besides never letting her out of his sight again. He wasn't sure. Not even sure what he would do to him, for letting it take place. He just knew that it was worth it to see her happy for once.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Abuse.

When they get back to the mansion its late. Yuki finally stopped crying and pulled herself together. Putting on a brave face. Trying to push her feelings on the side. Being the true pureblood she had to be. Even though inside herself she was dying. To be back here was terrible for her for so many reasons.

Hanabusa gets out of the car putting the luggage in the house. Yuki taking all her time before going inside.

"Hanabusa where is Yuki?" Kaname asks. "She is outside my lord. She will be right in. She is taking in the moonlight. She enjoys it out there." Hanabusa says. "Did everything go ok?" Kaname asks. "As well as it could go. Kiryu did show up my lord." Hanabusa replies. Knowing he couldn't lie. It would only be worse, once she walked in and he knew it himself. "Really? How did that go?" Kaname asks. His eyes glowing red. "You will need to ask Yuki that. If all is well? I would like to get some sleep." Hanabusa says. Hoping he could at least get free tonight. "Sure. I will speak to you in the morning." Kaname says. Waiting for Yuki to enter the house.

Kaname's nerves were getting the best of him. He didn't want her anywhere near Kiryu. He knew her feelings for him grew. He knew she needed his blood. His emotions and imagination were getting the best of him now. Doing his best to keep his cool, to see her. Before reacting.

Taking a deep breath, Yuki knows its time to go in to face the music. She feels a bit of remorse. Knowing Kaname didn't deserve what she did. She just couldn't help her feelings. He never did anything to hurt her, just protect her. Which was always over the top. More than she wanted or even felt she needed. She knew he wasn't going to handle this well. It was just way too late.

She walks up the long stairs to the front door and walks in. Hanging her coat up. Then walking into the den where Kaname is standing. Drinking his wine. He takes one look at her, his eyes glow red and the wine glass breaks. She reeks of Kiryu. Her whole being every last part of her.

"Yuki! Why?"Kaname says Just looking at her full of rage. Eyes Red with furry. "I am sorry Kaname. I don't want to hurt you. I just love him. I can't deny it." Yuki says. "How could you break our vows like that? For him? That lousy Level E. His tainted hands touched you. I will kill him!" Kaname shouts. For the first time since she knew him. he was losing his control. "Please, Don't hurt him. Please." Yuki begs. "You beg for that bastard? For that mutt. How dare you!" Kaname snarls.

He goes up to her. Throwing her into the wall hardly. Pressing his body up against her. No longer treating her as a precious doll. His Gentle touches, now rough and hurting. "Kaname, please. You're hurting me." Yuki says. Terrified of him for the first time ever. "You see the fear in your eyes? I want you to remember it. Feel it. How dare you disgrace me like this! I will never let you go. You will never leave me. You are mine. Do you hear me?" Kaname says. Pushing her deeper into the wall. "Kaname please," Yuki replies crying. "DO YOU HEAR ME?" Kaname shouts. "Yes. Yes. I hear you." Yuki replies shaking. "Do you think? I will let you get away with this? Let you walk around here with his scent all over you?"Kaname growls ripping her clothes off in shreds. He throws her to the long burgundy sofa. Yuki trying to get up to run. But Kaname grabs her. Throwing her back on the sofa. Like she is his rag doll. "Kaname please Stop," Yuki yells.

Trying to break free from his hold. As Kaname rips off her underwear and her bra. Holding her hands down with one hand. The force so strong there are deep lines in her wrists. "I will make you not want any other! You sleep with me. NO ONE ELSE. I am your husband and always will be. Do you hear me?" Do I make my self clear? You will not go running around being a tramp with Kiryu. I will tear him to shreds." Kaname growls louder. Unzipping himself and Entering her roughly. Pounding into her body. With no regard. Holding her down so hard its leaving bruises. She tries again to break away but its no use. His hold is too strong. He keeps pounding into her. With all his strength. Tearing at her body. No longer loving or gentle. Now with vampire power and strength. He bites into her neck taking what he needs. From every part of her. Anywhere Kiryu touched, he has now taken over. Making that one night disappear from her body. Making her ache everywhere. Every time she would try to break away he would get rougher. Tearing at her. Smacking her. Leaving her battered and bruised. The look on his face was someone she didn't know. He was taken over. He wasn't the Kaname she had known and loved. He was an uncontrollable breast. Ripping her to shreds.

After hours of his abuse, he is finally done. His eyes go back to its normal color. The beast inside him calming down. He takes a look at her beaten and bloody body and cries. Getting on his knees, holding her in his arms. With tears flowing down his face. "Why Did you do this? I never wanted to treat you this way. Never wanted to hurt you. "Kaname says. Feeling remorse for his actions. His true vampire nature let out. His jealously taking over his whole being.

He picks up her weak and battered body. She just falls limp in his arms. Not able to fight or barely even move. He carries her to there bedroom. laying her in bed. He goes to the bathroom and gets some warm washcloths. Bringing them to her and cleaning her up. Seeing the abuse he placed on her. His heart sinks. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. This is what you made me do. What you made me turn into." Kaname cries. He cleans her up, putting her in a fresh clean nightie. Laying next to her, holding her body next to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Torn apart.

Yuki lays there not moving. Not saying a word. Her body and mind in total shock and disbelief. She never expected Kaname to do this to her. To treat her like a rag doll. He has never done this before. Their lovemaking was always special, gentle. Kaname always taking his time, making her feel good. Not this. Her body hurt everywhere. Every muscle pounded. Her middle was on fire from his hard pounding into her. She was even scared to get up to pee. She didn't want to see what he has done. Zero's scent now covered with Kaname's. The night she wanted so much now tainted with pain, hurt and shock.

Yuki doesn't move the rest of the night, Scared to. Kaname still holding on to her. His touch now scared her. Everything about him scared her. All she thought about now was Hanabusa and Zero. She couldn't make him hurt either of them like this. It wasn't their fault. She knew he hated Zero, this would only give him reason to go after him. To kill him. The thought made her heart pained. She would never forgive herself.

"Kaname," Yuki says softly. Trying to keep herself together. Even though tears are streaming down her face. ANd her body is trembling. "Yes My love. I am so sorry. I know your hurting. I couldn't control myself. Forgive me." Kaname says in a soft tone. One that you can see he was telling the truth. Even though that didn't fix this. "I want you to do something for me. Please." She says firmly. "Anything," Kaname responds. "Don't hurt Hanabusa. None of what happened was his fault. It was all me. I ran off and he couldn't find me. He was worried sick. Please, if you mean what you say about being sorry. You won't touch him." Yuki asks. Kaname nods his head. "Ok," Kaname replies. Scared to say what she wants to next, she takes a deep long breath. "Also, Please. It was all me. Don't hurt Zero. I will stay away from him. Just don't hurt him. Whatever you need to do, do it to me." Yuki says softly. Kaname just looks at her. Still hating Kiryu with all his heart and soul. Just knowing if he killed him as he wanted. He would truly lose her forever. "As you wish," Kaname replies.

Yuki feels a bit more relieved. She lays there trying to breathe, which even that hurts. Kaname sees she is trembling which hurts him deeply. No one had this power over him to make him become this beast but her. He knew it would take her a while to forgive him for this if ever. At the same time, he figured that would make her stay away from Kiryu. Now seeing what he could really do. Making her afraid of him. He knew this wasn't good for their marriage. It would only hurt it more. He just hoped in time she would understand that he loved her so much. He lost himself in rage. Seeing a bit of Rido in himself now more than ever.

In the morning, Kaname gets up, washed and dressed. Ready for work. He goes over to Yuki who pretends she is sleeping. He leaves her be. Walking out of the bedroom. She breathes a sigh of relief when he does. Tears taking over her whole being. Curled up into a ball, feeling broken body and soul.

Hanabusa runs into the room, seeing Yuki like this. Bruises all over her. Even her pureblood status isn't healing them fast enough. Hanabusa runs over to her. "Yuki are you ok?" Hanabusa asks. "No, I need to go to the ladies room, but I can't get up," Yuki replies. "I will help you. God Yuki what did he do to you?" Hanabusa says sadly. Never seeing Yuki so pale, He almost drained her to death. "He took away everything that Zero did to me. He made me pay for it." Yuki answers. As Hanabusa helps her to stand. Yuki almost falling back onto the bed from the pain. "I am so sorry. I never thought he would go this far."Hanabusa comments. "It was a side of him I never saw before. He was someone else." Yuki answers. "I knew he would be hurt. Do you think he will hurt you more?" Hanabusa asks. Taking Yuki to the bathroom. Helping her to the toilet. Turning around so he can't see anything.

Yuki shudders as she pee's the pain more than she ever experienced. "He wanted to make sure I would never have sex with Zero again. That I would only see what he did to me. He wants to break me. I don't think he will do anything else. What he needed to do. He already did last night." Yuki cries."I wish I was with Zero." She says in a whisper. Hanabusa still hears. He just puts his head down sadly. Acting as if he didn't.


	16. Chapter 16

So what did you think about Kaname? Thoughts? Comments? Reactions?

Chapter 16 Pulling away.

Yuki spends the day in bed doing her best to heal herself. Not able to do much of anything. Her body low on blood, so it's taking her slower to heal. Hanabusa offered her tablets and even himself. Yuki took the tablets but that was all. Not wanting to get Hanabusa into any more trouble than she already has. Knowing that Kaname would be furious if she took from someone other then him. She didn't need to start him up all over again. It wasn't worth it.

Kaname didn't go near Hanabusa in the morning. His rage was still very much there. He wanted to keep his word that he wouldn't hurt him. He waited to mid-afternoon to talk to him.

"Hanabusa I would like to talk to you," Kaname says. Hanabusa is very scared of what may happen. He knew he was supposed to not make this happen. "Yes, My Lord?" Hanabusa asks. Kaname giving him a big slap across his face. "You were supposed to watch over her. Not leave her alone with him. You failed at your job. You failed me. I should behead you for this." Kaname states. "I am sorry My lord. She ran away so fast. I couldn't find her." Hanabusa answers. Getting on his knees. " If it wasn't for Yuki, I would. She did tell me it wasn't all your fault. Its the only reason you get to live today. You just make sure from now on. She is nowhere near Kiryu. She will not be leaving this house either. Its full lockdown." Kaname states. "Yes My lord. Thank you." Hanabusa replies. Knowing he dodged a bullet.

That night Kaname goes upstairs to their room. Seeing her still laying in bed. It pains him greatly. This wasn't what he wanted at all.

"I know you need blood. Take mine. It will let you heal a lot faster. I think you suffered enough." Kaname says. "I'm fine." She says. "I know you're mad at me. I don't blame you. I had to prove a point. You don't do that to me. With him or anyone. "Kaname snaps. "I got the point. Loud and clear." Yuki answers. Kaname goes to touch her. She jolts. Looking straight into his eyes. Like a wounded dog. "I will not hurt you, "Kaname says. Never wanting to see her that scared of him. He always wanted to be her protector. Not the one she needed to be protected from. He lifts her up slowly. Placing her head on his shoulder. Offering his neck. "Please drink," Kaname says. Yuki's tears hitting his shoulder. She doesn't even prepare him for the bite. She just sinks her teeth into his skin. Taking all she needs. Feeling his pain, his sorrow. It only makes her feel worse.

When she is done, she lays back in bed. Covering herself. Kaname doesn't know what else to say. He just gets ready for bed. Hoping they can move pass this. Just not sure if they will.

As the days go by, Yuki stays in her room. Away from everything. She is feeling better from Kaname's blood. But her mind is still rattled from it all. She wants out of this house. Away from him. Now she just feels more stuck than ever. Her feelings for him now mixed and confused. It just became a bigger mess. She wasn't sure about anything anymore. Her heart hurt knowing she couldn't see Zero. Even after what Kaname did to her. She still missed and loved Zero. It just hurt her heart even more. Knowing that if she left, he would probably kill him. Just to prove a point.

Kaname sees she stays away from him. Not even paying much attention to Ai. She stays in their bedroom. Not interested in anything. Not even asking to leave the Manor. He feels now that maybe he should have acted like the affair never happened. Just his rage took over him to the point of no return. Which now lead to her hiding herself away. Before she wanted to be with him. Asking him to do things. Take her places. Now she hides away from him not even wanting to be in the same room as him. It was getting worse and worse. He didn't know what to do.

He would go on his work trips. Feeling if he wasn't around maybe that would get her out of the bedroom. To at least have the house to roam in like she use to. Which when she saw he was gone she felt better and would be a little free. Still hurt, still not herself. That night he took pieces of her. Mind and body. She didn't think she would ever really be the same.

After a month, she would spend more time with Ai trying to bring herself back to life. Thinking about Zero and how much she loved him. It was something Kaname couldn't take away no matter how much he beat her. It wouldn't change. He was still in her heart and mind. She just knew she couldn't leave the manor. He would never let her. If he would go with her, it would defeat the purpose. So she stayed quiet.


	17. Chapter 17

What do you think she is up to?

Chapter 17 resent.

Its been about two months, Yuki trying to move pass everything that has taken place. Trying to give her child a normal life. Even though she hates it here. Her relationship with Kaname hasn't improved. When she looks at him, all she sees is that night. Which makes her fear him. He knows that night has taken her away from him. Even more than the night, she shared with Zero.

One night, they all sit down for dinner. Kaname coming home a bit earlier so he could try to have dinner with them. He sees Yuki is out of her room. Making an attempt to eat dinner. Which she hasn't in a while. He is happy to see her. Hoping they can move forward.

"It's nice to see you," Kaname says. "Ai wanted me to come to dinner. So I am here." Yuki answers. "That's good. I have the day off tomorrow. Would you like to do something?" Kaname asks. "No, I'm fine," Yuki answers taking a bit of her food. "We can go anywhere you would like."Kaname comments. "There isn't anywhere I would like to go," Yuki replies. "I am sure there is somewhere. You always want out of this place." Kaname responds. "Heh, I know this is my hell. I have made peace with it."Yuki responds pushing her plate to the side. "I know you're mad at me. I want to make it up to you. I want to make this right. I am sorry for the way I acted. You do know how much I love you?" Kaname says. "You can't. It's not only that night. I don't want to be here. You won't let me go. I know that clearly now. I know my place. Your love is suffocating me."Yuki barks. "Am I so bad to be with? You use to look at me so adoringly. I want that back. I am sure we can fix this. I am sorry you feel that way. I don't mean to suffocate you. I want to protect you." Kaname says. "When I wanted you around, you never where. You would make love to me to shut me up. Then be off on your trips again. Leaving me here all alone. I wanted so bad to have more with you." Yuki spats. "I think what you have done is worse. If I can get over that. I am sure you can. I can be around more now. If that is what you still want?" Kaname says. Yuki giving him a glare. "Really? I don't think I do want that anymore. After that night, when I look at you.. You make me sick. I'm going to bed." Yuki says getting up from her seat.

For the first time, Yuki stood up to Kaname. He just sat there knowing how deeply he hurt her. Knowing she never talked to him like that before. The adoring, pet she use to be, was no longer. He saw it didn't have to do with Kiryu. It had to do with him. What she said to him, hurt him. Knowing the sight of him, made her sick.

As she is going upstairs, a strong urge to throw up comes over her. She runs to the bathroom. Heaving over the toilet. Yuki feeling sick. She just crawls into bed.

The next few days she doesn't feel any better. Just worse. Yet all she can think about is Zero. Just not able to say that to Kaname. Not wanting him to go after him and hurt him. She kept that to herself. Hoping that he is ok.

She thinks what she needs to do. Just will she be able to? Will she get away with it? She wasn't sure but she had to try. The news she had discovered, Kaname would destroy. She had to make sure everyone would be safe.

She waits for Kaname to go away on his business trip. Knowing he will be staying away for a few days. That will give her time to call Zero. She still had his phone that he gave her. She hid it, in the back of her closet. She needed to talk to him. Needed to hear his voice. Without him, she wouldn't be able to go on.

Once Kaname is gone, she goes in the back of her closet getting the phone, hitting redial. Hoping he will pick up. Like he promised.

"Hello?" Zero says. "Zero, I missed you," Yuki says. "I missed you too. I didn't think. I was going to hear from you again. Is everything ok?" Zero asks. "No. I can't stay here any longer." Yuki admits. "You're more than welcome to come live with me," Zero says. "I can't. He will come after me. He will never let me go. He will kill me first." Yuki says. "I know he is an ass, but kill you?" Zero responds. "Yes. It wouldn't surprise me. His rage would take over." Yuki comments. "What did he do to you? Tell me!" Zero shouts. "It doesn't matter. I just need to get away but I will need your help. What I am going to tell you, You need to make sure your willing. If not I want you to say no." Yuki replies. "Whatever you need. You know I am here for you." Zero answers. " You may not be after this." Yuki states.


	18. Chapter 18

Let me know your thoughts.

Chapter 18 Plan.

"Yuki just tell me what you need," Zero says. "I need to fake my own death," Yuki responds. "What?" Zero comments. "The only way he will let me go is if he thinks I'm dead. Otherwise, I will never be free of him." Yuki admits. "Don't you think this is a little drastic?" Zero replies. "Yes, but for what I am going to tell you next. I have no choice." Yuki comments. "Ok, What?" Zero answers. "I'm Pregnant Zero," Yuki says softly. "Yuki? Really? That's wonderful. We can have a family." Zero says. Yuki stays silent for a few minutes. "What's wrong? Why are you so quiet? It's mine right?" Zero asks. "I don't know. When I came home, he raped me. So I am not sure who's it is. I just know that if it's yours. He will not let me keep it. He will hurt it. Take it away from me. I can't let that happen. If it's his, I will be stuck here forever." Yuki admits. "He did what? How could he do that to you? I will kill that bastard!" Zero shouts. "Please, I need you to stay calm. I need you not to come here for this to work. We have to stay in the right state of mind for this."Yuki states.

"What do you need me to do?" Zero hisses. "First I need you to think. If it winds up not to be yours, will you be ok with it? Can you handle it?" Yuki says. "If it means I have you then yes." Zero replies. "Than I need you to get me some ashes of the level E's you kill. It needs to be the same built like me. So it looks real. I will have Hanabusa get it from you. I need you to stay calm and do everything regularly. I will come to you when I can." Yuki says. "Are you sure you can trust Hanabusa?" Zero asks. "Yes, he will be on our side. I will see you in the next few days. I have something to leave with you."Yuki says. "How will you do this?" Zero asks. "I have been practicing lately. I have my own familiar. I will fly to you. Keep your window open." Yuki remarks. "Will do. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"Zero asks. Just thinking about Kaname raping her. Burns him. "I will be fine. I love you Zero." Yuki states. "I love you too."Zero answers.

In the next day or so, Yuki flys out the window to Zeros apartment going in through his window. Waiting for him to come home from work. While Yuki was spending so much time in her room. She learned how to work with her familiar. Knowing she would need it to be free. She sits on Zero's brown sofa while waiting for him. She looks around at his apartment. It's nice and small. With a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and one bedroom. There wasn't much furniture but it was nice.

As she sits there looking around. She hears the door. Zero already knowing she is in there. He sensed her from when he walked in the door downstairs. "Yuki are you here?" Zero ask walking in. "Yes."She replies. Smiling widely. "I would run to you, but I can't get your scent on me. Please." Yuki says with a panic in her voice. "Ok. What did you need to give me?" Zero asks. Yuki hands over a briefcase. "Here. We will need this to get away. " Yuki says opening it up to reveal a ton of cash. "Where did you get this?" Zero asks. "He never denied me anything. He always gave me money to buy things. Mostly online or to give to the maids to by. I just didn't spend it all. I would put it away. Saving it. So when I would need it I would have it. When I do this, You have to act like my death is a surprise to you. Like you would if it was real. You need to go to work and act like everything is fine. So there is nothing suspicious. I will fly to your apartment after I do what I need to. We will have to stay here for a month or two. Then you need to ask the association for a transfer. They have many different states we can go to. I think we should go to the US. That way we are far away from Kaname." Yuki says. "Wow, you sure did think this through didn't you?" Zero states."Yes, I just need you to make sure you're ok with all this. You will be leaving everything here." Yuki states. "I have nothing here. Without you. I have nothing at all. What about you though? What about your child?" Zero asks. Wanting so badly to hold her close. Just knowing he cant.

"There is no way I can take her with us. She will be safe with Kaname. She is the princess. In order for me to have any life, I have to leave. I can't stay there. All I think about is you. He thought he would break me. But he didn't. My love for you is still as strong as it always was. "What did he do to you?"Zero huffs. "It doesn't matter. I have to head back. I will tell Hanabusa to come to you to get the ashes. I love you Zero." Yuki responds. "I love you too. Are you sure this is going to work?" Zero asks. "It should. We will make it work." Yuki replies. Sending Zero an air kiss. Turning into her butterfly and flying out the window.

Zero not sure about anything he just heard. Would Yuki really be able to go through with this? Leaving her child. She was the reason she went back in the first place. Zero just felt like he shouldn't have listened to her. Never letting her return to the Mansion or Kaname. It was too late now. He had no choice but to help. The thought of them having a family together delighted him. He just wondered if it was his. If it turned out to be Kaname's, Yuki had a point. Would he be able to take it? Act as if it was his? Seeing him every day? Knowing this child was created out of rape? Not only that, How would Yuki deal with this? There was a lot to take on. Going to the US to live? That would be a change. This was going to take some time to get used to, but if it meant she wouldn't be with Kaname anymore. He would do it.


	19. Chapter 19

What do you think? I haven't gotten any comments on what Yuki is planning?

Chapter 19 Getting ready.

When Yuki gets back to the mansion, she now knows that Zero will go along with it. She knows its time to talk to Hanabusa. She goes downstairs into the Den looking for him. "Hanabusa, may I speak to you privately?" Yuki asks. "Sure. What's wrong? He hasn't hurt you again? Has he?" Hanabusa asks. "No, he hasn't touched me. I have something to discuss with you. I need your help."Yuki says. "What can I do for you?" Hanabusa comments. "I am going to fake my own death, "Yuki says Bluntly. "Are you crazy? What the hell has gotten into you!?"Hanabusa snaps. "Its the only way I can be free. I'm Pregnant. If it's not Kaname's he will hurt it. Never let me see it. I can't have that Hanabusa. Before it was just me he could keep hostage. Now there is an innocent that he would hurt just to hurt Zero. Something he could hold over me forever." Yuki admits. But like you said, it may be Kaname's Then what?" Hanabusa replies. " The Time we find that out, it will be too late. The way I know there is a chance it's not being his, So does he. If he doesn't know about it, its best. If it turns out to be his, There isn't anything I can do. Just raise it. Zero will help." Yuki says.

"He will help raise Kaname's child? Really? They hate each other. This makes no sense Yuki." Hanabusa responds. "It should work out, either way, I will have my freedom. I will no longer be Queen." Yuki states. "What about Ai?" You're just going to leave her?" Hanabusa asks. "I have no choice. He will never let me have her. I don't have to worry that he will hurt her. She is his. He knows that. To save one child, I have to give up the other. It hurts but I have no choice. I will leave videos and letters for her. You give them to her. When she is old enough. You tell her the truth. She can come to find me if she wants."Yuki states. "This is crazy. How are you going to do this?" Hanabusa asks. "I need for you to first make a pill or something that will mask my pureblood status. That way no matter where we go no one can sense it. We can fit in better. Second, I need you to go see Zero. He will be giving you a level E's ashes. I will need it to pretend its mine. I will take care of the rest." Yuki states. "If he ever finds out, you know he will kill you, Kiryu the child and me?" Hanabusa states. "Yes, it wouldn't surprise me after last time," Yuki admits. "Do you hate him this much?" Hanabusa asks?" I don't hate him. I just can't live like this. I just can't let him hurt my child. He sees me as a child never growing up. Never letting me be my own person. I can't be that anymore. I love Zero. I shouldn't have come here from the start. I lied to Kaname and myself. I just thought things would have been different. We would have grown closer instead of apart." Yuki confesses.

"I will help you. I just need you to know, we will be in deep if the truth ever comes out. Kaname is a smart man. He knows a lot of people. He will never forgive you for this. It will drive him even more over the edge then sleeping with Kiryu did." Hanabusa states. "Just make sure nothing leads back to you. I will never admit you helped. I just need out of here." Yuki replies. "Ok, so you have ashes? How are you going to do this? How are you getting out of this house?" Hanabusa asks. "I can use my familiar now. Kaname knows nothing about it. I have been working on it while I was stuck in the bedroom. I learned to turn and get out of here without anyone knowing. If I don't fake my death. He would find me. Hunt me down. This way he won't think there is anything to come after."Yuki remarks. "You sure are thinking about everything. You sound like him almost." Hanabusa states. "I have to turn into him. In order to make this work." Yuki answers.

"I just hope you know what you're doing. Otherwise, we are all dead." Hanabusa responds. "He wouldn't kill me, he would just let me watch as he killed the ones I loved. He would want me to suffer. Pay. Like he did before. He thought he would break me. Making me give up Zero. That when I would think of him, I would think about what Kaname did to me. It just didn't work. I love him way too much. I just see Kaname the way I should have always seen him. As a monster. The Pureblood king everyone says he is." Yuki admits. "I know he hurt you. You have to realize he was hurt himself. He never thought you would do something like that to him. Go against him. It broke him." Hanabusa says. "I know. I felt sorry for it after I did it. I know he doesn't deserve it. I just can't help it. Now I cant at all. I won't let him hurt my child. I know when he would hear I was pregnant the only thing in his mind, would be its Zero's. He would know there may be a bit of hope it was his. So he would let the pregnancy go. Till he saw who it was. Then after if it was Zero's he would take it away. Maybe even kill it to show me. He is in control. To watch me fall apart." Yuki answers. "I know he hurt you badly. I also know he feels really bad about it. I don't think he would kill it. He wouldn't be able to let it stay here though. Anyone who would find out would be furious. They would want it dead. First, you cheated on there king. Second, it's with a Hunter. God the council would go mad. I know why you have to do this. It's just if it doesn't go off without a hitch we are dead." Hanabusa answers. "You don't have to worry. No matter what happens I will never tell on you." Yuki says with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Chat.

The next Day, Hanabusa is ready to go see Zero. Kaname is still away, so he knows he is free to come and go as he wishes. Which Kaname really never cared where he went. It was Yuki he didn't want to leave the Mansion. Hanabusa picks up the bag left for him to take to Zero's. Heading into town. Still a little worried about what could come out of this. There is a lot on the line and he knows it.

Once at the apartment, Hanabusa bangs on Zeros front door. "Hi, I am here for what Yuki told you." Hanabusa states. Walking in Zero's apartment. "Yes. I got it. It should do the trick. It matches her perfectly. I just don't know how exactly she is going to do this?" Zero admits. "I don't either. SHe is just adamant about doing it." Hanabusa says. "Does she want away from him that badly?" Zero asks. "I don't think its entirely that. From what she told me. It seems to be more because of the child. If it turns out to be yours. Kaname will send it away. She is doing her best to protect it." Hanabusa admits. "I just hope she doesn't regret it afterward."Zero comments. "She will be happy to be free from him. That house. The only thing she will miss is Ai. But like she said. To save one child, she has to give up the other." Hanabusa replies. "I am sorry she has to do that. She seemed a little distant. A little scared to be around me when she came to see me. Does she still feel the same way about me?" Zero asks. "I believe she loves you very much. She is just trying to heal from what he did to her." Hanabusa answers. "What did he do? That bastard!" Zero shouts. "Zero I am going to be very honest with you. You just need to not overreact. If you do it will ruin all of this. Which may be worse for Yuki and your child." Hanabusa says. Zero just nods.

When we went home that night, I knew Kaname would know she was with you. In vampire life, we can scene another's smell. Yuki was covered in yours. Her whole being was. Not only sexually, but in her blood. When she walked in he knew right off the bat. Sending him into despair. I have never seen anything like it. He took her in every way, to get your scent off of her. He beat, raped, abused, and took her blood. Leaving her almost to death. Making the night you two spent disappear. Making her only see pain. So when she came to you. I am sure she didn't want your scent anywhere on her. Knowing he would go insane. She is going to be that way for a while. I wouldn't expect her all over you. Thats going to take time." Hanabusa states. "How could he? Why? I thought he loved her?" Zero says sadly taking a seat on his sofa. "He does. More than anything else in the world. Its why he couldn't control the beast inside him. It hurt him so much he just attacked. Its why she is so scared of him." Hanabusa answers. "Has he hurt her since?" Zero asks.

"No, he hasn't touched her. He feels ashamed and hurt by his actions. He is trying everything to make it up to her. Even willing to take her out. She changed. She talks back to him. Tells him no. He lets her knowing he hurt her badly. She asked him to spare us. In return he did. Because he felt so bad. Otherwise, both of us would be the ash you know." Hanabusa confesses. "She is always saving me. Protecting me. I couldn't protect her from him. I told her not to go back there. She wouldn't listen to me." Zero snaps. "It wouldn't matter. It would have only made it worse. If she would have found her with you. He would have killed you both. He was so overtaken that night. Anything was possible." Hanabusa remarks. "Than we will do it her way. I will get her out of there. Anythingythig she needs." Zero responds. "What if its not yours? Can you really take it? Live with the consistant reminder?" Hanabusa asks. "I will try. I know it will be hard. But for her, i will do anything. I am not going to push her away again. She needs me more now than ever." Zero replies. "Yes, she does. Here she wanted me to give you this bag. Its just hairdye and underwear for when she comes here. She said she isnt taking anything with her. So he can't trace anything. So she will only have the clothes on her back." Hanabusa responds. "That is fine. We can get her anything she needs. Tell her that. Tell her i love her. I will be there for her. Always." Zero states. "I will. Once she leaves the Mansion, she is all yours. I will have to step back and act like i know nothing. No matter what happens." Hanabusa reveals. "I know. I also understand. Thank you for all your help. Its greatly appriecated." Zero remarks. "Like you. I would do anything for her. She has become a great friend." Hanabusa says. Walking out the door. Hoping that everything goes well.


	21. Chapter 21

Thoughts? Feelings?

Chapter 21 trying

In a few days, Kaname has returned home. Wanting nothing more than to be close to Yuki. He comes home going straight to her, finding her in the den. Missing her terribly.

"Yuki My love. It's so nice to see you down here." Kaname says. "I was spending some time with Ai. I see your home? For how long this time?" Yuki asks. "A few weeks. I want to spend some time with you if you will allow me to. I brought you home a surprise."Kaname says. "You needn't get me anything." Yuki answers. "I wanted to. I think about you all the time."Kaname replies Going over to her. Taking her hand in his. He sees the fright in her eyes. Which haunts him. This isn't what he wants. He wants her to look at him the way she use to. With those gleaming eyes, that thought he could do no harm.

He tries to be as gentle as he can. Like he always was before. To show her not to be afraid of him. He takes out a small box, handing it to her. "This is for you," Kaname says. "Thank you," Yuki replies opening it slowly. She opens it to reveal a gorgeous diamond tennis bracelet." Its beautiful Kaname." Yuki replies. As Kaname slides it on her wrist. "May we have dinner tonight? Please? Just me and you. I would like to plan something special." Kaname comments. "If you like."She responds. Kaname seeing that she doesn't get excited like in the past. That she is nice, but nothing like before.

Yuki holding her fear and terror which she only sees from him now. How she use to love to do these things with him. How she longed to be next to him. She now just saw what he would do if he didn't get his way. Also feeling what else is he capable of?

Later in the evening, Kaname goes to the bedroom, Taking Yuki by the hand. To bring her to dinner. She Does notice that his touch has gotten back to normal. That he treats her like the porcelain doll he use to. She sees he is trying, just knowing there is no sense. Nothing was going to change her plan. It couldn't.

"Close your eyes, my love. I have a surprise for you." Kaname says. Guiding Yuki outside into the garden. "What did you do now Kaname?" Yuki asks. "Something I hope you like?" Kaname answers. Taking her deeper into the garden. He takes her upstairs, her mind wondering where they are going. "You may open them now." He states. When Yuki opens her eyes they are in the gazebo. White lights hanging all over it, A table and chairs with a white table cloth, all done up with fancy plates and dinnerware. Flowers covering the whole Gazebo. It was a gorgeous site to take in.

"Kaname it's gorgeous," Yuki replies. "I hope you like it?" Kaname asks. "I love it." She replies. Kaname pulling out a chair for her. "Have a seat. I thought we would dine out here tonight. Do something different. I know how much you love looking at the moonlight. I thought maybe we can come out here together and take it in. That way you get out, and I'm with you." Kaname remarks. "Thats nice. Thank you." Yuki answers. "I know things for us have been rocky the last few months. I want to try to change that. To make up for what I have done. I just want you to know you hurt me deeply Yuki." Kaname responds. "I know. I am sorry." Yuki answers. "We can't go back and fix our mistakes, but I am hoping in the future we can make it better. Our daughter needs us. I can try to come home early and be here. Like you wished. Its just being the King. I have a lot of work to do." Kaname replies. "I know you do. Whatever you like is fine." Yuki answers. "I have come to see thats not true. It has to be fine for both of us. I know for the most part you don't want to bother me. You never really ask for anything. You think coming to me with things will upset me. I need you to see and know. I am here to protect you. I will be here for you always." Kaname comments. "You can't fix everything Kaname. No matter how hard you might want to." Yuki says honestly. "I also can't fix what I don't know to be wrong, "Kaname responds. "Do you still love me? Have I killed that completely?" Kaname adds. "I love you, I just don't trust you. You frighten me." Yuki replies. "I See. I am glad you still love me. In a way, frighten may be a good thing. So you won't do anything like that again. As long as you don't you have nothing to be scared of. I love you totally. I want to spend my entirely with you. You know this right?" Kaname says. "Yes, I can't be locked up just because you feel its the way it should be. There were problems before what I did. I also can't help my feelings." Yuki answers. "You love him don't you?" Kaname asks.

"Yes, but so he is safe I will stay far away from him. I just need for you never to hurt him." Yuki responds. "You have my word. There is no reason for me to hurt him, as long as you stay away from him." Kaname comments. "Then I guess you get what you want." Yuki answers.

The rest of the evening goes well, Kaname trying his best to get close to Yuki. Knowing she still loved Kiryu hurt him. But he saw to save him she would stay away. He could use that. So he thought.

"Its time for bed my love," Kaname says Taking Yuki's hand. Going up the stairs to their bedroom. They both get ready for bed. Kaname moving closer to her once in bed. Wanting to redo that night. To make things better again. When he goes to touch her arm, he sees her flinch. The fear was there. This isn't what he wanted. "I will not hurt you. I swear to you. Please don't flinch like that." Kaname says. "I can't help it. It's all I see when I look at you." Yuki answers. "Let me fix that," Kaname replies. Kissing her lightly and gently on her lips. "Kaname, I can't," Yuki responds. "We will build it. I promise.:"Kaname says. Holding her. She feels terrible just knowing she can't do that with him. She is frightened by him, is one thing. She also knows being that close to her, he will sence she is pregnant. She knows no matter how hard he is trying to win her back. If he finds that out, he may change again. He may do something she can never forgive him for. So instead, she holds back. Even though she feels bad doing this to him. Even though she still loves him in a way. Wishing things were different. That if nothing else she could always have him as a friend. She just knows that can never happen. His jealousy is too strong for that. She knows what she did with Zero she shouldn't have. She let her emotions take over her. Her want and desire won out. Now leaving everyone in this very big mess.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Oh, No.

The next few days, Kaname does his best to be sweet and kind to her. Which only makes her feel worse inside. She knows soon she will work her plan. Leaving him forever. She knows this will kill him. She just has no other choice. He was never one to make this easy. No matter how much he says to trust him. She can't. All she sees is revenge if he finds out the truth. She knew he would take it out on Zero. She couldn't have that. She had to protect the ones she loved. Even if it hurt someone else she loved.

Yuki waits until the end of the week. Not telling a soul what she is going to do. So it will be a shock to even Hanabusa. She has her dinner with Ai and Kaname like every other night. Sitting at the table listening to him speak. His calm sensuous voice, that always sent her into a tizzy.

"I am going to bed early. I will see you later Kaname." Yuki says. Walking up to him. Kissing his head."I hope all is well?" Kaname asks. "Yes. Everything is fine."Yuki responds. "I love you Yuki," Kaname replies. "I love you too, I just never will understand you." She says walking away from the table.

She goes upstairs in her room putting on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. Talking off her wedding band, earring and any other piece of jewelry. She goes to say goodnight to Ai telling her she loves her very much. Giving her a very tight warm hug before leaving her room. Taking in the site of the lovely child. She knows she will never see again. A strong pain in her heart appears looking at this small child sleeping in her bed. The only thing that helps her, is knowing that she will be safe. Kaname would die before he let anything happen to her. She would be more than safe with her father.

She goes back into her bedroom, wondering if what she is about to do is the right choice? To leave her daughter and even him. Then she thinks of Zero. Being with him. Happy in a regular life with their child. Being and doing things a regular couple should do. Feeling safe. She knows what she has to do. She goes into the bathroom opening the window just a tad. Then heading back into the bedroom near her side of the bed. She sprinkles the ashes. Laying her ring and earrings in the dust. She then gets a dagger, sticking it in her arm, filling it with her blood. Letting it hit the floor. She turns into her Familiar and flies out the window. Saying her goodbyes as she goes. Knowing she will never see this place again or the people in it. Which in a way brings a tear to her eyes.

Kaname is in the living room when he smells Yuki's blood. He panics and runs upstairs. Hanabusa right behind him. He opens the door to see a pile of ash, her clothes, jewelry and dagger on the floor. His heart stops. Falling to the floor, Screaming No. Every window in the house shatters just like his heart. He can't believe what he is seeing in front of him. He never thought she would do this. "Why?" Is all Kaname could say.

Hanabusa just looks at him, falling apart on the floor. Holding her clothes. Rocking himself. Never seeing him fall apart like this before. He feels bad. "My Lord Please," Hanabusa says. "She hated being with me so much, she killed herself. Did she want him that badly? Did she hate me that much?"Kaname cries. " I don't believe she hated you, my lord. She just didn't like the things you did. She wanted to be free. I guess now she is." Hanabusa replied. "I hope where ever she is, she is happy now," Kaname says. Just sitting there not able to get up. Not able to even think. The woman he loved dearly was now gone. For what he thought was forever. How would he go on with eternity without her?

The morning comes and Kaname is still sitting there rocking himself back and forth. Still trying to process what took place. How he didn't see this coming. He never saw Yuki as the type to take her own life. It just makes him feel worse. Thinking that life with him was that bad. She would do anything to get away from him. Even kill herself and leave their child. It hurt him to his core.

Hanabusa has people come in to take her ashes for burial. Getting them away from Kaname before he comes back to himself to notice anything. Kaname just sits on the sofa in his room, not able to even move. So taken with grief he sees nothing else. He just feels hopeless. Becoming more hard and bitter than ever.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Freedom

Yuki flys out the window, getting not far hearing the windows crack behind her. She knows Kaname found the body. She keeps going. Doing her best not to look back. Knowing its too late to anyway.

She flys into town, sliding into Zero's apartment window. Not able to wait to see him. To be with him.

Zero is sitting on the sofa watching tv. He sees a butterfly come in through the window. "Yuki is that you?" Zero asks. Yuki turning into her human form, right in front of him. "Yes, it's me. It's over." She replies. Running over to him. Giving him a big hug. "I missed you so much Zero," Yuki says. "Same here. IS everything ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. The plan is now in full gear. He thinks I'm dead. I am sure the association will find out. So please make it be a surprise to you." Yuki says. Sitting on the sofa in Zeros arms. "Ok, Its so nice to have you here with me. I just hope he believes it was you." Zero replies. "He will. He has no reasons not to. He was trying so hard to make things better. I just know, once he hears about the child nothing will ever be the same." Yuki answers. "Are you here with me because of the child or because you want to be with me Yuki? If you didn't want to leave him. Then this isn't going to work." Zero responds.

"I did this for both. I want to be with you. I always have. I missed you so much. All I could think about was that night we shared. Always wondering how it was to be with you. I wanted so much more. Then after finding out, I was pregnant, I knew I had to do this. I can't let him hurt our child."Yuki states. "And if it's his?" Zero replies. "Then I am sorry, I don't want you to be stuck with a child thats, not yours. I didn't want this. It just happened."Yuki comments. "I won't be stuck. What if its mine? Do you feel the same?" Zero asks. "No, I am hoping so badly that it's yours. It brings so much joy to my heart to think it's yours. I want it very much."Yuki answers. "Than no matter what, it is mine," Zero says. Holding her tight. She lays in his arms, being close to him. Every now and then he sees her watching the door. Like someone or thing is going to burst through it. He knows she is scared. He just tries to comfort her. Hoping they are safe while they are here. He just feels they should be. At the moment Kaname would never believe she was with him.

"Yuki, Why do you smell different? I don't sense the pureblood? I barely sense the vampire?"Zero asks. "Good its setting in. I took the pill Hanabusa gave me before I left. I asked him to make it for me. So that it will mask it. Where ever we go, I can't have that following me around. This way no one will know. So I guess now you don't have to worry. I'm not a pureblood." Yuki giggles. "You are full of surprises you know that?" Zero asks. "Yes. I had to think about everything. I had to be one step ahead of him. If I didn't, we would all be in trouble. I don't want him to hurt you. I want you to train me Zero. Teach me how to fight. I want to know how to handle myself."Yuki says. "You know how to shoot, and how to handle yourself now. I can teach you a few more things. We want to start before you get to big. I don't want to harm the child." Zero states. "Thats fine." Yuki remarks. "How long are we going to stay here before I ask for the transfer?" Zero asks. "I would say about two months as long as everything goes well. if we ask too soon it may look suspicious. This way you can say you want to get away. There is nothing here for you. You want to move on. Kaien and Yagari I am sure would believe it." Yuki replies. "Yes, it's not all a lie. Just going to the states? I am not sure about. Maybe to China instead? We can fit in there. It would be more believable than going to the states. I know you want far away but we have to be reasonable." Zero claims. "I know we do. Just what makes you think we will be safe there? In the US Kaname has no reasons to ever go there. He has no friends there. I am not sure." Yuki answers. "Its more believable ifIi transfer to China. Its far enough away from him. Plus now your scent is covered. No one will suspsect." Zero responds. "Ok If that is what you want. Then you got it. "Yuki comments. Hugging him tighter. Falling asleep in his arms.

She finally feels safe enough to sleep All curled up in Zero's arms like a small child. Zero just looks at her in his arms. Taking in her features. So happy she is there with him. Wanting to always be with her. Its more than he could ask for. He wants to keep her safe. The child to. He just hopes he can.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Changes.

Zero stays all night with Yuki on the sofa, holding her close. Knowing she wants to be near him. In order to feel safe. She would break out in a sweat in her sleep. Zero knew she was having nightmares. He knew she was suffering. He just never knew how much. He did his best to comfort her and keep her close. Which seemed to make her calm down and drift back to sleep. Just hanging on him more. Which he didn't mind at all. He couldn't believe she was really there with him. After all these years, the love of his life was laying in his lap all curled up. It was a dream for him. One he never thought would ever take place. He just hoped that everything would be ok. It would all work out. Otherwise, there was a lot to lose.

In the morning Yuki wakes up in Zero's arms. Just looking at him sleeping. She can't help but smile. She cuddles up, even more, taking in his scent. Just happy to be near him. Looking up at this very handsome man. His silver hair, in his eyes. Just like when they were young.

"I know you're staring at me," Zero says. "I can't help it. You're so cute." She remarks. Zero opens one eye and looks at her. "You think so huh?" Zero chuckles. "Yes, I do," Yuki says with a smile. "Good. How about I make us some breakfast? You hungry?" Zero says. "Yes, a bit. I need to put the hair dye on my hair too and cut it. I need a new look." Yuki comments. "The bathroom is over there do what you need to. I will make breakfast and you do your hair. What about clothes? Do you want me to get you any?" Zero asks. "No, I will wear my jeans for now and borrow some of your tops. If we have to go in a hurry I don't want to leave anything behind he can find. Once we get to our new place, I will get some clothes." Yuki says. "Ok, Hanabusa did bring a package of underwear...with him." Zero replies. "Yes, I gave him the bag. I knew I would need those. The rest I can do without. It's not like I am going to be leaving the apartment." Yuki answers. "How are you going to stay in here for two months? Isn't that going to drive you mad?" Zero asks. "It will be nothing. I spent years locked away. What is two more months? At least I will be with you. I am sure you will give me things to do." Yuki says. "I am sorry for whatever he did to you Yuki," Zero responds. "It's not your fault. In a way, it wasn't his either." Yuki responds going into the bathroom.

While Yuki is in the bathroom she brings in large scissors. Cutting a piece of hair. Then taking a look. Feeling she can't see behind her. "Zero can I see you for a minute?" Yuki asks. "Sure." Zero answers. Walking to the bathroom. "What do you need?" Zero says. "Can you please cut my hair. I can't see the back. I want it a bit past my shoulder." Yuki replies. "Ok, Still keeping it somewhat long huh?" Zero asks. "Yes. This way it's not the way from cross, and not the way I was with him. It will be new." Yuki responds. "Sounds nice." Zero replies. Cutting off her hair."It looks nice. Thank you." Yuki comments. "No problem," Zero responds. "This may be a new job for you. Hairdresser. " Yuki laughs. Zero just gives her a glare and smiles back.

Zero goes back into the kitchen to start breakfast as Yuki puts the hair dye on her hair. She comes out and they eat. Waiting for the hair die to be able to be washed out. Zero just looking at her head. "So what color is this going to be?" Zero asks. "Blonde. I will be your blonde." Yuki answers. "That will be different. No one will be looking for a blonde. Sounds sexy."Zero replies. "They say blondes have more fun. I sure hope its true. "Yuki responds. "I am sure we can make that happen." Zero states.

After while Yuki goes to wash her hair die out. Blow drying and styling her hair. its golden blonde and looks very nice. She looks like a new person. "So What do you think?" She asks. Zero takes one look at her. Seeing how beautiful she is. Knowing now she is his. "I love it. I love you." Zero says. "I love you too," Yuki replies. Feeling happy and free for once in a very long time.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 act.

After they eat there breakfast, the phone rings. Zero already knows what is coming.  
"Hello?" Zero says. "Zero, you need to come down to the association. Something bad happened. There is a meeting scheduled. Would you please come down." Yagari asks. "Sure, It is my day off you know. This couldn't wait till Monday?" Zero snaps. Being his normal self. "I am afraid no." Yagari answers. "Ok, I will be there in a few."Zero answers. Hanging up the phone.

'What was it?" Yuki asks. "Yagari wants me to go in for work. Something bad happened. I am sure Kaname is there telling them, that you passed away. Or at least Hanabusa." Zero states. "Are you going to be able to do this?" Yuki asks. "Yep, I will be fine. I want you to stay here. I will pick up dinner on my way home. I just wish Yagari could have said it over the phone. Instead of dragging me in. " Zero replies. "Ok, I will be waiting for you. I am sure he wants to tell you that in person." Yuki responds. " Yea I guess so." Zero answers. She gives Zero a hug before he leaves. Just hoping he will be safe.

Zero gets in his car and heads to the association. Not really sure how they are going to address this. Yagari could have just told him over the phone. Not make a scene over it. Yet that is just how these people did things. He just knew he would have to put an act on. Being very good to prove he had no idea this was coming.

Zero walks into the association everyone talking. He goes up into his office, Yagari, and Hanabusa already there waiting for him. "What can I do for you two? I hope this is good, cause you dragged me away from my day off." Zero spats. "Zero please sit down," Yagari says. "Ok. "Zero answers. "I called you here to tell you something I know that is going to bother you. I wanted you here because I feel you may need me. If so I want you to know, I am here for you. In any way you need. " Yagari states. "What the hell is wrong with you? Need you for what?" Zero spats. "It seems Yuki has taken her own life." Hanabusa says." What? Why? How?" Zero shouts. Standing up from his chair. "She took a dagger through the heart. To answer why no one is really sure."Hanabusa answers. "Where is Kaname? Are you sure he didn't do this?" Zero howls. "We are sure he didn't. He was the one to find her. He is at home beside himself. He couldn't even come here. He is so taken over with grief. He hasn't moved from their room." Hanabusa answers. Zero just sits down acting as if the grief took over him as well. Feeling if this was true he would never be able to go on. "Zero do you need anything from me?" Yagari says. "No, You're free to leave." Zero answers."I will be right outside if that changes." Yagari replies. Closing the door behind him. Hanabusa staying behind.

"So how is she?" Hanabusa asks. "She is fine so far. A little scared. I have noticed. I am sure that will get better the farther away from him we get. So he believes it all?" Zero asks. "Yes, he does. He is broken. I am not sure he will ever get over this. So you guys are fine for now he has no idea. He isn't even in his right mind. Btw, nice performance." Hanabusa says. "Thank you. I wish he would have just told me on the phone. Now he may want to drive me home. I don't need any of them near my place." Zero comments. "I will say I will take you home. That way they feel you have someone. Even though we are not close, they know I would get you home safely." Hanabusa states. "Thank you. I will say I need to go home. I want to stop and get some take out too." Zero answers. "Yea Yuki isn't much of a cook." Hanabusa laughs. "That's ok. I don't mind cooking. I don't mind anything as long as she is with me."Zero responds. "Treat her well. I am glad you two have each other."Hanabusa states. "Me too." Zero replies. "I hope she finally gets the happiness she deserves with you." Hanabusa states. "I know i am already happy with her. I just do hope she feels the same and doesn't regret this." Zero replies. "I guess, we will see in time." Hanabusa responds.

Hanabusa takes Zero home dropping him off in front of his apartment. Zero pickes up the take out and goes up to his apartment not able to wait to see her. When he walks into his apartment the whole place is spotless. Yuki cleaned everything up. Making the place look nice. He looks at the sofa where she is out cold. Laying there peacefully. Zero just feels content. Knowing she is here with him. That she can feel that safe with him.

He goes over to her and kisses her head. "Zero your home," Yuki says. "Yes, I got food too. I see you cleaned the place up while I was gone. "Zero says. Looking at the table ready for two. "Yes, i wanted to do something while you were gone. I think my nerves got the best of me. "Yuki confides. "So far everything is in order. No one suspects anything. You are dead. Kaname is in his own world. The time he comes to. We should be out of here."Zero remarks. Both walking to the dinning table to eat."I am sorry i had to do that to him. I hope in time he heals."Yuki comments. "He will. He is a strong man. Maybe in a way he will now be free as well." Zero answers.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Performance

They sit down to eat dinner. Zero just taking a look around the place, seeing how nice it is to have her here. On so many levels. This was more then he could ever ask for. They finish their dinner. Zero cleaning up the dishes. Letting Yuki get some rest on the sofa watching tv. When he is done he joins her. She goes into his arms staying close to him. He sees she will cuddle but that's about it. Since they have been together there hasn't been much else. No kisses, no sex no anything. Which he worries about. Feeling maybe she doesn't really feel that way about him. Maybe she regrets sleeping with him at all? He thought for someone who was so in love with him, there would be more intimacy. He knew she was getting over all that Kaname did to her. He just still wondered how she felt about him. If she was just doing this to protect the child. Would she regret this? He hoped she didn't. That was his biggest fear at the moment. She would regret doing this and being with him.

"Yuki its getting late, we should move to the bedroom. So we can get some sleep." Zero says. "Ok," Yuki says looking at the front door. "No, one is coming here. We are safe. I promise you."Zero replies. Yuki shakes her head. Going over to the windows and making sure each of them were locked. Zero finding that funny. If Kaname wanted in here a locked window wouldn't stand in his way. Nothing would. But if that made her feel safe. So be it. Zero notices she is worried that Kaname may still come after them. Whatever he did do to her, is staying with her. Frightening her a lot.

They walk into the bedroom. Yuki wearing one of Zero's old tee's. He just looks at her wanting so badly to be close to her. Reliving in his mind all they did that night. Wanting it again. They get into bed, Yuki just snuggles up to him. Laying her head on his chest. Falling asleep. He knows something is bothering her. She has been through a lot lately. He just hopes she heals from it all.

That Monday Zero goes into work, Everyone still talking about Yuki's death. People not able to believe she took her own life. That king lost his queen. Yuki wasn't really anyone. People only saw her because she was Kaname's queen. Not because she really ever did anything. She was a pureblood it made her special. Everyone always loved to talk about them. Now they had something to say. All pretending to grieve, for a woman they hardly new. And a King they have no clue about. Just in their own minds thinking about how wonderful, because they were King and Queen. Zero knew this would cause some ruckus with the council. How did Kaname let her do this? Did he see this coming? What made her do it? Kaname would be busy for a while trying to get over his own grief and even trying to explain what happened. That would give them plenty of time to get out of here.

Zero just walks to his office, ignoring them all. Knowing he had to pretend as well. Even more than them. Since he knew her, Loved her, and most knew it. While he is in his office the smell of pureblood hits his sences. He knows that Kaname made an appearance. He knew he would sooner or later. No matter how hard this hit him. He had to put his control on. Act as if nothing would take him down. The pureblood King was still the same. Just now a widow. He was still strong, still able to do his job and most of all still a bastard.

Kaname walks into Zero's office, his eyes bloodshot. "What do you want Kuran?"Zero snaps. Kaname going over to him pushing him up against the wall. "This was all because of you. To protect you, she killed herself." Kaname yells. "Don't blame me for your doing's. She killed herself because you wouldn't let her go. You couldn't stand she loved me. Now neither of us have her. Are you happy?" Zero shouts. "As long as she isn't with you? Yes. I rather see her dead than with you. You ungrateful bastard."Kaname hisses. "Ungrateful? Your one to talk." Zero snaps. "I don't want you coming to her funeral. Stay away from me and my family." Kaname barks. "She would want me there. She loved me. Even if you don't want to admit it." Zero hisses. "I don't care. She will be buried on our grounds. I don't want you there. I do not want to ever see you again. You tarnished her enough." Kaname says. "Like I want to be around you? Why would I ever want to see you again? You took away the woman I loved most in this world. And after you did, you couldn't even make her happy. You let her kill herself. She killed herself to get away from you!" Zero yells. "The Hell with you Kiryu. If it wasn't for a promise I made to her. I would kill you right here and now. Watch you turn to ash. It would be my biggest pleasure."Kaname admits. "I have the same dream. Maybe one day we will get what we really want." Zero answers. "Now get out of my office."

Kaname walks out, putting his control back on. Talking to the people. accepting their condolences. When deep down inside, he was falling apart. He didn't know what to do. Or even where to start to live without her. He waited ten years to be with her. Now she was gone, to never return. He had nothing without her.

Zero, on the other hand, was glad that was over. He hoped that was the last time he would ever have to see him again. Feeling he put on a good enough performance. Seeing how torn Kaname was. he knew he would be no better without her either. He had all these years without her. Now it was Kaname's turn. To see what it was to be without the one he loved. He knew he hit some hard points with Kaname earlier. He wanted to hurt him, just like he did him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Hurt.

One month goes by, Zero goes to work and comes home to Yuki. She even tries to cook. It isn't anything special but she tries. They live a normal everyday life. Yuki seems happier than she has been in a long while. Able to be her true self.

Zero sees that she hasn't moved closer to him. He thought by now there relationship would be more of one of a boyfriend/girlfriend. Where they were still stuck on friends. Which he found really odd after all they shared at cross. He still couldn't get over most of the things they did there. The sex was incredible and he wanted more. He wanted to be close to her in every way there was. She just didn't seem interested in that part of there relationship at all.

\Which is now bothering him a lot. He knew he had to play at work that he was upset. Which now he wasn't lying. All different thoughts would work through his mind. Eating away at him. Still hoping that she wanted him. Him feeling she was regretting this. It always was in the back of his mind.

"Zero, I stopped in to see how you are doing?" Yagari says. "Really? You have been doing this for a month now. I am sick of it."Zero snaps. "Wow, today not a good day?" Yagari asks. "What do you think? I need a change of scenery. This place is now getting under my skin. Kaname comes here every now and then and I hate hiding. Trying to stay away from him because I can't stand the bastard. The things I would like to do to him. ANd I cant. Makes me crazy! It is all his fault she is dead. That she suffered." Zero comments.

"I thought the feud would be over now that she is gone. It just seems to start another one. Not to mention, he escorted you off his premises when you tried to go to her funeral. Everyone thought that was terrible of him. You are her longtime friend. You two grew up together. You're almost like a brother to her." Yagari replies. "That just proves what an evil bastard he is. I only went to pay my respects. Not to make a scene but of course, it did. I know he told me to stay away but that's not me. That's not what she would have wanted. " Zero comments.

"We know. Maybe you should go home early? Take a break. You really do need one. You need to be on your toes for this job. It doesn't seem like you are. It's safer for you to take a break. Get your head together." Yagari mentions.

"Maybe your right. I do need a break. I think I will go home early." Zero states. "Do you need me to come with you? Need company?" Yagari asks. "No, I would rather have the alone time." Zero replies.

Yagari doesn't know what to say. He feels very bad for Zero. Knowing that he loved Yuki. He sees that it's tearing him apart. Zero good enough to play the part, which some wasn't a part. It really did bother him all that Kaname put her through, for being with him that night. He hated her hurt, him being the reason just made it worse. He always hated Kaname anyway. This just gave him more reason to.

Zero gets in the car and heads home, thinking about the funeral. How he went because Yuki told him, he needed to. Since when would Zero listen to anything Kaname said? Which was true. So he made it out to be a site in front of all family and friends. Kaname escorting him off the property and Zero punching Kaname in the face. Which only made him want to kill Zero more. Zero knew that wouldn't help but it would make it look real. Not to mention, he loved it. He owed him one. Zero just chuckles to himself rethinking that.

Once home, he just walks into the apartment. Yuki making something to eat. "Hey Zero your home early. Is everything ok?" Yuki asks. "Yea." Zero answers coldly. "Would you want something to eat? Yuki answers. "No. I'm not hungry. I am going to go lay down." Zero barks. "Zero what's wrong?" Yuki says following him to the bedroom. "Why are you following me? Go do what you normally do around here when I'm not here." Zero snaps. "Why are you like this? What happened?" Yuki asks. Trying to sit on the bed next to him. Touching his back. "Why are you here really? You obviously don't want me, as your boyfriend."Zero yells bluntly. "What do you mean?" Yuki asks lost. "I am not blind Yuki. You have been here a month. Its been just like when we were at cross. Like when we were kids. We watch tv, eat, do everything together as friends. That day at Cross, you wanted me. I don't see that anymore. Where are these so-called cravings you have for me? You haven't taken my blood once. You haven't even kissed me." Zero snaps. "I am sorry Zero. It's not that I don't want you, or crave you. I do. I love being close to you. It's just hard." Yuki says.

"Why? It wasn't that night. You were all over me. We made love over and over again. Is it hard because you still have feelings for him? Do you miss him? Maybe this was a mistake?" Zero asks. "It's not any of that. Its because what he did to me, was to make me scared to be with you. As much as I said it didn't. It has. When I get close to you, I see him attacking me. Hurting me. Telling me this is what I will get if I touch you. It still haunts my dreams." Yuki says.

"Oh, I'm Sorry Yuki. I just thought you didn't want me. That you changed your mind? Your just here for this child. Who might even be his after all." Zero states. "I love you Zero. You need to believe that. I am here because I want to be with you. I will admit at first it was for the child. But now it's not. I love being with you. I feel safe here. I just have to get over the rest. If you can give me time?" Yuki comments. "I can, as long as you still want me? You still need me?" Zero says. "I do." Yuki answers. Moving close to Zero and giving him a kiss. A light soft one on his lips. Which in turn makes Zero push her closer to him.

She sees he needs blood. Which scares her, but she knows she needs to work through that. "Take what you need," Yuki says.

Zero looking into her eyes. Licks her neck and sticks his fangs in, getting the warm crimson liquid his craved so badly. Also seeing everything Kaname did to her first hand. The images, too much for him to handle. Seeing how rough he was with her, how he hurt and beat her. He now understands what she went through. Pushing himself back away from her neck. Wiping away the blood on his mouth.

"Yuki I am so sorry. My god, what came over him?" Zero asks. "Rage. Jealousy. Pain. "Yuki answers. "I see why now you left. We need to get out of here. I am so sorry. I truly understand now. That bastard. How could he?" Zero comments.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 pushing through

Zero Now seeing everything for himself, still can't believe everything that Kaname has done to her. He knew Hanabusa said he hurt her, but this was nothing like he thought. He saw the rage and hurt in Kaname's eyes. Knowing now for sure, he would hurt this child, him and maybe even Yuki. There wouldn't be anything to stop him. He just felt terrible, that she had to go through that for him. That he couldn't even be there to save her. He would never let him hurt her again.

Zero gets into bed, laying down, pulling Yuki close to him. Holding her, wanting to keep her safe as well as make her feel safe. He saw why being close to him was a problem now. He was happy that she could even lay there next to him. Feeling in time, she hopefully would trust him enough to let go again. He rubbed his hand up and down her back. Soothing her to sleep. Just not getting any himself. This just pushed him more to want to get out of here. They had three more weeks then he was going to ask for the transfer. Hoping after that they could move on and let go of the past.

For the next three weeks, Zero goes to work. Yagari still checking in on him every day. Making sure Zero wouldn't do anything stupid. Feeling he was all he really had left. He didn't go near Kaien much. Or Cross for that matter. He hadn't returned there since him and Yuki made love there. His weekly visits and dinners with Kaien stopped. Feeling if he started then it would be easier to stay away. Kaien would call him, he would talk to him for a bit and let him go. Trying to break free from the people he knew here. Knowing once he went to China he wouldn't see them much. He didn't want them visiting him, they would see Yuki. He was happy with starting a new fresh start. He felt it would be better for him and Yuki. Leave all the pain and hurt in the past. Make a new start hopefully happy. Most of all together.

Zero was just waiting for the time to past, so he could put the word in. He would go to work every day. Doing his job. Then heading home to Yuki like he always dreamed of. Sitting down having dinner together, talking. Watching tv and going to bed. It was like they were already married. Even having no sex. Zero laughed to himself. Yet if he had to, he would do this the rest of his life. Being with her, raising this child. They were a family. One he always wanted.

Those few weeks seemed like months. Going slowly till they could be free. Yuki happy with being in Zero's apartment. She was always locked up. This was no different. Just she would look forward to when Zero would come home from work. Having dinner together. She would watch tv during the day. Clean around, wash clothes and cook. A regular housewife. She found that refreshing. It was better than at the Mansion where she did nothing. SHe had no control over anything. Here she was free to do as she please. Zero didn't care what she did to the apartment. He was just happy she was there. It was a nice change.

Kaname would go to the association here and there. Just checking in, making everyone see that he was fine. Even though he was anything but fine. He was a nervous wreck. The smallest things would set him off. If it wasn't for Ai, Hanabusa doubted he would have even stayed alive. He was half the man he was. Just pushing his way through. He spent a lot of time with the Ai. Being everything she needed and more. Making sure he would make her happy. Doing all the things Yuki wanted to do and he failed to. Not wanting to make the same mistake twice. He couldn't lose Ai. It was all he had left. He despised Zero more now than ever. Knowing how Yuki truly felt about him in the end. Feeling that he was the reason for all of this. Even though he did things, he felt Zero was a big part of her pushing away. For her not really ever being happy with him. It was something he just couldn't get over. He went to the association to also make Zero feel uncomfortable. He knew that Zero hated him as well. The feud would never die.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 FInally

The three weeks finally pass. Zero waits for Yagari to come to his office like he has been doing for the past two months.

"My boy, how are you today?" Yagari asks walking into Zero's office. Taking a seat. "I hate it here." Zero answers. "What do you mean?" Yagari asks. "I don't want to be here anymore. I have nothing. All I see is her. Even though, we haven't seen each other all those years before. The memories are everywhere. I would like to transfer out of here. I want to start new. Move on. I just feel I will never be able to do that here. Kaname always walking the halls. Just to break my balls. One day, I am going to go out there and beat the shit out of him. One of us will wind up dead, if not both of us." Zero states.

"Wow, Boy. You are going through some things. I am sure, we can transfer you out of here. If that is what you really want? Where are you thinking of going?" Yagari asks. "I was thinking about going to China. It's only an hour flight from here." Zero answers. "Really? Things are so different there. Are you going to fit in? The culture is different. It will be a big step for you." Yagari replies. "I am sure. I will be fine. I thought about the states, just figured that might be more to get used to. If I feel I don't like it. I can always go there. I just need a change of pace." Zero states.

"Ok. I will put you in. Get your an apartment." Yagari responds. "Would it be possible to get a home this time? If I like it there, I may want to settle down and stay there." Zero asks. "Sure. I will see what I can do. I just want you sure about all this. I understand you need a change. Its just going to be a different one. Katio is there working, so I guess you will have someone. If You need him. Otherwise, you will be on your own." Yagari states. "I rather be. I find it better to be on my own." Zero answers. "OK, I will see what I can do. I will get back to you at the end of the week." Yagari comments.

Zero is more than happy that Yagari accepted his transfer. He knew it would take some getting used to. It was just an hour flight away. It would get them away from Kaname. For the most part, Kaname didn't go to China often. So everything should be fine.

Zero goes home that night, happy. He walks in the door to Yuki cooking. Like she does most nights. "Hey. "Yuki says. "Hey. I told Yagari about China. He said he will put it in. He will also see what he could do about a house. That way we will have our own for when the baby comes." Zero replies. "That's great. I can't wait to leave. It will finally just be me and you." Yuki says. "Yes. I can't wait either. Then you can finally go out and be normal. We can get ready for this child too. We will need a crib and stuff." Zero states. "I can't wait to do that with you." Yuki answers. "Same." Zero replies. Sitting down to eat dinner. Just smiling up at her.

Yuki is very happy, just now and then she thinks about what if this child isn't Zero's. Then what? Will they be able to just let this be? Go on like nothing is wrong? It would be a pureblood, the child of the man he hates so much. Made out of a night of hell. Just to think it shook Yuki to her core. Hoping deep down this child was Zero's. That thought brought a lot of joy to her. Something of Zero's growing inside of her. It made things better.

The thought of having a child also brought up thoughts about Ai. Yuki missed her a lot. Hoping that the little girl was doing well. Leaving her was the hardest thing, she had to do. She just knew she had to. She hoped that one day, she would get to see the child again. Hoping that she would want to see her too, and not hating her for leaving her to protect her sibling. There was a lot Yuki was struggling with. It wasn't all peaches and Cream. She just hoped once they got away far enough, things would improve. She would have her freedom and the man she loved


	30. Chapter 30

Thoughts? Feelings? What do you think so far? Let me know.'

Chapter 30 Transfer

A few days go by, and Zero is in his office when Yagari comes in. "Hey boy, I got some good news for you," Yagari says. "Ok, What?" Zero answers. "You got the transfer, I also got you a three bedroom house, with two bathrooms, large kitchen, and even a yard. I hope this will help you move on the way you should." Yagari states. " Oh, Thank you so much. I am so glad to be out of here. The house sounds great too. Thank you, Master. You always come through for me." Zero answers gratefully.

"I always will. If you ever need me please don't hesitate to call me. I have to admit, I will miss seeing you every day. I just know you need this, so I am willing to help you." Yaragi replies. "I really do need this, more than you know. I will start packing my stuff. When can I leave?" Zero asks. "End of the week, you can be on the plane. Here is your ticket. There will be a car that meets you at the airport to drive you to your home. He can also take you to the association there. Katio will be there, he can help you get to know things around work, and even at home. He moved there a year ago. So he knows a few things, he wanted out of here too but for different reasons. He was trying to better his career. You are up for president here, I am not sure if they will accept that there. Things are a bit different. They don't believe what you really can do, They won't till they see what you can. It may take a bit to move up there." Yagari comments.

"I am fine with all that, I worked my way up here as well. Everyone looking and judging me because I am a vampire. It follows me everywhere I go. It will be nothing new." Zero answers. "If you say so, then fine. I hope you get all that you're looking for." Yagari responds. Giving Zero a hug. Walking out of his office.

Zero is so happy he can't contain himself, which was very rare. He packs up his stuff throwing it in a box. Which wasn't much. A mug, some files, and a few other things. He never had much, so it was like leaving nothing. He grabs his coat, not even saying goodbye to anyone. Just happy to be leaving. He couldn't wait to go home to tell Yuki, they could finally be a family. Finally, get away from Kaname and this place.

He drives home fast, getting home in record time. Heading up to his apartment, opening the door. "Yuki, Where are you?" Zero says. "I am right here. Is everything ok? Your home so early."Yuki asks. "Yes, I got the transfer and a house. We can start packing, we leave at the ending of the week." Zero states. "Yuki jumps into his arms giving him a passionate kiss. One that she hasn't given him since that night at cross. He can't help himself but to kiss back and to grab her tightly. This is something he wanted more than anything. He picks her up carrying her into his bedroom. Still kissing her, not even to break to breathe. His heart beating so fast it felt like it was coming out of his chest.

"Zero, I am not sure I can go all the way yet. I am still nervous about everything." Yuki admits. "That is fine if you want me to stop I will. I just want to be close to you. I want to touch you. I want to show you just how much I want you." Zero answers. Yuki just smiles at him, wanting the same. Just the fear in her still there, never going away.

Zero lays her on the bed, Kissing her lips, and down her neck. He sees that Yuki just kisses back her hands stay at his chest. He can see she is still hurt from what Kaname did to her. So he feels he will take it slow. Not rushing intercourse, just touching and being close. He gets in bed next to her, rubbing his hand down her back. Spending a lot of time on her lips. His hand moves down her thigh and up to her panty. Lightly touching her center, making sure each and every move is slow and tender. Showing her she doesn't have to be afraid of him. He still sees she is looking at the door as if someone is going to come in and tell them to stop. Or even something worse.

"Yuki, Look at me, look into my eyes and nowhere else," Zero says. Trying to get her to relax.

He moves his hand around her womanhood, touching the lips. Which earns him a nice moan from her. She pushes her self closer to him, kissing him deeply, as his finger slides inside of her. "Zeroo." She says in a light moan. Which only drives him wilder. He moves his finger in and out faster rubbing her clit at the same time. Making her pant, and moan on the side of him. Her hands grabbing his shirt and pulling at it. He can see he is turning her on. Its what he wants, what he craves. He keeps going until she shutters on his fingers. Letting everything go.

Yuki holds Zero tight, her heart beating fast and trying to catch her breath. She looks into his eyes not looking away. She slides her hand down to his pants, where she undoes his belt and unzippers his pants. SLiding out his very hard member. She keeps looking at him, as she slides her hand around his balls squeezing them lightly. Earning her a large moan from Zero. The feeling of her hand on him driving him crazy. She slides her hand around his hard shaft sliding it up and down. Going slow at first then speeding up. Going up and down faster and harder each time. Letting him explode in her hand.

They just lay there in each other's arms, knowing they are finally going to be able to move on. Zero knows she is still shaken, he just needs to help her get through it. Today was a start, it showed there relationship could move forward. He was happy.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Arriving

The next few days, Zero and Yuki pack everything they need up, getting ready to move. Yuki having nothing but underwear to pack made things very easy for her. Nothing to leave behind, nothing for Kaname or anyone else to find. Zero didn't have much himself. Just a few clothes, his weapons, and a few other things. He was looking forward to getting away. To starting fresh.

"Ok so how is this going to work? Yagari said that Katio is going to be there. He can be a real pain sometimes. It's going to be hard to get things past him. The only thing is, he will not go against me. So we will not have to worry about him. I guess in a way, its good we will have someone there we know." Zero states.

"As long as he doesn't tell anyone, I am alive, it doesn't matter. I am sure we are not going to be able to hide from him. He will be at our home, see our child being born. He will be harder than anyone to hide from." Yuki answers. "How are we getting you there? I have a plane ticket, we don't want anyone seeing you on the plane." Zero states. "They won't, I will be using my familiar. I will be sitting right next to you, I will even be in the car ride home with you. I won't change till we get to the house. I can't wait to see it." Yuki says excitedly.

"Yagari said its three bedrooms, two baths large kitchen, and even has a yard. It should be great for our family." Zero responds. "I am so happy Zero. I love you so much. This is like a dream to be able to really be with you." Yuki says. Giving him a hug. "Same for me," Zero responds.

When its time for Zero to get on the plane he does so. No one suspecting anything. He goes and takes a seat by the window, Yuki sitting on his arm. He sees her butterfly and just smiles. It only takes an hour for them to get to the China Airport. Which Zero is pretty glad for, he hates long flights.

Once they get to the airport, there is Katio waiting for him with a car. "Hey buddy, how are you? Its been so long?" Katio says. "I am ok now. I couldn't wait to get here. Can you please drive me to my new home? I would like to go there and spend the day. You can show me where we work tomorrow. I want to gather myself together first."Zero replies. "Sure, that's fine. Your home isn't far from work at all. Only about ten minutes, you can even walk every day if you like. I am sorry to hear about Yuki. I know you really cared about her." Katio says. "Yes, I do. She is my everything." Zero admits. Katio just looks at Zero, weirdly, seeing he is talking about her in the present tense. He just feels he is still grieving and it will take time for him to get over her. Butterfly Yuki catches it, but just stays seated in the back of the car, so that no one sees her there.

Katio drives Zero to his home. He pulls up to a nice size house, with everything that Yagari said it would have. The garden was nice and large and even had a fountain. He knew Yuki was going to love that.

"Thank you Katio, I can take it from here." Zero replies. "Are you sure? Do you need help unpacking or anything? I don't mind sticking around." Katio responds. "Naw, I am fine. I will see you early tomorrow morning for work." Zero comments. "Ok, if that is what you want. I will see you then. Have a great night, if you need anything just call me. I left my number on your refrigerator."Katio remarks. "Thanks,"Zero says. Waving by and heading into his home. Yuki flying in beside him, turning into herself, in the middle of the living room.

"Oh Zero its gorgeous! Is it really ours?" Yuki asks. "Yes, it's ours. Its nothing like the mansion your use to, but its a home." Zero states. "I don't want a mansion, I want this. I love it. I can't wait to make it more like ours."Yuki says. Kissing Zero deeply on his lips. "We are finally free, just you and me." Zero answers. "Its what I always wanted, "Yuki replies. Looking all around the house.

"Was the flight ok for you?" Zero asks. "Yes, everything was fine. It was a little weird being around Katio though. I didn't really like lying to him. I also caught it when you said you care for me very much. Were you giving him hints?" Yuki asks. "I know sooner or later he is going to figure it out. He isn't dumb at all, he is a very skilled hunter. So instead of lying to him, i said the truth. If he caught it or not is on him but i didn't lie." Zero answers. "I thought so." Yuki says with a smile.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 commitment

After they take a look around, going into each of the rooms, Zero pulls Yuki to the side. "I have something to give you," Zero says. "What?" She answers. "Well, first I would like you to be my wife," Zero says. "Zero I would love to. Just I am still married to Kaname. It wouldn't be legal." Yuki says with a frown. "That's fine, we can make our own ceremony. Just me and you, say our own vows. Just because it's not legal doesn't make it real for us. Its still a commitment to each other." Zero comments. Pulling out a gold wedding band from his coat pocket. "Will you marry me Yuki?" Zero asks on one knee.

"OMG, Yes. I will. I love you Zero." Yuki says looking into his eyes. Filled with happiness. Zero grabs Yuki's hands, holding them into his.

"Yuki I take you to be my wife, to love to cherish and honor. To stand by you no matter what happens. I love you with all my heart and I always will. As you always tried to protect and watch over me. I will do the same for you." Zero says. Sliding the wedding ring on her finger.

"Zero, I love you and I take you as my husband to love to cherish and honor. I will stand by your side no matter what happens also. You are my world and always will be. I will always do everything in my power to protect you." Yuki says tears running down her face. She slides the ring Zero got for himself on his finger. They look deeply into each other's eyes, taking a long passionate kiss. Zero then breaks the kiss not sure if Yuki wants to go any further. So not pushing anything. He just moves on.

"Are you hungry?" Zero asks. "Yes, very this day has been very eventful." Yuki states. "The night should only get better. I will make us something to eat. You can set the table, it looks like there is dishes and silver wear already set up for us." Zero replies.

Yuki going over to get two of everything and putting it on the rectangular dark wood table. Zero whips up some Roman, which he does best. They sit at the table and eat their first dinner as husband and wife. Zero can see the happiness just radiate off of Yuki now. He knows that the marriage even though it's not legal meant a lot to her. It also did to him. It was something he wanted for a very long time. Never really thinking it would ever be real.

After they eat there meal they clean up, keeping the leftovers in the packed refrigerator. The Association made sure Zero didn't want for anything. The place was fully furnished and fully stocked with food. He knew Katio had a lot to do with it, he was grateful. It saved him a lot of time, looking for where to get things. More time to be able to spend with Yuki, before having to go back to work.

It's late and they are both tried, both heading up to there new bedroom. Yuki still didn't have much of anything. She was still wearing Zero's old tees to bed. She takes her shower and puts on another one he gave her. Heading to bed, where he was already in. Waiting for her.

"You sure are fast when it comes to getting washed."Yuki says with a smile."Yes, I always was. You smell great."Zero answers. Moving closer to her. "This is our first night as husband and wife. I want to give myself to you fully." Yuki replies. "Are you sure your ready?" Zero asks. "Yes, I can't let him hold me back anymore. It's actually what he wanted. Its why he did it. I will not let him have any more control over me. I want to be with you, in every sense of the word." Yuki states.

"I want that too."Zero answers. Kissing her passionately on her lips, pushing her body close to his. He kisses down her neck, licking and lightly sucking. Yuki's hands in his silver hair pushing his lips closer to her neck. The fire burning deep inside of her, how she wanted him. How she craved him. She licks his neck as well, kissing down it and then sinking her fangs into his sweet flesh. Taking everything she needed. Finally letting go of everything Kaname did to her. Letting Zeros blood wash down her throat. The feeling of ecstasy taking over. Zero doesn't waste any time either, just sinking his fangs into her neck, feeling her joy, and love for him. Which takes over his whole body. He sees how happy, he makes her, how much she really wants him. The same feelings that were at Cross, are now back again even stronger.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 becoming one.

Yuki now sits on Zero's lap, pushing herself closer to him. Kissing down her bit marks, licking at them. She goes up to his ear where she nibbles on his ear lobe. Making Zero jelly in her hands. She just smiles at him, giving him another kiss on his lips. His hands on her waist traveling down to her ass. Pushing her closer to him, the kiss getting even deeper. He slides his old grey teeshirt off of her body. Throwing it to the side of the room, wanting to feel her naked body up against his. He removes his own shirt, so now their naked chests are touchings.

He turns her over, so she is lying on the bed and he is on top of her. He now kisses down her neck, to her breast. Taking one by one into his mouth, sucking, nibbling and licking them. Giving them both great attention. Yuki squirming underneath him brings him great pleasure. He sees how much he turns her on. Her moans drive him to only do more things to her. Things he dreamt he would be able to do to her again since cross.

He places butterfly kisses down her shomach, reaching her panties, which he slowly slides down her slender legs. Throwing them to the rest of their clothes on the floor. He kisses the inside of her thighs, sucking and leaving purple buries. Marking his territory. He slides his hand to her center, rubbing up and down. Seeing just how wet he already made her, he slides one of his long slender fingers inside her. Licking on the outer lips, going up and down with his tongue. Making her lose all control. He has to hold down her thighs, as she moves uncontrollably beneath him. Her hands pulling at his hair, as he licks more sliding two fingers inside her. Going in and out, licking at her nub. Sending her completely over the edge.

He now moves his way back up to her lips, planting a long passionate kiss on her lips. She wraps her arms and legs around him. Wanting more of him, wanting to feel him inside of her. "Zero, Make love to me. I want to feel you." Yuki says. Those words are enough for Zero. Its everything he wanted to hear and more. His member is hard and throbbing needing a release. He places it in front of her entrance where he slowly slides into her. Loving every feel as each inch slides into her. Her hands rubbing up and down his back, her legs still around his waist pushing him in deeper.

He goes in and out, faster and harder as he can't take it much more. His want for her is even higher then it was the first time they spent together. He now knows what it feels like to be inside her. To feel her warmth around his penis. His manhood just throbs as he goes faster and faster till he feels her squeeze around him. He lets go inside of her, yelling out her name, as he fills her core deeply.

He lays on top of her holding her in his arms, never wanting to let her go. "I love you Zero," Yuki says out of breath. "I love you too." He answers trying to catch his. "Being with you is very special to me." Yuki states. "I love being that close to you. Its something I always wanted. I was scared we would never get to share that again after Cross. I am so glad you let go tonight." Zero comments. "It's our wedding night, I wanted it to be special. I don't want him to cloud over our relationship. This is a new start, a new beginning. I really do want this family with you." Yuki answers. "So do I. I am here no matter what. I want you to know that. I will never leave you, even if it's not my child. We will still go on, it doesn't change a thing." Zero replies. "That means a lot to me, I just hope it is yours. I want to have your child. A part of you, from the night we shared that, was special." Yuki responds. "If this one isn't mine, we can always have one together. We are together for always now." Zero states.

Moving to his side, taking her with him. So she is now laying on top of him. Yuki holds him tight, just hoping that his child is really his. Even though he just said all that, she still dreads if its Kaname's, for many reasons. It wouldn't be a good thing. She was trying to move on from the past, not take a piece of it with her. A piece that she really didn't want. It would be a forever reminder of the pain Kaname inflected on her that night. The fear he put inside her, the fear she did her best to overcome tonight. Giving her all to Zero, knowing it was what he wanted. She was still frightened inside, just not letting him see it. She wanted to enjoy the happiness of the day. For once having something she truly wanted. Being with a man, that wanted to be there for her in every way. Just not in name. She didn't want to lose that or anything they have been building the last two months. It was better than she ever imaged.


	34. Chapter 34

So, what do you think? Do you guys like the story so far?

Chapter 34 The talk

As they are laying there, Yuki falls asleep in Zero's arms. Zero starting to doze, until he hears someone knocking on his door. "Damn it, It must be Katio. I wish he would stay away." Zero spats. Yuki is so tired, she doesn't even answer. She just rolls over and goes back to sleep. Which Zero is grateful for, he knows she is feeling safer. Which makes him happy. He sees things are improving.

He throws on his underwear, top, and pants, heading downstairs to open the door.

"It's late what do you want?" Zero snaps. "Its only 10 pm, since when did you get to be an old man?" Katio asks. "I need to get up early for work, so do you." Zero answers. closing the door behind him, sitting on the bench outside.

Katio is a smart vampire hunter, he knows Zero is hiding something. Not to mention, he sees the hickey on his neck. "Ok, who is she?" Katio asks. Handing Zero a beer from the six pack he took. "What do you mean?" Zero replies. "Don't lie to me. I am not dumb. You wanted to get rid of me super fast earlier and I obviously interrupted something now. Nice hickey by the way." Katio laughs. Zero puts his hand on his neck to cover it. "It's nothing." Zero replies. "Do you think I am going to believe that? I mean really you coming to China? I knew something was up just with that. Now I get it. You with a woman? It could only be her, otherwise, it's not happening. I just have to say, you have a lot of balls to do this." Katio states. "Damn it, if you can figure it out." Zero hisses.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what he will do to the both of you if he finds she is alive? If he finds her with you? He hates you as it is. This would just give him reason to kill you." Katio spats. "I can't help it, I love her. I want to be with her. SHe had to get away from him, so I helped her. She doesn't want him anymore. He hurt her badly, he is a bastard." Zero replies. "Yea he may be that, but you're crazy. That bastard will string you up alive. Shit not to mention, what the vampire counsel would say if they knew she was with you? OMG, You know what they think about us." Katie responds. "It doesn't matter. No one knows it's her and you're going to keep it that way. RIGHT?" Zero shouts.

"Of course. I don't care for him, I hate him as much as you do. It's just if I can figure it out, you need to be super careful. You are just lucky here no one cares about shit. Just hope Kaname never comes here." Katio answers. "He doesn't normally come here. So we should be fine. She looks a lot different also, plus she is pregnant." Zero admits. "WHAT? Are you fucking crazy? Holy shit! You don't just run away with the pureblood, Steal her from her pureblood husband, you even knock her up? Good Lord, is there anything else you want to do? Before we just build you a grave?" Katio says.

"I am being honest with you. There is a chance it's not mine. Let's just say things are complicated." Zero replies. "You're going to take his kid? Are you on something? What did she put in your drink? More like what the fuck are you smoking? Not to mention, what the fuck would you want with his Pureblood child? How the hell are you going to hide that?" Katio huffs. "Nothing. Stop that. I love her, We will work through this. Just keep your fucking mouth closed and everything should be fine. It will be just a child. It will know me as it's father." Zero snaps. "What's with the damn ring? You married her? This shit is getting deeper and deeper. When he comes to kill you, I don't know if I can help." Katio replies.

"He isn't coming, and yes I took her as my wife," Zero responds. "Don't let anyone at the association know that yet. Yagari said you came here grieving over a loved one. The less anyone here knows about you the better. They don't really care but if anyone knows or talks to Kaname they can tell him. He will know something is off that two months after her death you got married. Shit everyone back there will know something is wrong." Katio answers. "Everyone knew I loved her?" Zero asks. "Fuck yea. We all saw it. You were just too dumb to say something, now that you did, you sure got into a nice deep hole." Katio responds.

"I can't worry about that now. I have to make sure she is safe. That the child is safe. I won't tell anyone anything personally, but thats nothing new. I never tell anyone anything. So it will just seem like normal me. I am just here to work. I don't even really have to but it would look even more suspicious if I left the association. Plus I can always keep tabs knowing what is going on." Zero remarks.

"Yes, all everyone sees that you have if your work. If you left it they would wonder and be even more worried about you. What are you going to do when Kaien and Yagari want to visit you? You do know that will happen?" Katio states. "Yea I thought about that. I will try to see them at the association. Maybe me and you can take them out, not letting them come to my home. We will think of something when the time comes. Neither of them knows what is going on. I kept them in the dark to keep them safe." Zero admits.

"Thats for the better. You have nothing to worry about with me, I am here for you in whatever you need. All I can say is be careful. As long as no one can tell who she is, you should be fine. I wouldn't take her to any functions at the association. They might not know her, but they heard of her. If you bump into anyone that knows Kaname or that group, they will surely tell him. Putting him wise, you don't need that." Katio comments. "We are going to have to hide for most of this relationship. But if it keeps her safe, and we can live peacefully. I don't care. " Zero replies. "I hope for your sake all this works out." Katio answers. Drinking his third beer.

They sit there finishing there six pack, talking in general now. Zero despite trying to get rid of Katio earlier feels a peacefulness come over him. Finally able to tell the truth. Letting someone share his thoughts and worries besides Yuki. He saw that having him there was going to be a good thing. At least they had some family.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 First Day

Zero walks back into the house, locking the door. Then going back upstairs, seeing Yuki sleeping in bed. Seeing her there makes his heart filled with joy. Her naked warm body laying there is more than any dream he has ever had. He can't help himself but to get into bed, after taking his clothes off and pushing her naked warm smooth body up against his.

"Zero, you feel cold," Yuki says. Moving over more to him. "I was outside talking to Kaito," Zero responds. Kissing her passionately on the lips. "Zero you smell like beer? Have you been drinking?" Yuki asks. "Yes, I had a few with Kaito. I missed being next to you. I want to pick up where we left off." Zero says. With even more courage than before. Yuki goes into his kisses more deeply, as Zero pushes his body on top of hers, entering her. Slowly, enjoying the feel of her warm wet core about his manhood. The feeling takes his breath away. He holds her tightly in his arms as he goes in and out of her. They lay side by side, in each other's arms, as one person. Their lips touching each other's, their tounges entwining. Zero keeps up his pace, till they both climax together. Staying in each other's arms falling asleep.

Morning comes too quick, the alarm blaring in Zero's ears. Yuki lightly nudging Zero awake. "I'm up." He says as he lightly rolls over to Yuki giving her a good morning kiss. " The coffee maker should of went off to. I put it on before bed last night." Yuki says. "Great, I will get a cup before work. Kaito should be here soon to pick me up. Just let him in." Zero says. "Wait, what? Let him in? Won't he see me?" Yuki answers. "It's fine, he already knew it was you. I told you he was smart and would catch on." Zero says looking at Yuki putting on his tee shirt. "You know this weekend, I think we should go out and get you some clothes. I think its time for you to go back to normal." Zero adds. "That sounds good. I will go get some coffee for both of us." Yuki answers.

Zero getting into the shower, washing himself. Feeling the most calm he has ever felt. Was this married life? Being with the woman he loved? IT was great. He just hoped it would stay like this.

While Yuki is downstairs getting the coffee, the doorbells rings. She goes to the window to see who it is. "Come in Kaito, you want a cup of coffee?" Yuki asks. "Sure, I would love one," Kaito responds. "Zero will be right down. He is getting ready." Yuki replies. "Thank you." Kaito states. Looking at the blonde Yuki in front of him. "You look different." Kaito comments. "Thas the point," Yuki replies. "You did a good job, I didn't really recognize you. I do hope you love Zero as you claim. He is doing a lot to protect you. He can get killed for this." Kaito says bluntly. "I know, and I do love him very much. IF I didn't I wouldn't be here. He is my whole world. My everything." Yuki comments.

Zero coming down the steps. Yuki hands him his cup of coffee. "Thank you. I am ready to go. I will see you later on today." Zero states. Kissing her deeply on her lips before walking out the door. Yuki stopping him for a minute to fix his undone tie. That is always messy. She just smiles at him. Looking deeply in his eyes. "You never change." She says with a giggle. He just kisses her forehead.

"She does look different, cute in your shirt. Worth dying over? I'm not so sure though." Kaito comments. "Stop looking at her in my shirt. She is my wife."Zero snaps. "Thats the only thing you got from what I said? Damn dude you are love struck!" Kaito chuckles. "I know the rest, nothing is going to change it. So there is no sense in keep bringing it up. For the first time this morning I woke up happy. I haven't been happy since I was a child. Before my parents were murdered. She brings such peace to me. I want this to work, and I will do anything to protect it." Zero states. "I am glad your happy. I just hope its worth it." Kaito answers. "It is." Zero states.

Once they get to the association, they have to get scanned to enter the building. Zero seeing the security here is much different. "Always keep your ID Card with you. You will need it for a lot here. They take no chances." Kaito states. Zero just nods.

Kaito takes him to the President's office, opening the door to find an older man, with brown hair, green eyes about 6 feet tall. "Hey, you must be the new recruit from Japan?" Marco says. "Yes, I am Zero Kiryu." Zero answers. "Great to finally met you. We heard a lot of things about you. How your suppose to be the greatest hunter of all. This we have to see." Marco says with a chuckle." I won't disappoint you." Zero answers. "Good, I am glad to hear that. If all we heard is true, you will be a great asset to us. We are always looking for a good strong hunter. It is a bit strange that you're a vampire also. That does kind of put a damper on this." Marco replies. 'It always has, it's nothing new. Its just part of me, Not all of me." Zero responds. "True, if the other association let it ride, I am sure we can as well. As long as everything stays calm." Marco comments. "It will. Look I stay to myself, I won't give you any problems. I am just here to do my job. So tell me what you want and I am your man." Zero answers. "Wonderful, Here is a list of jobs for you to do. For now, you will have Kaito as your partner. He has been here awhile and can show you around." Marco says. Zero just nods walking out of the office.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Office

"Let me show you your office. They have given you your own. They are trying to go by the word of Kaien and Yagari. Kaien isn't as big of a deal here as he is in Japan but, they still take his word as a good one." Kaito answers. "So far it's not too bad. I do see them all looking at me. like I am going to bite them or something. They should know better, it's not like I am still a level E."Zero huffs. "You know people, it's just how they are. Here is no better. God forbid they knew about her. They would be no better than the council. Maybe even worse. SO keep it a secret." Kaito replies.

"I have no intentions of telling them any of my business. Thank you for showing me around my office. It's a dump."Zero barks. "Hey, it might be but its also my office. They like putting us in these shitty ones. To see if we complain. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of it." Kaito remarks. "Neither am I, I should be on the field most of the time. It shouldn't matter." Zero responds. "You keep thinking that. They are going to desk you all they can. Letting there own get up the ranks."Kaito answers. Going over to his desk.

Zero just figures its nothing new. He had this before and just worked his way up keeping his mouth closed. He was used to it. He had a job he loved, and the woman he loved, at this moment nothing could take him down.

He stays the day at his office looking over files, Seeing that Kaname did go there. Here and there. They knew very much about him. Thinking he was a god just like everyone else. He was good at fooling people. He knew he had to be careful. Not to let anyone be suspicious of anything he does. Which stuck in this office there wasn't anything to look at. Just a regular guy, working a regular job.

Later that evening Zero and Kaito head home, Kaito driving Zero home. Both of them walking into wonderful smells of food.

"She cooks?" Kaito asks. "Yes, she is doing well at it," Zero says. "Your home," Yuki says running into Zero's arms. Giving him a great big hug and kiss. "I missed you." She says.

Kaito just watching. Never really seeing Zero smile before.

"I missed you too. I am glad I'm home." Zero replies."Me too. Why don't you both have a seat? Dinner will be right up."Yuki says. "Good, I get dinner too."Kaito smiles.

Zero just chuckles at him.

They both sit down at the dinner table, Yuki taking a big platter of pork chops out, with mashed potatoes and gravy.

"It looks great," Kaito says. "Thank you. I was watching the cooking channel so I thought I would try it." Yuki answers.

They all sit down at the table talking about the day and eating. Enjoying the company and friendship of each other. Finally being normal. It was something none of them had for a long time. It was a nice feeling to share. Finally able to be themselves.

Kaito enjoys dinner and dessert, stuffing himself to the brim.

"I will be heading home. Thank you so much for dinner. It was delicious." Kaito states. "You're very welcome. Thank you for helping Zero with everything. It means a lot to me." Yuki answers. "Thats fine. He is an old friend. I will do anything I can to make both your stay here a good one." Kaito says walking out the door.

Yuki and Zero clean up the dishes, continuing there talk about the day. Zero locking up and closing the lights as they now head up to bed. Both taking their showers, then heading to bed.

Both curling up close together, Zeros arms wrapped around her. Feeling this is where he needs to be. She was everything he wanted. He saw that more and more the last two days. Falling asleep holding her close to him. She was finally his. This was finally the life he always wanted, never thinking he would get it. Nothing could compare to this, all his dreams where not even close. Just feeling her in his wrapped in his arms holding him tight was all he ever needed.


	37. Chapter 37 Weekend

Chapter 37 Weekend.

When the weekend comes, Zero is laying in bed next to Yuki. Watching her sleep. Just thinking back at the last week they spent together. How wonderful it was. He did feel it was about time, they got her some clothes and maybe even things for their new home. He wanted her to be able to pick things out and make it the way she wanted. He was totally different than Kaname. He didn't mind at all what she did around the house. He loved it all. He finally felt like he had a family of his own again. He also knew they were going to need baby stuff. No matter who the father was, this baby was going to be born. It would need a place to sleep. This house had three bedrooms, which was great, one for them, one for the child and even an extra. Zero thought maybe in time, they would have another child. The thought made him happy.

There was also a shadow over him, always wondering if the child she was carrying was his or Kaname's. Even though he didn't want her to know, that thought really bothered him. To raise his enemy's child wasn't really what he wanted. It would also raise eyebrows. How would they hide that fact it was a pureblood? Hell, even the child they would have together would be half pureblood. Just at least it would be his. He just had to take the thoughts out of his mind and go with what was happening. She was only three months, not even showing yet. Just he knows that wouldn't be forever.

"Yuki, time to get up," Zero says placing light kisses on her neck.

She just rolls over into his arms, looking up at his sweet face.

"I'm up. So we are going shopping today?" Yuki says with happiness. "Yes, You need things to wear. I am sure you are tired of wearing my shirts." Zero replies. "Not really. Your scent is with me all day. It makes me feel safe." Yuki answers. "Well, I am glad for that, just still you need your own things. Maybe we can even pick up some home goods and look for baby things. How does that sound to you?" Zero asks. "Sounds great. Really Zero? I would so love that." Yuki says excitedly. "Yes, Are you that happy to go out?" Zero laughs. "Yes but it's not really that, I want to make this home ours. Also, baby stuff is fun, I can't wait to share that with you." Yuki says with a gleaming smile. "If It makes you this happy, we will for sure have to do it. Get dressed, I will make us some toast and coffee to take with us." Zero replies.

Yuki gets dressed, as Zero goes downstairs to get something to eat. Just taking in the lazy morning. For the first time, there is a smile on his face. Looking around at his own home. He had his apartment, which was his. It just never brought his this much joy. He was aways all alone, never feeling he would have this. He knew he could find someone else, he just didn't want to. The thought always hurt him too much.

While he is getting food. Yuki comes downstairs dressed in her dark washed jeans, white sneakers, one of his grown out shirts, with her hair up in a bun, and wearing glasses. She looked nothing like the girl from Cross or the woman that Kaname married. She was a totally different person. Which Zero just stares at and smiles.

"So this is your new look?" Zero asks. "Well, for now, I don't think anyone will notice me while we are out. "Yuki states putting on a baseball cap. "Is that for added protection?" Zero laughs. "Whatever, It makes me look like a boy eh?" Yuki giggles. "Yea a cute one for that matter." Zero replies.

Zero hands her two pieces of toast and a cup of coffee which they both sit down and finish together.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Shopping

When they are done, they both head out to the car the Association is letting Zero use. A blue 4 door dodge. Zero liked that here he got everything. Actually more here then he got at working where he belonged. They never gave him a car or a place to live. He had to take care of everything. Here everything was given to him. Which was good also in case they just had to up and run. It was all the Associations things so nothing they had to worry about.

Zero didn't know that many places here but Kaito showed him where the mall was when he asked him earlier this week. That way he knew where to take her. Everything was knew to them both. Both seeing things here for the first time together. Which was another thing they were sharing. It was fun to experience all this together. Seeing Yuki's eyes light up and the littlest things. He could see she was very sheltered as the smallest things, she would take awe in. He felt sorry for her that she had to live that way for such a long time. He would never deny her, the freedom she so desperately wanted. He didn't see any reason to. He trusted her fully. And here he didn't have to worry about anyone going after her for being a pureblood. Thanks to Hanabusa you couldn't tell she was one. She barely gave off a vampire scent.

Once they get there they park in the parking lot, both getting out and walking into this huge mall. Nothing really different about it though. A mall is a mall. They find a woman's clothing store where Yuki goes in. Picking up some more underwear, and some bras. Zero just watching. Seeing a cute red set.

"Would you mind if I got this for you?" Zero asks. "No, not at all. If you would like to see me in it, just add it to the cart." She replies with a smile.

Zero adds it in with the matching red nightie he saw on the other side. Not able to help himself but to wonder how she would look in it. It made him excited to even picture her in it. His mind goes elsewhere while Yuki is shopping for shoes. She snaps him out of his fantasies when she askes how he like the shoes.

"They are great, get them." Zero answers. "Ok, I need some more pants a few tops and maybe a dress or two," Yuki says.

Zero just nods not really goes over the pjs section picking out some nice pairs of PJs and some nighties he knows she will like. Getting a few that will expand with her growing belly.

They pay for the items, then heading to the home goods store. Where Yuki seems to be in more of her element. She is gleaming from ear to ear. Zero just watches her and smiles to himself.

She picks out some goodies for her home, getting some new bedding and pillows. Some throw pillows for the sofa, a few new area rugs. Some cute curtains for downstairs and their own room. Then getting some things for the bathrooms. Yuki spinning all around this place. Zero knew she was going to tire herself out, yet he just let her do her thing. Knowing she never got the chance to before.

After paying for the items they head to the baby store. Where he sees she is even more excited than before.

"Oh, Zero look at that crib. What do you think?" Yuki asks. "I think its great. Get whatever you want." Zero replies. "But I want you to pick out things too. I want you to be a part of this." Yuki says. "Ok, What colors are we going to do?" Zero asks. "Something neutral, I guess. Since we don't know what it's going to be." Yuki responds. "Ok, How about grey and yellow?" Yuki asks. "If that is what you like, I think its good. ITs a baby, it's not really going to notice." Zero answers.

Yuki smacks him on the shoulder just like old times. Zero just rolls his eyes.

They pick out bedding, curtains, the crib, rocking chair and dresser. Having them all delivered to there home. Yuki literally skipping out of the store.

"I don't think. I ever have seen you so happy." Zero states. "To be honest, I don't think I ever have been this happy. I love being with you. You make me happy in every way. Even when your a big fat brat!" Yuki smirks. "I guess, Thats a good thing. I feel the same about you. Bratty." Zero replies chucking.

They head home to keep all the goods they just got, Yuki wearing herself out. Just like Zero figured she would. They only get to keep her clothes. The rest of the stuff they just put in the spare room. For when she was ready to put them away. They head downstairs where Zero makes them something to eat. Afterward both just laying on the sofa together, with there brand new throw pillows and blanket all curled up in each other's arms.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Closer.

Two months go by, that they are here living together. It's now there first Valentine's together as a married couple. In the past two months, they have gotten along great. They have fixed the house the way they wanted to, making it a home. Zero goes to work every day, while Yuki stays home and takes care of the house. Which she is very happy about. Zero makes her in full control of whatever the house needs. Their relationship has gotten even stronger. They are so very happy and content at the moment.

Yuki has the freedom she has never had before. Zero not holding her back from anything. Not that she does much, but anything she says, Zero pretty much says yes to. He knows how locked up she has been for all those years. He wants to take the pain of all that away, making her forget it and be the person she really wants to be.

For their first Valentines day, they both planned to stay in and be together. Yuki would order some take out and they would watch a movie together. Very simple, which made them both happy. Zero figures he would bring her home some chocolate since he knew she loved this kind of thing and one single rose. He wasn't very romantic like Kaname, but he was willing to try for the day. He wanted to make her the happiest he could.

Once done from work, Zero can't wait to go home, which wasn't anything new. He did this every day, happy to go home to her. To be with her, its what he always wanted. Finding her home waiting for him spending the evening alone and together. They had each other and it was all they needed.

When he gets home, he sees the dining table set with nice plates and silverware. Candles on the table and some flowers. Zero knows that Yuki has her own vision for tonight, something special planned. He saw it in the way she smirked at him this morning before he left for work. He was just wondering all day what it would be.

"Yuki, I'm home," Zero says walking into the dining room. "I will be right out, take a seat," Yuki says from the kitchen.

Zero takes his seat laying the candy and rose on the table near her dish. Just waiting for her to come out with the food. Yuki comes out holding the take out bag wearing a red satin long v neck, long slit nightie. Zero's eyes pop out of his eyes, as he licks his lips. The sight of her just makes him crazy.

"Would you mind taking the food out of the bag?" Yuki asks with a smirk. "No, not at all." Zero replies.

Taking his favorite soup out of the bag, along with some sushi, and chicken teriyaki. All of Zero's favorite things. Even though he loves the food, he can't take his eyes off of her. She just radiates from the glow of being pregnant. She has a very small tummy now, but the rest of her curves are fuller. Which Zero loves.

"Hmm, your eyes are looking at my breast. Is something wrong?" Yuki says with a grin. "No, Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Zero answers trying to eat his food.

Yuki licking her lips, to entice Zero more. "I don't mind you looking." Yuki answers. "Oh really? Do you mind me touching?" Zero asks. "No, not at all," Yuki replies. "You know we haven't really christened this place. Maybe we should tonight?" Zero states. "Where would you like to start?" Yuki replies.

Sending tingles and nasty thoughts through Zero's mind and body.

"How about the kitchen?" Zero responds. "Sounds good." Yuki answers.

Zero can't wait any longer. He feels he can eat later. The desire building inside him at the moment can't. This sexy woman in front of him was all he wanted. He goes over to her chair picking her up into his lean strong arms. Placing a light kiss on her lips. He takes her into the kitchen, putting her down in front of the Island. He now places a long deep passionate kiss on her lips, moving his hands along her body. Feeling the satin smooth fabric, making his body react. Yuki's arms go around his neck, kissing him deeper. Zero lifts her up placing her on top of the Island, spreading her legs. His hands slide up her thigh. Making her give out a large moan. He lightly squeezes her breast as she undoes his belt, and zipper letting his pants fall down his legs. Zero kicking them to the side of the Island on the floor.

He loves the feel of her satin nightie so he leaves it on. Just sliding his hands up her nightie and removing her panties. He goes close to her again, kissing down her neck, to her breast. Kissing and licking each one of them. Her body coming undone in front of him. Which only makes him harder. He stands in front of her, where he pulls her closer to him. Letting his hard erect member slide deep and swiftly inside her. She gives out a larger moan at the feel of him inside. Wrapping her legs and arms around him. Digging her nails into his back as he slides deeper in and out of her. He puts her flat on the Island using it to support her, as he pounds into her body. The feeling taking his breath away. As her womanhood just tightens around him.

He keeps going not stopping until he knows she has let go, then he does also inside of her. Laying his head on her stomach when he is done. Trying to catch his breath. He looks up at this beautiful woman laying there with a sheer skin of sweat glistening off of her. Panting trying to get her breath. Knowing he caused how she feels, makes him feel incredible.

He pushes her up into his arms where he kisses her again. Taking her back to the dining room to finish their dinner.

"Happy Valentine's day Yuki," Zero says. "Happy Valentines Day Zero." She replies with a warm smile.

The rest of the night they stay together watching the movie on the sofa eating the chocolate Zero got her.


	40. Chapter 40

I am having fun with the part of Kaito. Being able to just say it like it is, even better than Zero. LOL What do you guys think of it all? Who's baby do you think its going to be?

Chapter 40 Dread

Two more months go by, and Yuki is now seven months pregnant. Six of those months, they have been together and very happy. Zero sees the growing belly, that happens every month. His nerves grow with each passing month. Getting the better of him.

As the months have been going by, they have been buying things for the babies room. Gathering things here and there, getting ready for the birth. Today Kaito was coming over to help put the crib together and the other items. So the room could finally be complete. Zero was nervous and excited at the same time. The thought in the back of his mind was always there if the child was his. Not being able to tell till it was born, was another thing just looming over him. Making this the hardest thing he ever went through. Even worse than when he wasn't with her. He tries his best to keep that from Yuki. Not wanting to ruin or hurt their relationship, and all that has grown between them.

"Hey dude, I'm here to put up the crib," Kaito says. "Follow me. This will be the babies room." Zero says. Yuki sitting on the floor. " How are you feeling missy?" Kaito asks. "Very tired. All I want to do is sleep." Yuki answers. "Well, thats normal, you're carrying another person inside of you." Kaito answers. "Babe, why don't you go get some rest. Kaito and I will put the stuff together and come get you when we are done." Zero says. "Are you sure?" Yuki replies. "Yes. I know, how tired you have been." Zero answers.

Yuki gets up with the help of Zero, kissing him and heading to their bedroom to lay down.

"Is everything ok Zero?" Kaito asks. "I'm not sure. We can't go to a regular doc or a vampire doctor here. We are doing it ourselves. No one can know. She started to get big slowly, now she is huge, and always tired. I know you're supposed to grow but...did you see her?" Zero asks. "Yes, its quite large, but maybe that is just the way she gets? Tired is natural too." Kaito answers. "I just wish. I knew everything was really ok. I just worry." Zero comments. "Do you think it's yours?" Kaito asks. "No, I am sure Kaname probably beat me to the punch again. After what he did to her, how could our child survive that? It had to have happened when he raped her." Zero answers.

"Damn. What the fuck? He raped her? Shit, I knew he was a dickhead but really?" Kaito shouts. "Yea, when he found out about us, he really hurt her," Zero says. "Well, you did her before right? Did you use anything?" Kaito asks. "Yes, the night and day before she went home, we had a lot of sex. We couldn't stop, I didn't use anything. I didn't care. I wanted her in every way. I didn't think about how it could hurt her. I was just thinking we would be a family. She would stay with me. I wasn't sure it would happen or if she was using anything either. I never asked. I was still in shock that she even slept with me. Also, everything just happened so fast." Zero admits.

"Then there is a good chance it is yours. Don't go saying because it survived. You're a fighter, so I am sure your child would be too. You need to think positive." Kaito states. "I can't be. I just feel it's his. I know I said I could handle it, but I'm not so sure now. The thought of raising his child. Kills me. Having part of him in my home, Looming over our relationship. Even knowing it was conceived in pain. I don't think, I can do it." Zero remarks. "Shit, its way to late to say that now. She will be giving birth in a few months. You took her here and married her. You're going to have to pull up your big boy pants and move on." Kaito comments. "I want to have a child with her. Just me and her. Together, without anything from him. I want him to go rot somewhere in hell." Zero confides. "We all want that but it's not happening, so you have to think positive and be with the woman you love. Everything else is good right?" Kaito asks.

"Yes, its been the greatest time of my life. We get along, we are happy. It's just every time, I see her belly, I feel so low. Like once the child is born everything will change. It will be his and she might regret leaving him. Wanting to return. Sometimes I feel its all a dream and she just is doing this for the child. She left her other child for this. IF it's his, she can return without him wanting to hurt her." Zero states. "Are you crazy? Hello Kaname. I'm not dead and here is your child?" WTF?" Kaito remarks. "He would take her back in a heartbeat. Sure he would ask questions but he would take her and the child. I know he loves her. I feel it when I drink from her." Zero answers.

"That may be so, but I see how she loves you. She isn't faking that. You need to let Kaname go. If she can, you need to also. For this to work, you can't think the way you are. You did all this, to let your self doubt shine through? Don't you see how she loves you? How she looks at you? She is very happy here with you, I don't see her leaving you no matter who's child it is. That is unless you push her away?" Kaito replies. "I don't want to push her away. She is everything. I ever wanted. I just feel so low sometimes." Zero answers.

They continue to talk and put the furniture together. Making the room whole. Zero just looks around the room and dread fills his heart. Something he would normally love and want so much he nows wished never happened. Feeling strongly still that its Kaname. No matter what Kaito told him. The thoughts just take over his mind.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Fight

As the months go by, Zero's attitude changes. From happy to low, pissy and sometimes downright mean. Everything making him grumble even more than usual. Every time he walks by the babies room, anger hits him. Feeling if he wouldn't of let her go back that night, None of this would be happening. Yuki sees him pushing her away. Not talking much, and spending a lot of time downstairs watching tv, instead of upstairs in bed with her. She is so tired, and run down, she can't even chase after him like she used to. She just knows something is very wrong. He snaps at her for the tiniest of things. Making her feel bad, that she no longer makes him happy. Making her feel that he regrets being with her. Which now makes her sad and very upset. So hurt that she feels she messed up this relationship also. That what she wanted so deeply, she managed to make a mess out of, just not knowing what she did.

Yuki sits on the sofa and waits for Zero to come home from work. Her nerves taking over. Needing to talk to him, just scared of what he may say. Scared he may tell her to go back to Kaname, that he doesn't want her. He never did, it was just a mistake.

Zero walks in the door coming home late, doing his best to try to get home later so she would be sleeping and he would avoid being around her. Seeing her growing belly did nothing for his mood. Just set it off even more. Feeing that Kaname won again, like always. And even with her being dead he would still ruin their relationship.

Yuki hears the door, as she fell asleep waiting for him on the sofa.

"Zero your home." She says. Sitting up. "Yea. Go back to sleep." Zero mumbles. "Zero, I want to talk to you," Yuki says trying to get up from the sofa. "I am tired, I don't feel like talking. I got home late and would like to just have some damn peace around here. Is that too much to ask for?" Zero snaps.

Yuki just looks at him, with tears in her eyes. Holding her extra large stomach.

"Why are you like this? What did I do?" Yuki asks softly. "Nothing, Just go to bed. Why can't you ever listen?" Zero says. "I want to know what is wrong? Why are you treating me this way? Everything was so great. Don't you want me anymore? Have you changed your mind?" Yuki replies tears flowing down her face. "I told you. I am just tired." Zero snaps. "Stop lying to me!" Yuki yells. "Fine, You want to know? I can't stand that you're carrying Kaname's child. The thought kills me. That, that bastard will be living in my home. That he hurt you and there wasn't a damn thing, I could do about it." Zero reveals. "We don't know if it's his. There is a good chance it's not." Yuki responds. "Yea, right since when would I get the better hand? He probably made sure he got you that way so you would be stuck with him. Little did he know." Zero answers. "Zero please don't do this. I love you so much." Yuki pleads. "I love you too. I am just not sure, I can do this." Zero admits. "You're going to leave me?"Yuki asks. "No, I want you. I love you. I just am so confused about this child." Zero answers.

Yuki gives out a large moan, Looking down her legs where water is gushing. The floor is now filled with clear water. Yuki holding her belly, and trying to stand.

"Yuki what's wrong? What happened?" Zero asks running to her side. "I'm in labor," Yuki answers tears falling even more now.

"Oh god, Let's get you upstairs," Zero says. Picking her up and taking her to their room.

Panic hits him, he doesn't have a clue of what to do. He calls Kaito.

"I need you here. She went into labor. I have no idea on what to do. Her water broke, and she is in so much pain." Zero studders. "Ok, I will be right there. I have a friend who is a midwife. I told her about a friend who was pregnant. I can let her come with me." Kaito answers. "Ok great. Please hurry." Zero replies.


	42. Chapter 42

Ok is it worth me to keep writing this one? Do you guys like it enough?

Chapter 42 Labor

Kaito arrives with his friend Sarah, who is the midwife. Walking straight into Zero's home, going upstairs. To their bedroom seeing Yuki on the bed and Zero standing above her with panic written all over his face.

Sarah is an older woman, with brown hair, and brown eyes. Short and stocky.

"Zero, I took her," Kaito says. "Great, Please help my wife. She is in great pain." Zero says. "Ok, first both of you get out of the room. Let me exam her. I need to see how far along she is." Sarah replies. "Ok, I will be right outside Yuki, if you need me," Zero says. Yuki just gives him a slight smile, trying to cover the pain inside of her. Not only from labor but from all of this.

Zero and Kaito both walking out of the bedroom. Heading downstairs to the sofa. Taking their seats.

"Oh, God. Kaito this is all my fault. I put her in labor." Zero states. "No, you didn't dummy. It probably was time." Kaito answers. "No, I upset her. I told her how I felt. How I couldn't take his child." Zero admits. "Why, did you do that? Geez, Zero I know you are a grumpy soul but really? Why didn't you wait till now? Tell her while she is having it?" Kaito answers sarcastically. " I couldn't help it, she kept pushing. I have been a real ass these two months. She knew something was up. I pushed her away. Stay away from her the best I could. Damn it, I let it take over me." Zero says pounding his fist into the coffee table. "Look, it should be over soon and you will really know who the father is. Then you take it from there. If its yours your going to feel like a real ass." Kaito states. "I know. I just dont feel, I would ever be that lucky to get what I want. A family of my own with her." Zero answers. "You can't think that way. You both came here to start over. She needs you more now than ever. You let her feel you were giivng up on her, going to leave her. You need to fix that before you find out who's child it is. Let her know you will be here either way. Not if it's only yours. Because if it is yours, she may think that is the only reason your staying. I am sure you confused her." Kaito replies. "Your right." Zero replies.

Sarah takes a look at Yuki, seeing she is very large. She exams her to find she is almost fully dialated. Putting in the back of her mind, the rest of what she sees. Knowing whatever it is, she could handle it. She has been a midwife for twenty years.

"Madam you should have this child at any time." Sarah states. "Please, when its time to push , do not let the father in. Till after I tell you." Yuki asks. "Are you sure? I don't see any reason he can't be in here. Everything looks fine." Sarah replies. "Yes, I need you to do that for me. Get him now before it starts." Yuki answers. "Ok Madam," Sarah replies.

Going downstairs to get Zero. Sarah isn't sure why Yuki requested what she did, yet she will honor what the mother wants. Not seeing anything really normal here. She just lets it go.

"Your wife would like to see you now." Sarah comments. "Thank you. " Zero answers.

Running upstairs to their room, going right by her side.

"Yuki I am so sorry. I should of never said what I did. I love you and I am here for you and our child. Please forgive me?" Zero asks. "I forgive you. I love you Zero. I know this is hard on you. I am so sorry for dragging you into this." Yuki answers. "I love you too. I wasn't dragged, I am here willingly. I want you to know that. My actions were just me being scared. I am over that now." Zero replies. Yuki smiles up at him, still not sure. Knowing he is going through so much, it just hurts her more.

Sarah goes to check Yuki again. Seeing that she is ready.

"Mr. Kiryu if you could please wait outside. I will let you know when you can come back into the room." Sarah advises. "IS everything ok?" Zero asks. "Yes, I am sure you will not want to see this part." Sarah responds. "Ok. Are you sure your ok Yuki? Do you need me to stay?" Zero replies. "I am fine. Go." Yuki says.

Even though she would give just about anything for him to be there. To hold her hand. She just knows at the moment she can't have that.

After Zero walks out of the room she cries, Scared to know and see who's baby this really is. She just knew she had to see it before he did. She needed time to process the results. Is she getting the child she always wanted? Or did Kaname win this battle to?


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Birth

Sarah looks at Yuki, She knows its time to push. Trying her best to be there for her, since no one else is in the room.

"Madam its time to push," Sarah says.

Yuki gathering herself up, giving herself the courage to do this. Knowing, either way, it was her child. She would have to protect it. Just hoping everything would turn out fine. That Zero would be ok. She would do anything for him to be ok.

She gives it all she has, pushing and screaming loudly, sweat dripping down her face Pain radiating throughout her body. Feeling her insides are being ripped apart. Sarah finally sees the head.

Zero downstairs pacing the floor as he hears the screams. Scared to death to even imagine what is taking place. His nerves getting the best of him. Knowing the tale will be told. Will he have to take care of Kaname's Child? Will it be his? The wait just letting the stress build, So much that Kaito thinks Zero is going to wear out the floorboards. He sees the panic written all over Zero. The calm stoic man was coming undone at the seams right in front of him. There just wasn't anything he could do. Just sit and wait with him and hope for the best.

Kaito knowing that if it really was Kaname's, that would put a wedge in their relationship. How happy they were all those months would now be lost. He knew how Zero really was. How he really felt. He just wished if Zero felt like this, he wouldn't have gotten himself into it from the start. Because now an innocent child would have to deal with the repercussions from a choice they made.

"Ok, Madam, the baby is crowning, one more push, the head will be out. Then we need the shoulders." Sarah says. "What color hair does it have? What color eyes?" Yuki asks with a panic. "Madam push. Stop worrying about the little things. PUSH. I can't tell till the child is fully out." Sarah replies.

To Sarah that was little things, but not to Yuki. It meant what her future would hold. What it would hold for the child. It wasn't small by any means.

Yuki giving it one more big push, then hearing the baby start to cry.

"Madam you have a son." Sarah states. "What does he look like?" Yuki asks. Terrified to look. "See for yourself, my lady," Sarah responds handing this precious bundle to Yuki.

Yuki takes one look and lets out a sigh of relief. The panic that has been inside her the whole nine months is washed away in an instant. Her face graces a huge smile as she looks down at this tiny little baby.

"My beautiful boy. Oh god, your so beautiful." Yuki cries.

Taking a look at his lavender eyes and silver-white hair. She just sobs feeling relief wash over her. When all of a sudden, she gets strong pains in her stomach. Feeling the need to push again.

"Sarah something is wrong?" Yuki asks.

Sarah takes the child putting it safely in the bassinet. Then going back to check on Yuki.

"Madam, it seems there is another baby. Please Push!" Sarah instructs. "Another baby? Twins?" Yuki says.

Yuki taking a deep breath and gives it all she has again. In one push she hears another child start to cry. This time she feels relief. Twins. Just part of Zero's heritage. How wonderful. They now have two babies. Two sweet Zero babies. She couldn't ask for anything more.

"What is it?" Yuki asks. "Its a girl Madam." Sarah handing Yuki the child.

Yuki takes one look at the little girl and her mouth drops. Her heart sinks. She just lays it on the bed, sobbing trying to contain herself. Shaking her head in disbelief.

Feeling the child's aura take over. Stronger than any she has felt before, even Ai's.

"No, It can't be," Yuki says to herself.

"Madam is everything ok? The baby is fine, there is no need to worry." Sarah says.

Yuki knows she has to act fast, otherwise, everything will fall apart. She will lose the man she adores. All her fears now rushing through her. She thought things were over, that all was good. She didn't see this coming. She stops time, Making Sarah stay still. easing her memories of the child just born. Not letting her remember what the child looks like, or the strong pureblood aura it has.

With the rest of her power, she masks the baby Aura scent, Lighting it, to be a mixed breed. Then changing its features. Taking away its deep dark brown wavy hair, and its deep dark eyes. Making it look just like the other child. Adding white straight hair, and lighter brown eyes. Making it appear that real twins were born.

She now makes time go back into place. The power she used taking everything out of her. Feeling weak and very drained, mind body and soul. Not knowing where she knew how to do that, just knowing she was glad it worked. She had more power than she ever thought she had. She just needed to learn how to use it all. Making be a pureblood worth her while for once.

Sarah coming back, to find Yuki out cold. The child laying on the bed next to her.

"Madam, Madam!" Sarah shouts in a panic.

Sarah takes the child laying her next to her brother. Cleaning up Yuki and seeing what could be wrong with her. Seeing that the birth was fine, she doesn't know what is wrong. Feeling, that maybe Yuki is just over exhausted. Her vitals are fine and the bleeding is under control.

She goes downstairs to tell Zero that the birth is over. Not remembering anything that Yuki has done. Just remembering her giving birth to twins babies. Both looking a lot alike. The truth remaining hidden.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 names

"Mr. Kiryu, I would like to congratulate you. You have a son and daughter." Sarah announces. "Twins?" Zero asks." Yes. They both look like you. Your son exactly. He has your eyes and your hair color. Your daughter has your hair but her mother's eyes." Sarah responds. "Oh My? reallY? They are mine? They are mine!" Zero shouts happily hugging Kaito. "See man, it was yours after all. Hell twins. Way to go." Kaito responds.

"Would you like to come to see them? Your wife is exhausted and needs rest, but otherwise, everything is fine." Sarah comments. "Yes, I would like to see them all. Thank you so much for everything you have done." Zero states. "No problem Mr. Kiryu. I am glad I could help. Your babies are both lovely. I wish you both all the luck. It's special to have one child, You were gifted two." Sarah answers. Gathering her stuff up to leave.

Zero goes into the bedroom, looking at Yuki sleeping in bed. Both babies in the bassinet just cooing. He looks at them not able to believe they are his. Not only did he get one? He got two? That thought running through his mind over and over again. Feeling that the Zero twin heritage was in play. Never suspecting the truth. Then no one would ever imagine the truth. Only Yuki knows and she will never tell.

Zero goes over to Yuki grabbing her hand and kissing it. His emotions all over the place. From sadness about what he did earlier to extreme happiness about how it turned out. He knew he overreacted like most of the time when it involved Kaname. He was fine on every other thing. Taking things in his stride. Showing no emotion. Just when it concerned Kaname, he was a different person. He took out every last bad piece of Zero. This wasn't anything new. Zero always hated Kaname from the beginning. Partly for being a pureblood vampire, and mostly because Yuki had feelings for him.

Zero sits down next to Yuki in bed. Taking her hand into his.

"I love you. I am so sorry for the stress I put you through. It wasn't fair of me. Here they were my children after all. Please forgive me." Zero asks.

Yuki stirs in bed. Still very tried and barely herself.

"I love you too and all is forgiven." Yuki answers. "What are we going to name them?" Zero asks filled with smiles. "How about if we name our Son Ichiru after your brother?" Yuki suggests. "Really, You would do that?" Zero asks with a tear in his eye. "For you, I would do anything. I know that would make you happy. To honor him." Yuki replies. "Then his name is Ichiru. What about our daughter?" Zero asks.

Yuki stays quiet, not really wanting to think about her. The thought of her hurt Yuki to her core. She just had to try to keep that hidden. She had to pretend everything was perfect. An act she learned to do a lot while living with Kaname. Keeping up the perfect pureblood reputation.

"Whatever you would like," Yuki says. "How about Ren?" Zero replies. "Thats fine. Ren it is." Yuki states. "Yuki I can't believe we have two children. We are only set up for one. We will need to go shopping and get more stuff. We need more diapers and bottles." Zero says with panic.

Yuki finding him adorable. Knowing he will be a great father. Knowing the secret she is hiding is to protect his heart. She knew he would never be able to handle it. This way he will take them both as equals. Neither child knowing any better and neither would he. It would keep their life happy and safe. Just could she look at this child? Could she love it? She didn't know. Zero wasn't the only one who didn't want to raise Kaname's baby. Or want the past in their future. It was just another way Kaname lived on with them. Never being free of him or that ugly night that took place. She once loved Kaname dearly, now she feared him. If he would ever find this out, she wasn't sure what he would do. She was just hoping for the best.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Kaito's thoughts.

"I want you to get some rest Yuki. I want to make up for being a total ass for the last two months. I will take care of the babies tonight. You stay in bed. I will go make us something to eat." Zero says.

Wanting to redo his mistakes, just not really feeling he could. How could you fix, hurting her like that? He didn't mean to, It just broke his heart, that he couldn't keep her safe. It bothered him even more than it being Kaname's child. He felt if he would have protected her like he should of. None of this would have happened. There wouldn't be any doubts. He just couldn't go back in time, but for right now, he was going to do his best to treat her the way he always should.

"Zero you don't have to go through all that. I am fine." Yuki says with a smile. "You're worn out. I can see that. Please rest." Zero says. "I will. I also want to spend time with you. I really missed us in the last two months. Its what bothered me most. You trying to stay away from me." Yuki answers sadly. "I will never do that again. I promise you." Zero answers. "Good. Can we now start our life the way it was supposed to be?" Yuki asks. "Yes, We are now a family. A real family the one I always wanted with you. " Zero answers. "Me too. I can't believe it." Yuki replies. "Me either, they are both so sweet. So little." Zero responds. Yuki just smiles, so tired she could barely keep her head up.

Not only from giving birth to twins but from all the power that it took for her to change things. She was just happy that was all over. She could move on even if there was a white lie in the middle of them. It was one that would keep him happy and his heart safe.

Zero goes downstairs carrying two tiny five pound babies in each arm. Proud as proud can be. Still in shock that they were his children that he was holding. He just looks at them in awe.

"Kaito I want you to meet Ren and Ichiru. My daughter and Son." Zero beams with happiness. "Well, I will be damned look at these two. They are so cute, yet they look like you." Kaito chuckles.

Zero just gives him a glare but he knows he is only messing with him. Which at this moment he really doesn't care. Nothing could break his happiness at this time. He has the family he always wanted with the woman he always wanted. There wasn't anything better than that.

"I am so glad they do. I know they are mine. These perfect little babies are mine." Zero answers. "What if they would have looked like their mother? They would resemble him as well. This one does have her eyes." Kaito replies. "That would have been fine, I don't mind them looking like her at all. We would be able to tell from its Aura. It would have the pureblood scent. Where theirs is lighter. They are only half pureblood, half whatever the hell I am now." Zero comments. "Mutt?"Kaito chucked. "Yea yea, whatever. I can't change all that shit that happened to me. I am still me. They are both half-vampire hunter. Which I am proud of. They will be raised to respect humans and vampires alike." Zero remarks. "Wait, Yea they are a part vampire hunter. What about the curse? The twin curse? They both look healthy, they are both here. How is that possible? That doesn't happen for us. You know the stories. One takes over the other in the womb. Or worse yet, what happened to you and your brother." Kaito replies.

"Maybe the half pureblood made them stronge? Made the curse not work? Which i am glad if so. I dont want what happened to me and my brother to happen to them. That was aweful. I want these two to have a better life. To love one another and be equal. To feel they are equal." Zero states. "Thats all fine and dandy, I just don't see, how all this happened. I am glad it turned out well. Its just that curse is stronge and wasnt made to be broken. Now you know why she was so big. You were wondering." Kaito replies. "Yes, it wasn't for anything bad. I just was worried something was wrong. I never thought about twins. I never thought it was mine. I just saw it as only being Kaname's. That he would of taken this away from me like he did everything else." Zero replies.

"Guess, You got her first with twins. Thats a punch in the face. Let's hope he never finds out though. All joking a side, we never want him to find out any of this." Kaito states. "I know. He isn't the only thing I am worried about. I know the council would be pissed about this. Not only one mix breed but two." Zero answers. "You did it now, too late to turn back. It was nice that you named your son after your brother." Kaito replies. "It was Yuki's idea. She is always trying to make me happy. I was stuck with happiness when she mentioned it. It's my way of honoring him. To repay him for all he did." Zero responds. "I am sure he would love it." Kaito states.

Zero hands both children to Kaito who sits on the sofa holding both of them. Making sure they drink there bottles. He is a proud uncle. Loving that Zero trusts him enough to leave them with him. Zero goes into the kitchen to make them all something to eat. Feeling calm and happy. Finally having the large weight lifted from his shoulders. It feels so good.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Night

While Zero is in the kitchen, making something for them all to eat. Kaito still wonders how this happened. How both babies are ok. Nothing seems to be wrong with either child. They are both happy and sleeping at the moment. Which baffled him. How could the curse be broken? Then no other hunter has ever been changed into a vampire and screwed a pureblood.

"I guess, maybe thats the reason." Kaito thinks to himself.

Not very long after his thoughts, he sees Yuki trying her best to come down the stairs.

"Hey, wait. I got ya." Kaito says offering his hand to her. To help her down.

"Are you ok? Are you sure you're up for this?" Kaito asks. "Yes, I'm fine, I just am a little weak. I am sure after I eat, I should be fine. I wanted to spend time with the babies and Zero." Yuki answers. "I am spending the night to help out. I hope that is ok?" Kaito asks. "Of course. I don't mind spending time with you either. I have been locked up in that room for a while now. Even before having the babies. I was so big, once I was up there I tried not to come back down. Not even to follow Zero like I normally did." Yuki says sadly. "He has been through a lot emotionally. Just like you have been. Don't take what he did earlier to heart. You know how he feels about you." Kaito says. "Yes, I do. I love him as well. Very much. I see you got these two to sleep?" Yuki asks. "It didn't take much. They are very good babies. I fed them while Zero is cooking and they went to bed. They are both quite adorable. I won't say it in front of Zero, because I don't want to hurt him, but her eyes remind me of Kaname's." Kaito comments.

Yuki losing her balance, falls butt first onto the sofa.

"Are you ok?" Kaito asks. "Yes, I guess. I was weaker than I thought. I will be fine." Yuki replies. Trying her best to get off the subject. Even though she changed them, they still did remind her as well as Kaname's. Which no one knowing would just think it was because he was her relative. There wasn't anything more she could do. Just hope and pray that Zero never thought anything more.

Zero comes out, with the food. Seeing Yuki there takes him by surprise.

"Yuki, I thought you were going to stay upstairs?" Zero asks. "I wanted to be with you and the children. I am tired of being up there." Yuki comments. "Ok, Come sit at the table. I will bring the rest of the dinner out." Zero says.

Yuki gets up knowing she needs blood. Its the only thing at the moment that will make her feel back to herself. She used way too much power and it was taking its toll.

She goes into the kitchen where Zero is. Walking up to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything ok? Do you need anything?" Zero asks. Seeing how pale and overrun she looks. "I need blood Zero. I wouldn't ask now but its the only thing that will help." Yuki remarks. "Of course. You should have asked me earlier. I would have given it." Zero says pulling her close to him.

Yuki closes her eyes, taking in his scent. Placing her arms around him lovingly. She licks and places her fangs into his pale smooth skin. Taking all she needs as the red crimson liquid slides down her throat. Taking over all her senses. He was everything she needed. Nothing could ever replace him. She knew that more now than she ever did in the past. She couldn't let anything get in her way of being with him forever. Her was her soul mate. The true love of her life. Even with all his flaws, he was still the only one for her.

After she takes from him, they both go into the dining room. Yuki feeling a lot better. They all sit down to eat the Roman that Zero had made for them. Drinking some warm tea, and talking about all nice things. This was the life she wanted. Her babies in the other room sleeping, as her and Zero eating together with there friend.

Even with all the stress of the day, and it not going exactly the way she had hoped, the night was perfect. They finished up, watching tv on the sofa, Yuki falling asleep in Zero's arms.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Kaname

Back at the Mansion, Hanabusa just watches Kaname with Ai. How she is growing up so fast. Looking more and more like both her mother and father. Kaname just dotes over her. Spending as much time with her as he possibly could. She was all he had left. Hanabusa saw how Kaname wasn't the same man as he was before. He was colder and empty. Even more then before, when he was around Yuki he was alive. You could see some joy in his heart. Now he only had that with Ai. The rest of the time he seemed like a lost soul just wondering around figuring out why he was here. Hanabusa thought if it wasn't for Ai, he could see Kaname putting himself to sleep for a very long time. He so how alone, sad he was on the inside and out.

"My lord, will you be going out today?" Hanabusa asks. "No, There is no need. I will stay home with Ai and do work from home. The Council is still on my case with how this happened. How could I let a pureblood kill themself in my home? My own wife. Didn't I see the signs? She was so young to want to take her life. Most Purebloods live decades before wanting to do so. I am so freaking tired of hearing it. NO, I didn't see the signs. I know. I screwed up but I never expected that. I thought in time we would get over it. That she would forgive me like she always has in the past. Not, This! It's like the Counsel thinks I killed her." Kaname growls.

"I am so sorry my lord. I know the last eight months have been very hard on you. I know how much you loved her. I don't think any of us saw this coming. She just couldn't handle being a pureblood. She was used to being human. The Counsel just needs to look into every side. I am sure, they know better than you would do this." Hanabusa states. "Really? It wasn't only that. We both know it. Yes, she hated being a pureblood at times due to restrictions. But it was him! All she thought about was him. I still can't get it out of my head, her coming home. Reaking of that bastard in my home. IT was all over her. There wasn't a piece of her body he didn't touch. Didn't she think that would hurt me? I about lost my mind with rage and anger. I saw nothing but red. And even after this time, it's not better for me. I still can smell him here. If the council knew anything about that night, it would only make them think. I did it more. It would give me a reason to. " Kaname hisses.

"I don't know what to say to that Kaname. She was lost when you took her here. It was a lot for her to get used to. She tried. She did whatever you wanted for those years. She tried to hide how she really felt, but you knew. " Hanabusa answers. "Yes, I knew she wanted him. Missed him. She would drink from me but it was never enough to sate her. I know I should have been here more with her. I know when she asked for more attention I should have done it. Its what pushed her away from me more. Made her think of him more. I was busy, I had real work to do. She never seem to understand that. All I did was so she and our child could live peacefully. She left me and our child. She didn't even think about how this would affect Ai. She needs a mother." Kaname shouts. "I know she does. We don't know what she was thinking at the end. We just have to move on. All this hatred inside of you isn't going to make things better." Hanabusa replies. "I stay here in this house, seeing her everywhere. Taking care of our child we had together. As he gets to move on with his life. He moved to China. To start over. How can I start over?" Kaname spats throwing the papers on his desk all over the floor.

"I am sure he is very upset as well. It takes time. I know you hate him, but he is suffering also. He loved her very much. He wouldn't have wanted this." Hanabusa responds. "Maybe its good he did leave. I don't have to see him anymore at the association, or anywhere for that matter. I just don't see how I can live forever without her. She was supposed to be here with me. We were supposed to have a family and grow. Be like our parents. It's all I ever wanted." Kaname states.

Hanabusa just stands there not sure what to say. Just knowing if he ever finds out the truth, he will flip a lid. His anger towards Zero never stopped just grew. He blamed him for everything. Even things he had nothing to do with. Just because. The thing was they both really loved her. It wasn't a lie on either of their parts. Both would give their life to her. Just she could only pick one.

At first, she thought Kaname was that one, Feeling just like he did, it's what their parents wanted. Always feeling this closeness towards him. Just still always feeling he was better than her, too good for her. She couldn't equal him in any way.

She always felt more at ease with Zero. Playing around, doing normal things. Zero a normal person. Even when he did act like a fool. She was just used to him and knew he had gone through so much. It was just Zero. She saw how much she really loved him. She felt like they shared more, could understand the other much better. She just realized when it was a bit late. Now having to do all this to be with him. And hurting Kaname more than she ever thought she would. Which in a way hurt her as well. This wasn't what she really wanted.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 Life

Months go by, and life goes on for the Kiryu's. Their twins now going on three months old. Zero is the happiest he has ever been. Loving being a father and a husband. He does everything to take care of his family.

During the three months, Zero has noticed that Ren has taken a lot of Yuki's side. Her eyes even though the color of Yuki's reminds him of Kaname. There is just something about the Child he can't put his finger on. He tries not to pay it mind, feeling Kaname is part of both of the children's family. So, of course, they would have something of his. He just shrugs it off. Trying to put his hunter scenes in order. Not letting them take him to any dark place like before the twins were born.

Its a been a busy three months with two little babies. Yuki and Zero not spending a lot of romantic time together at all. The time they do spend is always with the babies, and then off to get as much sleep as they could. They still get along great, it just seems that sex and romance have taken a back seat. Like in most marriages. Zero is ok with that also, knowing that the babies need attention. Not wanting to push Yuki in any way. Being the polite gentle soul Zero is.

Zero goes to work every day, while Yuki stays home and takes care of both babies. When Zero gets home, he spends time with them. Then having dinner with Yuki and both heading to bed. Their life is calm. It's a regular everyday normal married life. No drama, no craziness. Also no heat, no desire.

Zero does sometimes wonders, if its all because of the babies or if Yuki just doesn't want him in that way anymore. Their sex life has been up and down in the past. The first time being intense, then after what Kaname did, things died down a lot. Until they got married, then Yuki got well into her pregnancy and it stopped again, now at a standstill. Now going on at least six months since they last had sex.

Zero is sitting at his desk at the Association, the dump of a room he is now used to. Finding it good to be away from the others. Kaito and him, do there work and then head out into the streets. Doing everything they need to. Zero has worked here awhile now and his Boss Marco sees what the others were saying about him. Wanting to give him the president job that he earned awhile ago back in Japan.

"So, Zero do you think Marco will give it to you today? "Kaito asks. I'm not sure. I am not really paying attention to him. If he wants to give it to me. Fine. It not fine. I just do the job I need to. What I been trained to. If he doesn't like it, he can go screw himself." Zero answers. "I think you deserve it. You should have gotten it from when you got here. They just don't like to do that here. They want to see for themselves. Make sure its worth there while. They don't take what the others say to heart. Kaiens influence doesn't mean as much here." Kaito says. "What about Kaname's?" Zero asks. "They know of him, of course. I am sure he has his spies around as he does everywhere. Just not as much here as back home. Its why I told you not to let them know you have a family. I am sure he is keeping tabs on you. I can't see him just letting you go." Kaito says. "Fuck him. I really don't care. There is nothing here for him. They are my children, she is now my wife." Zero snaps. "Maybe the children but wife part, only between you two. She is still legally his wife. Which if he ever came for her, she would have to go. Your relationship wouldn't matter... She would just be considered an adulteress." Kaito remarks. "Whatever. He would take her back, just to hurt me." Zero admits. "Let's not even think about it. What would he say about the kids? There is so much riding on this. You're happy, let it go." Kaito says.

"I am happy, I just hope she is as well. I hope she still feels the same way about me. I know she is here, I just hope its not only because of the children." Zero answers. "I am sure it's more than that. Why are you even thinking about this? You are always self-doubting yourself in this relationship." Kaito asks. "We are not intimate at all. I mean I get kisses and hugs, but thats about it. We sleep in the same bed, and thats all we do. Sleep. I know the babies wear her out all day, so I keep to my side of the bed. I just figure if she felt like she use to, she would...come over to my side. And yes I self doubt. This isn't a regular relationship. She was with the Kaname. Mr. Perfect. I just wonder after that why she would want me?" Zero comments.

"I am sure it's not easy taking care of twins, so she probably is too tired. Even if she does feel that way about you. Its either sleep or sex and most of the time women are going to pick Sleep. Where we would pick the sex and sleep at work. About Kaname, she didn't think he was that perfect. She didn't want him after all. So I am not sure what the hell you are self doubting about that. She came to screw you. Wanting you after having him. That should say something" Kaito chuckles.

"If you say so." Zero replies unsure. "Look, Zero if your upset about the situation, you need to do something about it. If Marco gives you the promotion, why don't you take Yuki out to dinner? Maybe even to a hotel for a night. Try to get your groove back. You will see right off the bat if she still wants to be close. The kids won't be there for her to use as an excuse. If thats what she is doing." Kaito says. "And where am I going to leave the babies? Even if I could pull that off." Zero replies. "I will take care of them. It's only a night, I can handle them. They are both sleeping through the night right?" Kaito asks. "Yes. Are you sure? I mean its two. It's not that easy. One is hungry than the other poops. One cries the other is fine. You never know what your getting." Zero states. "They are babies. I am sure. I can figure it out, plus at the begging you let me sleep over. I saw what it was. Let me do this for you. Even if it's just so you can clear your mind. Spend time with her, Talk to her. See what's up." Kaito asks. "Ok. Well, now I just need the promotion." Zero chuckles.


	49. Chapter 49

Thoughts? Feelings?

Chapter 49 Promotion

Later that day before Zero is ready to head home. Marco heads into his office.

"Hey, Kid, I wanted to let you know that we are promoting you to President. I see you do a fine ass job. I know it took a bit but I wanted to make sure you were the right man for the job. I need to see things myself. Not from what others say." Marco comments. "Thank you, Sir. I am very glad to take the job. I am also very glad you like my work. " Zero answers. "The pay will increase, and you get an upgraded car. You will be sent away sometimes in this job. I didn't see that any problem since you don't have a family." Marco states.

Zero just looks at him, knowing he can't let him know the truth. Also feeling what is Yuki going to think about this? Leaving her away with two tiny babies. Yet he just shuts up, wanting this. Knowing deep down he deserved it.

"Thats not a problem. Will I be going away a lot?" Zero asks. "No, it's about once a month to the other associations to check in and make sure we are all in sink. They will want to meet you and see who I made president. IF anything they will be like me and want to meet the man who is said to be the strongest hunter alive. I have to say kid when you came here, I didn't think I was going to like you. The part that you were now a vampire didn't sit well with me. I was like how is he suppose to kill vampires when he is now one? You just proved to me that it didn't matter. That your heritage came first. That it didn't change you. Just made you stronger. Your pissy attitude just showed that you could hold your own with anyone here. Not taking any shit. I like it." Marco responds

"I am glad you saw it didn't change me. People always look at me differently because of it. I didn't ask to be a vampire. I detest them." Zero barks. "Thats my boy. If you would like to come out with us tonight to the bar? We would like to celebrate your promotion." Marco states.

Zero knows if he says no it looks bad, he also knows that means leaving Yuki home with the kids for longer. He just can't let Marco know he has someone. He knows he is liked and even though he could be an ass and say no, he knows he shouldn't do that this time.

"Sure, I have a phone call to make then I will head out with you and Kaito to the bar. I just can't stay long." Zero responds. "Ok. See ya there." Marco replies walking out of the office.

Zero grabs his phone, calling Yuki.

"Hey, Everything ok? Are you on your way home?" Yuki asks. "I got the promotion. The boss wants to take me out for a beer. I will be home in about an hour." Zero says. "Ok, Congrats on the job, you worked so hard for it," Yuki replies. "I have a surprise for you also," Zero responds. "Oh really? I can't wait to see what it is." Yuki replies. "When I get home. Kiss the kids for me. I know they will probably be in bedtime I get home." Zero comments. "Yea, so will I. I am so tired. Enjoy your night. I love you." Yuki says. " I love you too."

Zero gets off the phone feeling bad for leaving her home. They couldn't be like other couples and have their spouse there. No one even knew he was married. Little less had kids. He did see that Yuki didn't even fight with him. She said it was fine. It just made him wonder more if everything was ok with them?

Zero gets into his car driving to the bar, that was only a block away from the association. When he gets there most of the association is already there. Waiting for him to wish him congratulations. It seemed that while he has worked here these past months they got to like him. Even though he kept to himself and was a loner. They saw what a wonderful job he was doing. Seeing through the asshole he was trying to portray.

Zero sits down at the bar, where a tall, blonde sexy co-worker is sitting.

"Congratulations Zero," Lexi says. "Thank you," Zero responds. "I work in your office. I am a vampire hunter as well." Lexi states. "I know, I saw you around," Zero says looking at the busty babe sitting alongside of him. Her blue eyes just piercing his.

"You know if you ever need anything, I am here," Lexi states putting her hand on his. "Thanks. I am good." Zero responds. "Come on Zero, Your a good looking man. I am sure you get lonely. The loner attitude must get old sometimes. Don't you want someone warm in your bed at night?" Lexi asks.

All Zero sees from that statement is Yuki. It's been so long he has forgotten what she feels like.

"I am not looking for anything Lexi. Thank you for the invite though." Zero replies. "So it's true what is going around?"Lexi asks. "What's that?" Zero answers. "You and Kaito are a thing?" Lexi replies. "What? No! He is my friend. We know each other from when we were kids." Zero snaps.

Kaito coming up to Zero.

"Heh, what happened to you? You look like you saw a ghost?" Kaito asks. "Lexi here informed me that people think we are a thing." Zero snaps. "Shit, don't you people think I could have gotten better?" Kaito chuckles. "Thats not funny!" Zero replies. Lexi just laughing at both of them. "Take it easy, This is the first you heard this? They have been saying it since you got here. Love boy." Kaito responds. "Great. Sorry to burst your bubble, but wiseass over here isn't my type." Zero remarks. "I think your both cute. If you don't want anyone to know. Your secret is safe with me." Lexi says. Getting up and walking away.

"Shit, they think we are a thing." Zero spats taking another drink. "Maybe thats a good thing. They will never suspect the truth." Kaito answers. "Fuck this, I going home to my WIFE. I am telling her you will be taking care of the twins on Saturday night. I am taking her out and fucking her brains out. Screw all you." Zero snaps. "When you ask her out you may want to rephrase that. It's not very romantic even though it turned me on. " Kaito laughs. "Screw you too," Zero says getting up and walking out of the bar.

Zero knew it was a good thing in a way, he just didn't see that coming. Of all things being linked to Kaito? He was pretty much the only one he did talk to at work. He had no choice, he was his partner. They threw them in a room together. And he was a very good friend.

Zero had more things on his mind. He was too busy thinking about Yuki and wanting their marriage to just improve in one area. The rest was perfect. He loved being with her. He also loved their children.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 Tired

When Zero gets home, it's now going on 8:30 pm. He walks into a quiet house. With a light on in the living room for him. He knows Yuki must of put the babies to bed. He goes into the kitchen, where there is a note for him on the microwave.

"I hope you had a great time. I left dinner in the microwave for you."

He sees she does always think about him, wanting to take care of him no matter what. That does make him smile. He warms his food and sits at the kitchen island to eat his dinner. The house is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Zero loved it. It was so nice and calm. The first breath of air he got all day.

After finishing his dinner, he washes his plate. Then he makes sure all the doors are locked, before heading upstairs. Checking in on the two little babies sleeping. He looks over at them both in the same crib. Giving them each a kiss goodnight. So happy that they are his. It was something, he would never regret. Also something he never thought he would have.

He closes the door behind him leaving it open just a tad. Then walks over to his own bedroom. A small light on waiting for him as Yuki is out cold sleeping in bed. He knows she is tried. He just wished she was up so he could tell her. He could talk to her. He missed the old days in a way a lot. Just wanting their closeness back.

He takes off his work clothes, getting his PJs and clean underwear heading to the bathroom to take his shower. While he is in there Yuki smells his soap, coming from the bathroom and knows he is home.

When Zero is done he gets dressed and heads to bed, not even putting the tv on. Just feeling he should get some rest. He scoots in next to Yuki, placing the covers over him and tucking her in more. He lays his body down, lying on his back closing his eyes. Yuki knowing he is in bed, she moves closer and puts her arms around him. Laying her head on his chest.

"Congratulations on your promotion," Yuki says in a low voice. "Thank you. It seems they like me, and wanted to take me out." Zero states. "Of course they like you. Why wouldn't they? You are awesome." Yuki giggles. "Really you still think so?" Zero asks. " I will always think so silly. You're my Zero." Yuki replies Hugging him tighter. "Sometimes I don't think, I am anymore. We are not close like we use to be. Not even in talking to each other." Zero replies. "I am sorry you feel that way. I am just really tired with the babies. I wanted so much to wait up for you, but it didn't work. But your scent woke me up." Yuki responds. "I understand. I want to take you out on Saturday just me and you. To celebrate. To be together alone just us. "Zero says. "I think that will be nice, but who is going to take care of the babies?" Yuki answers.

"Kaito. He offered." Zero comments. "Um, Zero do you think he will be ok with two babies? I mean they can be a handful." Yuki responds. "Yea, he will be fine. He is a great hunter, he should do well." Zero remarks. "That doesn't really have much to do with taking care of kids," Yuki replies. "He will be fine. He has really been a great friend." Zero states. "Yes, he has. I am sorry. I wasn't able to go with you tonight. I would have loved to be there right next to you." Yuki comments. "I know. Don't worry. I was a little worried to leave you. I thought you would of minded." Zero replies.

"They wanted to celebrate with you. You worked so hard. How can I mind? Just because I couldn't be there, didn't mean I didn't want you to have a good time. You have worked for this for such a long time. I didn't want you to lose it, because of being with me. I knew you would come home. I hope you at least got a drink." Yuki says. "Yea, I had a couple of em. I found out they think that Kaito and I are a thing." Zero states. "Oh, Should I be worried?" Yuki giggles. "Really? On Saturday when I am awake, I will show you, you have nothing to be worried about." Zero smirks. "I will hold you to that," Yuki says with a yawn.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. He told me that, I will have to go away once a month. I have to go to the other Associations." Zero remarks. "For how long?" Yuki replies raising her head off his chest. "About a day or two." Zero comments. "It won't be longer than that will it?" Yuki asks. "No." Zero answers.

Yuki just lays there, when she heard that a panic went through her. Remembering the trips that Kaname took so often. Making their marriage struggle. Never really seeing each other. She didn't want this for them. IT was already changing with the babies, she didn't want it to happen more. She didn't want to lose him. She also didn't want to say anything. She knew he worked hard for this, she wanted him to have it.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Saturday comes before you know it. Yuki and Zero both looking forward to it. It's been a long time since they were out together. Around three in the afternoon, Kaito comes over, ready for diaper duty.

"I'm here. You two can leave now." Kaito says with a chuckle. "We have to get ready first, we will head upstairs the babies are napping so you should be ok for a bit. Their bottles are ready in the frig. If you need anything just call us. Zero will give you the number." Yuki says heading upstairs. "Here is the number, don't call unless it's really serious. Do you hear me?" Zero asks. "Heh, Yea. Go get laid. I will be fine." Kaito says bluntly. "And you said I should rephrase?" Zero chuckles.

Zero heads upstairs, seeing Yuki getting already. It makes him smile seeing her so happy. Just looking at her, seeing how beautiful she makes him happy.

"Zero what should I wear? You never really told me where we were going." Yuki asks. "A little black dress should be fine. Bring something for overnight. We are not coming home till tomorrow." Zero states. "Will Kaito be able to do this?" Yuki asks. "He is fine. It's our night. Relax. I want to be with you." Zero states. "I want to be with you too. I just want to come home to two alive babies the way I left them." Yuki says with panic in her voice. "You worry too much. "Zero replies heading to the bathroom.

Once Zero is done he heads downstairs to wait for Yuki.

"Yuki hurry up, it's going on five thirty," Zero says. "I'm coming give me a minute. " Yuki replies.

Walking down the steps in a short v neck long sleeved black tight dress. With her hair flowing down her back all blonde. Looking incredible. Zeros eyes almost pop out of his sockets, he just stares at every new curve she has. Her fuller shape makes him want her even more.

"You look beautiful," Zero says. "Thank you. You look very nice as well." Yuki replies. "Will you two get the hell out of here already," Kaito says. Pushing them out the door.

"Guess he couldn't wait to be alone." Zero states. "Yea wait till they start crying." Yuki giggles. "Let's get out of here before he changes his mind." Zero replies taking her hand and running to the car.

Laughing all the way there. Once they get to the car, Zero turns her face to face him. Giving her a long deep kiss. One they haven't had in months. Her arms just wrap around him. He sees she still enjoys the kisses. He wants more but also wants them to have more for the evening.

They both get into the car and head off to the hotel/restaurant. Once there, Yuki just stares as they are parking in the parking lot. Not sure this is Zero. Since when did he ever go anywhere fancy? This place had Kaname written all over it. No Zero.

"Zero, are we at the right place?" Yuki asks. "Yes, For tonight we are going to stay here. I think we both deserve it." Zero replies. "Are you sure? I know these kinds of places are not your thing?" Yuki responds. "I heard from work they have the best steak in town. I want to have a good dinner and spend time with my wife. Plus their hotel is very nice. I am sure we will enjoy the bed." Zero smirks. Yuki just blushes at the statement. Getting out of the car to walk into the restaurant.

When they go in, the place is all done up, Chandeliers, white cloth table covers, fine china, slow soft music. It's an amazing site. The hostess walks them both to there seats. Which happens to be in front of a fireplace. Which makes it even more romantic.

"Zero this place is gorgeous." Yuki states. "Yea, the guys at work take there wifes here. They told me it was the best. So I thought for once I would try something new." Zero replies.

For Zero this was something very new. This was more on the order of something Kaname would do. Definity a place he would go. Zero was happy with Roman, or a burger. Never anything too fancy, where here everything was fancy. The place was intimating. Yuki just saw it wasn't bothering Zero at all. Which surprised her. It was a nice change. She has been to a lot of places like this with Kaname. This was the first time ever with Zero, which made it even more special to her. She loved sharing new things with him. She just didn't push too much knowing how he is. She was looking forward to this night.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 Crossed Feelings

"So what was this about Kaito and you being a thing?" Yuki asks while eating her steak. "Oh that, Some lady we work with was trying to come on to me. When I said no thank you. She said then the rumors were true. I was like what rumors? She said of you and Kaito. I can't believe just because you keep to yourself they think that. Kaito of all things? I could do better." Zero huffs. "She was coming on to you?" Yuki asks.

Not hearing the rest her mind went blank after Zero said it. Zero notices her jealousy and likes it.

"Yes, she was coming on to me. Asking if I needed anyone warm in my bed?" Zero smirks while eating his huge steak and potatoes. "How could she ask you something like that? Be that forward? Thats just rude!" Yuki spats. "Really? I thought it was asking for what you want. Letting it be known. I didn't see anything wrong with it." Zero replies. "I bet you didn't." Yuki huffs. "It doesn't really matter anyway. She thinks I'm with Kaito." Zero chuckles. "Good. That was the best rumor I have heard." Yuki answers a bit pissed. "You do know you have nothing to worry about right?" Zero asks. Yuki doesnt answer. "Yuki you know I was teasing you, right? I wouldn't ever do anything with anyone but you." Zero states.

Yuki still doesn't say a word. She just tries to finish her steak even though now she isn't very hungry.

"Yuki are we ok? I mean, we are not as close as before. You kiss me here and there, but thats about it. You never come over to my side of the bed. Or even initiated any kind of sex. Do you even still want me in that way?" Zero asks. "Of course I do. I am just tired from taking care of our children. You come home beat from work. I feel if I slide over to you, you had a rough day, you need sleep. I don't see you sliding over to me either. You don't even look at me the same." Yuki says sadly a tear in her eye. "Wait? You mean we are just both worried the other is tired? Look at you the same? Really? Tonight I wanted to just take you after watching you come down the stairs. It took me everything to hold back." Zero informs. "Then why didn't you?" Yuki asks. "I wasn't sure you would like that," Zero admits. "So we are just scared the other is going to reject us?" Yuki answers. "It looks that way. We need to be closer and not feel this way. I think we have been friends for so long, it's hard to move it to sex. Even though I want you so badly, I feel like I am going to explode at times. " Zero replies. "I feel the same. We need to tell the other what we want. We need to make this marriage be about us and not only the kids. I want to be close to you. I don't want to lose you. " Yuki admits. "Same here. I love you Yuki." Zero responds. "I love you too. Very much." Yuki replies.

Now both of them feeling a little better knowing that the other still cared and wanted them. It was just them not able to show how they felt. Worried about the other. They saw to make this work, they would have to open up more. Have to be able to show how they felt. Zero still saw Yuki as his childhood friend. The innocent sweet girl, which she was. Just she was also a woman with needs. Yuki saw Zero the same. Forgetting that neither of them were kids anymore. Also letting other things get in the way of being close. It was just something they would have to work on.

Yuki was still scared in a way, the thoughts of what Kaname did to her never really left her. She just tried to push it in the back of her mind. It was another reason she didn't come on to Zero. When they first had sex, she felt in control. She felt herself nothing holding her back. Now was different, she was always scared Kaname might come to hurt them. To do what he did to her before or even worse. She knew she had to push that away. Now the thought that Zero put in her head didn't help her any. Someone coming on to him? Wanting to take him away? She couldn't have this. He was hers and always would be. She had to fix this


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 Closer

Zero orders dessert knowing that Yuki loves her sweets. He knows that telling her about the woman at work has her going. He did it on purpose to see if it would rowel her up or not. He sees it bugged her. Also seeing, she does still care that they both were just feeling the other was tired. Not wanting to bother the other.

When the chocolate triple layer cake, filled with strawberries shows up, he sees Yuki's face lite up. Just like he knew it would.

"Oh, Zero this look delicious," Yuki says. "I thought you would like it. I want to say sorry for earlier. I know my teasing bothered you." Zero responds. "Yes, it did, but no one knows you have someone. They see this gorgeous man, in these suits looking all sexy with this bad boy attitude. She couldn't help herself." Yuki answers. "Oh, Really? So thats how you see me?" Zero asks. "I see you as this sweet, honest, gorgeous man. The man I grew up with, The man I love. Nothing could ever change that. I want to be with you forever." Yuki says.

Zero just looks at her. Not knowing what to say to that. It took his breath away. Now knowing that all his self doubt was just that.

"I feel the same way." Zero answers. Trying to hold in his emotions.

After dessert Zero pays the check, then grabbing Yuki's hand they head upstairs into there hotel suit. Zero not able to wait to be alone with her. He just wants to hold her tight and show her how much he loves her as well.

They both get on the elevator where Yuki moves close to Zero. Turning herself around looking into his eyes. She places a passionate kiss on his lips. Zero's hands just reach around her pulling her body close to his.

When they get to their floor, the elevator stops and they both stop kissing to breath, walking out of the elevator hand and hand. Walking to their room. When they walk in they see a king size bed a fireplace and large windows to look out into the city. The room is gorgeous.

Yuki wastes no time in grabbing Zero and throwing him onto the bed. She wanted to show him that she wanted and needed him. Not making him wonder anymore how she truly felt about him. She took note about what he said tonight. That the woman at work went for what she wanted. So Yuki was going for what she wanted. Which was him and only him.

Yuki lays Zero onto the bed, sitting on top of him. Kissing him deeply and passionately. Her hands roaming his body, making him turn to jelly in her hands. Zero's body was hot to the touch, flaming waves traveled from his center to his member. Making him come alive with want and desire. Yuki's hands going for his belt and undoing it. Placing her hands inside his pants stroking him lightly. She feels him rise to the occasion very fast.

Zero placed his roaming hands on Yuki's hips pressing his fingers into them as he pushed her close to him. She gives out a whimper inside his mouth as she keeps kissing him. Zero starts pressing his hard member against Yuki's center, as her hands are now taking off his clothes. He does the same by pulling her dress over her head. Now Showing her black lace bra and panties. Zero slides his hands down as he gently rubs Yuki's bottom sliding her panties down her legs.

He now rolls her over onto her back kissing and licking her breasts, kissing down her tummy and back up again. Making her come undone in his arms.

"You still want me?" Zero asks. Sliding his hard oozing member between Yuki's legs. "Yes, God Yes," Yuki replies.

Arching her body up to meet his member. Wanting to feel more of it. Zero lifts his hips to press firmly against Yuki's core. Nipping at her neck while he does. Her hands going down his back and squeezing his ass cheeks pushing him closer.

Zero bends his hand down to grab and squeeze her thigh, pulling her even farther down so he can enter her. Her legs wrapping around his waist, She picks herself up now sitting in his lap. Her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Kissing his lips, and tenderly nipping at them. Wanting every part of hi,m she could get. Zero was so hard at the moment it hurt. He slides himself in and started pushing her body up and down on top of him. Needing the friction. Needing her core wrapped around him. As he slide in and out of her, her lips don't leave his. They are wrapped inside of each other's bodies. Becoming one like never before. Yuki's moans get louder and louder the faster Zero goes. Making her lose all control. Till she is bouncing on him, meeting his thrusts Till they both burst into climax together. Finally letting go of everything. Every dumb self doubts either of them ever had.

Yuki stays seated on Zero, Not moving. Her arms and legs still wrapped around him. He pushed them up against the headboad so his back has a rest. As he holds her close. Never wanting to let her go.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Months go by, and the babies are now going on one. Yuki and Zero have learned to mix parenthood and romance together. Never having that problem, they had before again. Zero loves the twins. They are both very close to him, Ren especially. She follows him where ever he goes. Always wanting Daddies attention, which Zero gladly gives her. He does notice that her Aura is quite strong for being only half a pureblood. He can tell this kid is going to be strong when she grows up. He isn't sure if its because she took more of Yuki's side or if its a mixture of them both. He sees that Ichiru is strong but his sister is stronger. He just hopes that has nothing to do with the twin curse. That still haunts him and always will. He worries that one twin will also do better, be stronger and Live Longer. Making the other feel less. It's just something he doesn't want. He longs for them both to be equals, trying to make up for everything with his own brother. Seeing his son just brings back more memories of his brother. This boy looks just like Zero. There was no denying it was his son.

Yuki knows the truth, she knew it right from the start. Still not able to understand how this happened. Just keeping it from Zero the best she could. Knowing at the moment, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Their marriage was peaceful, loving and everything they both ever wanted. She didn't want to lose that or hurt it. She knew in time the truth would have to be revealed. When Ren would reach a certain age, there wouldn't be able to hide things anymore. Just, for now, it was better kept hidden. For many reasons even without trying to keep Zero's heart safe.

Work for Zero is wonderful, he is the president of the association. Zero still wonders if all this is just a dream or reality at times. Having everything he wants at once. The only thing they don't really have is their freedom. They are still hiding, from everyone. No one knowing that Zero is married or has children. They don't want it to get back to Kaname. They knew that would look odd. Most of all not wanting Kaname to look deeper into it.

Today is a happy day, it's the twins first birthday. Yuki decorated the house and got them a cake. They really can't throw a birthday party as they don't have many friends. So Yuki is throwing a dinner, inviting Kaito over. He has gotten very close to the twins as well. They call him Uncle Kaito. Its the only family they have here. Kaito is always there for them no matter what, even with his sarcastic remarks. He always makes sure they are ok and have everything they need. Enjoying them being together, He just wishes it was under better circumstances.

Yuki is in the kitchen getting dinner ready and Zero is on the sofa with the twins watching tv. The doorbells rings and its Kaito.

"Hey man, Thanks for inviting me to dinner," Kaito says. "Really? You're almost here every night for dinner anyway. It really wasn't a big deal." Zero says. "I know but today is the twins birthday. It's special." Kaito states. "Yes, you were here for there birth as well. It only made sense to have you here today as well." Zero answers. "Thank you. It means a lot. I got the kids, rideable cars. I thought while Yuki is in the garden doing her flowers, they could ride around in their cars." Kaito comments. "That sounds great. I am sure they will love them." Zero responds. "Uncle Kaito has to keep his cool, image. You lame-o's give regular gifts. I give them cars." Kaito laughs. "Lame o's huh?" Zero chuckles. "Yep."

Both men sit on the sofa watching tv, as Yuki sets the table. When she is done, Kaito grabs Ren and Zero grabs Ichiru and brings them to the dining room table for dinner. They all sit down and eat. Talking about there day and even going over the twins birth. When dinner is over, Yuki comes out, with three cakes that she has made. One for each child, then one cake for the adults. The all sing happy birthday, taking pictures and enjoying the evening. The twins digging into there cakes getting it all over them and everything else. Yuki and Zero just smiling not caring about any of it. Just that they have these two perfect children.

Its a night to remember. One neither of them will ever forget. Neither of them even able to believe that one year has gone by. It goes so fast, it was better then either of them expected.

The only regret Yuki has is leaving Ai. Times like this make her remember her other child. Missing her. Just keeping it to herself. Just hoping that the child is ok. Its what keeps her going.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 Time

Five years go by, Yuki and Zero have grown into being married very nicely. They are still very happy with each other. Both always looking forward to being together. The twins are now six. Ichiru is still the spitting image of his father. He is sweet and kind, always wanting to help others. Ren is still daddy's little girl, looking a bit like Zero but still has those eyes that reminder Zero of Kaname, every time he looks at her. She has a lot of Kaname in her, she can be emotionless at times. Not letting you see how she feels. Yet Zero figures she could get that from him as well. She is always very kind. She is extremely close to her brother and would do anything for him. Their bond is strong and doesn't compare to anything else. They are now in Kindergarten. Yuki taking them to school, every day. Just like a regular mom. Helping with homework, getting them ready in the morning. Zero will even help on days driving them to school when he can. They are your regular everyday parents. Which Yuki never thought she would ever get to be.

With Ai, Hanabusa had to teach her, train her how to be the best. How to do everything. She is a pureblood. There was no going out to a regular school. Kaname wanted her home where he could watch over her. Where here, Yuki and Zero were raising these two as regular children. They didn't have their fangs yet so there was no concern. They didn't have to worry about that till they were teenagers.

Yuki didn't think they would have to then either. She knew deep down. They found the person they would want to drink from all their lives. She saw it, from when they were very little. How they look at each other as she looks at Zero. She also knew this would cause a lot of problems for them. Even more so than, Zero and her relationship. Ichiru was half vampire hunter/half pureblood. It would be hard for others to accept him with a pureblood. They would never truly recognize his pureblood side. Ren was too powerful, it would lead to a lot of problems. Ones that at the moment, Zero and Yuki didn't have to deal with. Everyone thought she was dead. They had no idea they were together so they didn't have to deal with any of that. She was just a regular woman.

Now the association knew that Zero was with someone. They never met her, but he put his ring on. He felt it has been enough time. He has even taken the kids to work with him. They would never know, they were Yuki's since they resemble Zero. People at work were very surprised. Zero just saying he would like to keep his personal life just that. personal. But he wanted them to know he was married with children since most of them are. Always coming in telling stories of what their kids did. Zero wanted that also. For the first time, in his life, he wanted to be just like everyone else. Normal. Here he had that. No one judged him for being a vampire, not like back home. Marcus saw that he was a good man, one to do his job. Not letting the vampire side change him. Thats all he needed. Moving here was the best choice Zero ever made.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 Charity

"Zero, I am sorry to bother you, but there will be a charity event tomorrow night. I will need you to be there and watch over them. All the big name Vampires will be there." Marcus says. "Whatever you need. I will let my wife know. I will be home late." Zero replies. "You can take her with you. I don't mind. My wife loves these things. Gives her a chance to dress up." Marcus responds. "We will see. I am not sure she will like it. We keep to ourselves." Zero remarks. "It's your choice," Marcus answers walking out the door.

Zero sits there wondering if all the well known vampires are coming to this, Is Kaname? Will he have to see him again? Will people tell him? He is married? All this runs through his mind. For the first time in six years, he is a bit on edge. He just tries not to let it show. Needing to keep his calmness, like he normally does at work. Without Kaname in his life, Zero is a very calm cool person. Not much bothering or getting to him. He was finally himself, and at peace. He loved this life, he didn't want anything in the way of it.

Zero goes home finding Yuki cooking and both kids at the table doing their homework.

"Daddy you're home!" Ren says running to him.

Ichiru following her. Both jumping in his arms.

"Yes, my two loves. I am at home. How are you both today?" Zero asks. "Good, daddy. We have to color this for homework." Ren says. "Aw, looks good. Good job both of you."Zero answers.

Carrying them both to the dining room sitting them back down in their chairs

"And how is my beautiful wife?" Zero asks. "Good, I missed you. I am glad your home early tonight. How was work?" Yuki asks. "Good, Tomorrow night they are having a charity event. I will have to monitor it. All the well known vampires will be there."Zero admits. "Really? Is he on the list?" Yuki asks. "I believe he is." Zero answers. "Do you think he will come? He hasn't come to this Association since we have been here." Yuki replies. "Well, no he hasn't. He doesn't need to really. We go there once a month to check in. I use to have to go, now I send Kaito since I am President I can get out of it. This is a bit different. This is for a charity. He can come or just donate. It depends." Zero states."I guess it doesn't matter. Just please be careful." Yuki answers.

"I will be. Kaito will be there with me. All should be fine. If I see him there I'm going to disappear into the crowd. I don't want to be near him or have to talk to him." Zero states. "Won't that look suspicious?" Yuki says. "Not really. We never got along. We hate each other. This is just staying away, I am sure he doesn't want to be near me either. What is the purpose?" Zero remarks. "True," Yuki replies.

Yuki goes back into the kitchen to bring out dinner. She just wonders if he will come. Its been six years, since she has seen him. She still thinks about him. Not in a bad way either. The hatred for that night has lessened. Remembering when Zero told her about the woman who came on to him. How she felt terrible and nothing really happened. She could just imagine how Kaname felt, with her coming home smelling of nothing but Zero all over her. She knew she did him wrong. She would never be able to forgive herself for it. He didn't deserve it.

She also wondered if he would take Ai with him. She is ten now. Yuki thinks she must be so beautiful, so big. She thinks about her every day. Hoping she is doing well, that she has Hanabusa there to watch over her. There isn't much else she could do.

She takes dinner into the dining room, placing it on the table for everyone to eat. Watching her family interact with each other. Happy and like a family should be. Laughter filling the air. She even sees smiles grace Zero's face often. Which brings her such joy. She might have left a family behind but the one she had now was more then she could have hoped for.

She just wonders why Kaname couldn't give her this. She asked him so many times. It's all she ever wanted, he just wasn't the type or at the time he just couldn't. She wasn't sure of which. She just thinks, things could have been so different if only he would have given her the family she wanted, and the freedom she needed.

She just looks over at a smiling Zero, taking in his smooth lips. Gleaming lavender eyes and knows she made the right choice of being here. He truly was her white knight in shinning armor. He was her everything.


	57. Chapter 57

Thoughts? Feelings? How do you like it so far?

Chapter 57 The Day

That night laying in bed, Zero feels restless. Holding Yuki in his arms tightly, he sees that in an instant all this could be lost. Not seeing this in a long while. This was a wake up call, that for the rest of their lives, they will be watching over there heads. Wondering if Kaname was ever going to come after them. Zero hated it. He just lays there, wanting tonight to be over fast. So he can go home and hopefully everything would go back to normal.

In the morning Zero wakes up, Yuki still in his arms. Snuggling up close like she does most of the time. He loved it. He was used to falling asleep like this, he couldn't imagine any other way. He gets up to the bright smells of coffee brewing. A new day was here. Just one he wasn't looking forward to. He gets up and dressed as Yuki gets the kids up and ready for school. It was Zero's day to drop them off.

Yuki kisses them all as Zero grabs his coffee cup from her hand like he does every morning. Kissing her goodbye. The car ride to school loud both kids talking at the same time. Trying to tell Zero about there project for today. He just does his best to listen and wish them both good luck. Watching them both in the back seat, never wanting to let this go. They were his, this life he has come accustomed to. He Kisses them both and dropping them at the door. Waving goodbye like he normally did.

As he gets in the car to drive to work, he just thinks. This is me? Who would have thought? I'm a dad, A husband? I have a life I never thought I would have. I never even thought I would be alive. I can get through anything. I'm not going to let Kaname take this away from me. Or anyone for that matter. The fear is only in mind, I need to let go of it.

He drives to work, going to his office doing his daily chores. The time ticking away fast. Faster then he would like. Before he knew it, it was time to get ready for the charity event. He took his tux here. Wanting to get ready here and just go straight from work. He wanted to case the joint and see what was going on. Also wanting to read the list of invited. Needing to see if Kaname was on it and whoever else he was going to have to deal with tonight. He wanted to be ready for it.

Zero hurries and puts on his tux, pushing his hair back and getting ready. When he is done he calls Yuki to let her know, he is leaving and on his way. Missing her, and wishing he didn't have to go tonight.

"I bet you look wonderful in that tux," Yuki says. "I will come home in it so you can see. How's that?" Zero replies. "Promise? I will wait up, So I can undress you. Piece by piece. "Yuki responds. "I will make sure to keep it on for you then. Now I have something to look forward to. Something that will be in my mind all night." Zero answers. "I love you Zero. Please be careful. If he shows up don't give into anything he says. Just let it go. He isn't worth it. "Yuki replies. "Everything will be fine, I did get the list. His name is on it. So is Hanabusa, Kain, Ruka, and Takuma. The whole clan will be here tonight." Zero mumbles. "Will Maria?" Yuki asks with sarcasm. "Yes, Why? She is on the list." Zero answers. "That's the one to stay away from. She was in love with your brother and every time she sees you. She flaunts herself all over you!" Yuki spats.

Zero starts to chuckle. "You have nothing to worry about. If it wasn't for all who is on the list I would tell you to come." Zero admits. "Kaname is my only worryment. No matter what disguise he would know. The rest I could fool. I would love to tell her to back off." Yuki spats. "I love you like this. My fisty firey Yuki." Zero laughs. "Whatever. I will See you later. Be good." Yuki says. "I will and love you too. "Zero remarks.

Zero finds there conversation lightening. It made him smile. Took some of the edge off how he was feeling. He knows she cares, he feels the same. He wished she was going with him. He just didn't know what they would find.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Zero gets in his car and heads to the venue where the charity is going to be held. Some large old castle like home. One of the rich vampires owned. Letting them use it for these types of events. Zero just looks at the place, it looks old and creepy from outside. Never expecting a big party inside for all the richest of vampires. The house filled with gorgeous old expensive things. Looks were surely misleading.

Zero heads in, taking a look around. Most of the heads already there. Mingling among themselves. He spots Hanabusa right off the bat.

"Hey, how are you?" Zero asks. "Zero, it's great to see you. I'm good and yourself?" Hanabusa asks. "I'm well thank you. Where is your crew?" Zero asks. "They couldn't make it. Really none wanted to come. Kaname asked me to come for him to bring the check. It's the only reason, I am here." Hanabusa states. "Oh, I am so glad the rest isn't coming. I wasn't looking forward to them being here." Zero answers. "They really have no need to come to China. All our work is in Japan." Hanabusa remarks. "Thats good to know. He let you come here so he still trusts you." Zero states. "Yes, very much. I don't work for him like before though. I don't live there anymore either. I moved out. I have gotten married and my own life now. I even have a son. I heard you got married as well and had twins?" Hanabusa says giving him a look. "Why yes. I have. Congratulations to you. Who did you marry?" Zero asks. "Yori. I was always in love with her, just not sure if I should of went for it. When I saw someone else do it. I figured what the hell. Twins eh? Not only one but two. That would have been something." Hanabusa replies. "Good for you. I am glad you got what you wanted. And yes twins. They both look like me. My son, you would think is my twin. We named him Ichiru after my brother." Zero says proudly. "Thats very nice. I am very happy for you both. I am sure Ichiru would be proud also." Hanabusa answers. "Me too." Zero responds.

Zero walks off going into the corner feeling relieved.

"Hey babe, he didn't come. None of them did except for Hanabusa. We are in the clear." Zero says. "Great. I love you." Yuki replies. "Love you too." Zero answers.

Yuki is also relieved when she hears they didn't come. She hurries upstairs and finds a dress that is black with all sequins. It's long with spaghetti straps, that hug each and every curve she has. She hurries and puts it on, putting on a pair of black high heels. Curling her blonde hair and adding makeup going as fast as she could. She asks the neighbor to check on the kids to make sure everything is ok.

Then she gets into her car and drives the house as fast as she could.

Zero is at the charity event when Maria comes up to him, wanting to talk and spend the evening with him. She is still very taken in by him. He reminded her of Ichiru in every way. She just wanted to be around her love. While they are standing there talking. Zero just happens to look up at the door. Seeing his angel walk through it wearing the long flowing sequin black dress. Her hair up in the back and hanging in the front with all curls. He can't take his eyes off of her. He leaves Maria standing there, Walking to wear Yuki is.

"Babe, what are you doing here? You look amazing." Zero says. "Thank you. I figured since he wasn't here, I would come. I want to be with you." Yuki answers. " I am glad your here," Zero says. Taking her by the hand to dance.

"I see she found you? I thought she would. She never misses a trick." Yuki states. "She just wants to be around me because of Ichiru. It's sad in a way if you really think about it. I am not what she really wants. I am just holding the vessel she wants." Zero answers. "I never thought of it that way. When I do it is very sad." Yuki replies. Just looking into Zero's eyes. Not able to imagine loving someone so much, and watching his twin live life. When he was gone. It bothered her, and she didn't see Maria as a threat any longer.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 The past

Zero and Yuki are on the Dance floor in each other's arms. No one else seems to matter. They just stare into each other eyes. Happy to be together, to share all these wonderful moments together.

"You look even better than I thought you would in this tux." Yuki states. "Thank you. You are still going to take it off of me piece by piece right?" Zero asks with a grin. "Of course. Now you just having something to take off of me as well." Yuki replies. "I will with great pleasure." Zero states.

When the dance is over Yuki goes up to the bar, wanting to get a drink. Finding Hanabusa there. She sits right next to him, without him even noticing who she is. Which makes her know she did a great job hiding who she really is. Her appearance is totally different. No one ever suspecting who she is she.

"Hanabusa." She whispers in his ear.

He turns to look at her, still not knowing who she is. A little baffled.

"May I help you?" Hanabusa asks. "You already have, more than you will ever know. My dear friend." Yuki answers.

Hanabusa just stares at her. Not sure if what he thinks is true.

"My god, is that you?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes, it's me. I know the blonde hair and blue eyes make me look different. Huh?" Yuki says. "God it sure does. How are you?" Hanabusa asks getting up and hugging her tightly. "I'm great and you?" Yuki says. "I heard you had twins? I'm great as well. I am married and have a son." Hanabusa asks. "Yes. We did. They are six now. Congratulations. I am so glad you have your own life now." Yuki replies. "I also heard they look just like Kiryu. So I guess he didn't have anything to worry about after all? Yes, I am not longer always up Kaname's behind. I have made a life for myself. There is nothing at the Mansion for me now anyway. That time has passed." Hanabusa states.

Yuki just looks at him, with sad eyes. Not really knowing how to answer that.

"What's wrong?" Hanabusa asks. "Ichiru is the split image of him. Ren has our family's eyes. I am glad you are free, from him as well."Yuki says.

Trying not to mention Kaname so no one would overhear. If they did they would think nothing of it.

"Oh, How is that possible?" Hanabusa asks. Knowing what she means. "I am not sure. I just know it happened."Yuki answers. "He is ok with it?" Hanabusa asks. "He doesn't know,"Yuki responds. "Oh wow. That is a lot. Not sure you could hide that for long." Hanabusa admits. "I know. We will see when the time comes." Yuki says. Grabbing her drink from the bartender.

"How is your friend and his daughter?" Yuki asks. "He is doing the best he could. Still not himself. His daughter is gorgeous. Is a combo of him and his late wife. She is smart and fierce. Not to mention, Daddy's girl. He doesn't leave her side much. They have gotten very close." Hanabusa comments. "Thats great. I thought she would be all those things and more. Does she ever talk about her late mother?" Yuki asks. "No, She is pretty upset with her, with what she has done. She feels she left her. She holds it against her. " Hanabusa confesses. "Is that her fathers doing?" Yuki asks. "No. He only says good things about his late wife. He loved her very much. The child is just going through some things of her own. I am sure she will be fine." Hanabusa remarks. "I hope so. Her late mother would never want her hurt." Yuki answers sadly. "I know that. She is young, she doesn't understand. Plus she loves her father dearly. She could never see him as a bad guy. She is just as obsessed with him as I was. He could do no wrong. I know his late wife could say, otherwise on some things. But all in all, he is a good man. Maybe just too overprotective. He has changed a lot, since her death. I believe if it wasn't for his daughter, he would have put himself to sleep again. He is broken." Hanabusa admits. "There are some regrets we can't fix. We can't go back in time and change things we have done. Just live with the choices we have made and hope for the best." Yuki replies. "As long as you are happy now that is all that matters. It makes it all worth it." Hanabusa answers. "Happier than I ever have been," Yuki responds. "Thats all that matters."

Yuki sat there and thought. "Does it? I am happy but at what expense? My daughter and Kaname? She was glad to know Ai was growing up, being smart and put together. At the same time, it hurt her to know she hated her for leaving. It didn't make her feel any better knowing that Kaname was still suffering. Its been six years, she was hoping that he would be past it by now. That he would have moved on. She wished him nothing but happiness. She did love him, just in a different way then she loved Zero.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 Rumors

While Yuki is at the bar with Hanabusa, Zero stands there watching and looking around. Even Overhearing some men talking.

Two men sitting at the table before him, drinking their drinks and talking about Kaname.

"Did you hear about Lord Kaname?" The dark haired man says to the other. "Yes, could you believe after all this time, the council still believes he murdered his wife?" The other man says. "I know, I couldn't believe it. They are doing everything they can to prove it. So they could put him on trial for murder. They just don't have enough evidence at the moment." The dark hair man says. "It has to be pretty bad ever since they want to put the Lord on trial." The other man states. "They want to use him, as an example. That purebloods can't get away with anything and everything. I heard the man doesn't even leave his house much anymore. He stays with his only daughter. He is half the man he used to be. How could they think he killed her?"The dark haired man comments. "I don't know. I am guessing there is just someone on the board that doesn't believe in his traditions and wants. They figure this is a way to get rid of him. Otherwise, I don't see them really caring what he did with his wife." The other man replies. "That's terrible. I can't see him going down for it." The dark haired man answers. "Me either."

Zero just stands there not believing what he heard. They want to prove Kaname killed Yuki. Put him on trial for murder? Zero just thinks someone really doesn't like him. Who did he piss off now? There really wasn't anything to show that he did it. He really didn't. Zero figures he will be fine. He has gotten out of more than this.

While standing there Kaito goes over to Zero, wanting to talk to him.

"Did you hear about Kaname?" Kaito asks. "Yes, I overheard some men talking." Zero answers. "I don't believe it. I would have thought even if he would have done it, they would care because of who he is. Who would want to go up against him?" Kaito answers. "We both know he didn't do it. So I am sure he will get out of it without any problem. Plus they do not have any proof. I am also sure he has a lot of enemies. He is no saint." Zero answers. "True, but if they take this to court it will be all over the news. IT will be everywhere. Putting everything out in the open." Kaito states. "We will have to see. Like I said they don't have any evidence yet. They need some before taking him to trail." Zero responds.

"I know. I am sure it's not helping him to move on at all. He really did get the shit end of this. If you really think about it." Kaito responds. "There isn't much we can do now. He is a big boy, he can get himself out of this. Him and his chess pieces bet he didn't see this coming." Zero Smirks. "I know you hate him. I understand why. Just if you think about what she did to him. It was worse than half of what he did. She saved your children, gave them a regular life and left his behind." Kaito comments. "There was no easy way out of it. I am sorry she had to leave her child, just no matter how we look at it, we had no choice." Zero remarks. "I guess as long as she has no regrets. Why would anyone else care, we know what he is. I am just glad I'm not in his shoes." Kaito answers. "I want you to keep this info to yourself. She doesn't need to know. There is no trail or anything going on anyway. Just talk. I don't need her to feel bad or regret anything. I am sure she misses her child. It's bad enough she has to live with that." Zero answers. "We won't be able to hide it once it happens." Kaito states. "Thats a big maybe. No reason to worry for nothing in the meantime." Zero answers. "True. I will keep it to myself." Kaito responds.

Zero tries not to let it bother or take over him. He just figures Kaname had it coming to him anyway. He deserved it for all the rotten things he ever has done to Zero. Killing his parents. Using him as a pawn. Just to name a few. Taking his love away from him. Zero just figured Karma was a bitch.


	61. Chapter 61

What do you guys think of last chapter? Think Kaname is going to get away with it?

Chapter 61 Hurt

"Zero, why don't you grab your wife and get going. I will take care of the rest of the night. There is nothing happening here. No need to just watch all these bloodsuckers." Kaito states. "That sounds great. I see her taking to Hanabusa. I am sure, she is asking about Ai. Probably about him too. I hope he keeps his mouth closed about the accusations." Zero answers. "I'm Sure she is asking about her child. Him, not so sure. So keep your calm." Kaito responds.

Zero walks up to the bar, putting his hand on Yuki's back. She does her best to hide her true feelings about what Hanabusa has told her about Ai. Not wanting to do anything to hurt Zero. Or make him feel she regrets her choice.

"Are you ready to leave? I believe we have plans with you me and this tux?" Zero smirks. "Yes, we do. " Yuki answers. "It was nice talking to you, Hanabusa," Yuki says. "Same here. I have this for you. I thought you would want it?" Hanabusa asks. Sliding a picture of Ai into Yuki's hand. "Thank you," Yuki answers giving him a hug. Then walking away with Zero.

"Everything ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. She is beautiful." Yuki says in a low voice. "She is yours, of course, she would be." Zero answers. "I don't think she will ever forgive me for this Zero." Yuki states. "She doesn't know her father as we do. In time, I am sure he will do something to her, That will make her understand." Zero admits. "He only wants to protect her. Just like he did me. He meant no harm." Yuki confesses. "You didn't feel that way when it was happening. You wanted your freedom and so will she." Zero says. Opening the car door for Yuki to get in.

"I know." Yuki answers. "Do you regret leaving him?" Zero asks. "The way I did things I do regret. I acted like a spoiled child, who wasn't getting her way. I was a married woman, and I let my desire for you take over. I went home with you all over me. OF course, he would react like that. I would feel the same way if it was you walking in like that." Yuki admits. " I am sure we all could have done things differently. It just didn't happen that way. I don't regret being with you or having our twins. Do you?" Zero asks. "No, not at all. I love our life together. I love you. I just wish, I didn't have to hurt him in the process." Yuki states. "I can understand that. You also have to see we been together for six years, You never once looked or wanted to be with someone else. You never went behind my back. You cheated with me because you wanted me. Because you were really in love with me, as I am you. If you would have felt that way towards him, you wouldn't have left." Zero states. "True. I can't imagine being with anyone but you. I would never cheat on you. I have no reason to. Your all I desire in every way. I just should have done things differently." Yuki admits. "We can't go back, just move forward. "Zero responds.

Zero did understand that she didn't want to hurt Kaname, the way she did. He was just worried that she was regretting hurting him in any way. It didn't surprise him though. He knew that Yuki was a good kind hearted person. Never wanting to hurt anyone. Its what made her, her. Its why he loved her so much. He just didn't want her to regret being with him. He did also see that Kaname would show up here and there throughout there lives. A shadow that wouldn't go away. That was the real part he hated. Even though he was far away, it was like he was right around the corner in some ways. Zero also noticed she didn't hate Kaname, for what he did to her. He saw a softness in her tonight.

Zero puts it in the back of his mind at least for tonight. Heading home with Yuki by his side. Holding her hand as he drives them home. Once they are both home, they check in on their twins. Seeing them both sleeping peacefully in their beds. They both smile at each other, happy that they have them.

They head to there bedroom, Yuki keeping her promise of undressing Zero, piece by piece. Holding Her in his arms as they make slow passionate love to each other. Neither of them willing to let this life go. Even though the past wouldn't let them go.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 Kaname's feelings

Back at the Mansion, Hanabusa goes to tell Kaname how things went at the Charity. He walks into a quiet house. Where only the maids are around doing their daily chores. The house was dead, even more now that Yuki was no longer here. It held a coldness to it, one Yuki always saw it had. It just had gotten even darker since she has been away.

"How did the Charity go?" Kaname asks. Sitting at his desk, looking over work files.

His black shirt half undone, his long brown wavy hair in his face, that looks like he hasn't even been combed. This wasn't the old put together perfect Kaname. It was the unraveled one. Even having a bottle of red wine finished and it wasn't even noon yet. Drinking only at events was no longer. He drank daily trying to get away from everything that was happening. Even though it did nothing to take the pain away. At this point, he would try anything.

"It went ok. You know how these things are. They just want your checks." Hanabusa asks. "Did anyone mention me?" Kaname asks. "The stories are still going around but no one asked me anything about them. They were all looking forward to you being there yourself. They were a bit surprised you didn't show." Hanabusa says. "Why, they got my check that should have been enough, like you said. There was no point in going there. They all just want to ask questions about things they have no clue about." Kaname barks. "My Lord, You don't think they will really put your on trail for this?" Hanabusa asks. "Who knows. I don't understand, how they could think, I would kill her. I loved her with everything I am." Kaname admits. "I am not sure either." Hanabusa states. "Was he there?"Kaname spats. "Yes, he was the one monitoring it. He didn't say anything, he was just there doing his job."Hanabusa says. "What about this so-called wife?" Kaname says.

"Yes, she was there. Some blonde. I didn't get to talk to her. I just know she was there with him. Its no one we know, he must have met her in China." Hanabusa admits. "That bastard gets to have a life. To start over, to be with someone he cares about." Kaname hisses. "My Lord. I know you loved her dearly, but maybe you should do the same. It would be good for Ai to see you move on." Hanabusa mentions. "I am not looking for anyone. No one could make me feel like she did. She was my soul mate. We were bonded from birth. I just let other things get in my way. Instead of giving her my time, I regret that most. If I only would have listened to her. I thought we had so much time, I would be able to when I was done doing what needed to be done at work. I never thought she would take her own life. That she would act on her feelings with him. I guess I wasn't paying attention like I should have been. He was supposed to love her so much. He moved on and she is dead because of him. That Bastard!" Kaname confesses.

"I am sorry. I wish things would have turned out better." Hanabusa says. Me to. At least I have our daughter. She is my life, I know she will never leave me. She sees me for what I am and loves me anyway. I don't hide with her. I learned that the hard way. She will be queen one day. She will take over my region, and I have every confidence in her." Kaname replies. "She is a lot like you, She will be able to run things a lot more than Yuki ever could. She isn't like her mother much at all." Hanabusa admits. "You mean Native? No, she isn't. She can be caring and giving. I just told her to watch with that. Being a pureblood that could get her into a lot of trouble. People will take advantage of her. She was raised in this, she knows the rules. Yuki wasn't. She was raised as a human. She saw the good in people. Its what I loved most about her. She was kind, she made sure that Kiryu would survive. She always did everything to protect him. I needed him to do the same for her and he did. It just got out of hand. I can't change any of it." Kaname answers. "Going over the past isn't going to fix it either. You need to let go." Hanabusa replies. "I am not sure I can. It is nice to see you again. Thank you for doing me the favor." Kaname responds. "No problem at all. If there is anything else you need me for, just ask." Hanabusa answers. "That will be all for now. Enjoy your family, you never know when they won't be there anymore. "Kaname responds.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

A few days later, Kaito is over the Kiryu's house. Yuki still has the charity on her mind, she just tries to let it go. Not wanting it to ruin her life she has here with Zero and her twins. Everything was so nice. She loves Zero with everything she is, in all these years that never seemed to change.

"Kaito, I want to take Zero on a date Saturday. Do you think you can watch the kids?" Yuki asks. "Sure why not. What's the occasion?" Kaito asks. "There isn't one. I just realized the other day, we never really did anything a regular couple got to do. I know we, held hands, watched movies together, cuddle and all that even before we were married. It's just we never really dated. We came here and jumped into marriage, then kids, and that was it. Nothing ever romantic. I want to try to change that. I want to share everything with him. The kids are not little anymore. I would like to have a date night at least once a week. To do things we never got to do." Yuki admits. "I think that sounds good. Should keep things alive. I don't see things dying between you two though. He loves you as much as he did when you got here." Kaito answers. "I feel the same way. I always want that to be." Yuki states. "I will watch them it's not a problem. I like being with them. I owe you for all the dinners anyway."Kaito chucked.

"You are part of our family, You don't need to owe us for anything. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have anyone here. I thank you for everything you do for us." Yuki replies. "You're very welcome. I have to admit, when Zero first got here with you, I thought he was crazy. To run away with you, forget his life. I thought he really did the wrong thing. I don' feel that anymore. You gave him a life worth living. You gave him the family, he always wanted. I never saw him smile so much. These kids are his life." Kaito admits.

"He gave me the family, I always wanted also. I just wished we didn't have to hide. I can't be his real wife. It hurts me that I can't give him everything he really deserves."Yuki responds. "He is happy with what you already gave him. Maybe one day, you can give him the rest." Kaito states. "Kaname would never divorce me. I don't see me able to ever really be able to marry Zero. To be legally his." Yuki sighs. "Does it matter? You are his, no matter what. Its all the matters. It's just a piece of paper. You're married to Kaname, does it matter? You're not with him. You don't care about him. "Kaito comments. "I do care about him. Just not in the way he does me. I am sorry. I hurt him. I think about it all the time. It haunts me." Yuki admits. "You have to let go. It's not going to change just because you keep thinking about it." Kaito states. "I know. I just wish he would find happiness." Yuki answers.

"Some people can't find happiness in anything. Its just the kind of people they are. Was he really happy with you? He was never with you. He just had you. Which is what he wanted. He took you away from Zero. Making him miserable, which in turn, made Kaname happy." Kaito remarks. "When we were alone, I know Kaname was happy. There were times he would let go but then build the wall back up. He never could just let go fully. I can't live a pureblood life. I am not made that way. To hold back how I really feel. Show no emotions. Thats not me. With Zero, I am myself. I can be as silly, nerdy, boring as I want to be. He excepts me just the way I am. I am free in so many ways that I was never with Kaname. Even hiding the way we are." Yuki confesses.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 date

Saturday comes, Yuki not able to wait to be alone with Zero. They had alone time, but it wasn't as much as she would like. Zero spent a lot of time at work, then with the kids. They were only really alone when it was time for bed. She wanted tonight to be special. To be able to be together without any interruptions. To do things they normally wouldn't be able to or never have.

Later in the afternoon, Kaito comes over keeping his word, that he would babysit the kids. Who would pretty much be babysitting him. He let them do whatever they wanted having a great time with him. They loved him as a real uncle. Both children were very happy to see him.

"Hey, Kaito. What are you doing here today?" Zero asks. "Your wife asked me over to babysit. She wants to take you out. Saying you two never really dated." Kaito states. "Sounds good, I guess she was going to make it a surprise since she didn't tell me," Zero says.

"Any more news on our friend?" Kaito asks. "No, nothing as of yet. I am sure if it goes to trial we will be the first to hear it." Zero answers. "I bet he has a lot to worry about," Kaito responds. "Him? He will just kill the council, or pay them off. He will get off. You know how he is." Zero replies. "I do," Kaito responds. "Glad you came over Kaito," Yuki says walking into the room.

"No problem, I am going to go watch some tv with the kids. You two go and do whatever it is you need to." Kaito states. "So we are going on a date?" Zero asks. "Yep. I want you all to myself tonight. No sharing. I miss you." Yuki says. "Same here babe. So where are we headed?" Zero asks. Holding Yuki close in his arms. "I was thinking out to dinner first. Then see where that leads us. I am driving, so just grab your coat and we will get going." Yuki comments. "Ok." Zero response

Both hugging and kissing the kids goodbye. Smiling at the family they have. Zero so happy with having children. He just watches as they run around Kaito asking him all kinds of hunter questions. He sees that Kaito will be in for it tonight.

Zero and Yuki head to the car, where Yuki drives to a diner. Parking right in front of it.

"So, this is it?" Zero chuckles. "Yep, me, you and greasy burgers and fries. Can't get any better." She laughs. "I really don't know, what I am going to do with you." Zero states. "Just love me." Yuki answers. "I already do." Zero replies. Getting out of the car.

Both heading into the diner, getting into a booth. They both order cheeseburgers, cheese fries, and two large chocolate milkshakes. Yuki ever excited about the milkshake.

They sit there and talk about everything happening in there lives. Zero never once mentioning anything about Kaname. Or that he may have to go to trial. He felt if nothing was coming of it, there wasn't any point. He didn't want to bring Kaname into there lives. He knew if Yuki knew that she would feel guilty, knowing the truth. So Zero stayed quiet.

After dinner, they head outside where there is a bench, they both take a seat. Still sipping on there shakes. Holding hands and looking up at the moonlight.

"Zero I love being with you. I really enjoyed tonight." Yuki says. "Same here. I enjoy always being with you." Zero states.

Yuki moves in closer to Zero, putting her head on his shoulder sipping her shake. They spend some time there. Just taking in the sites, enjoying the calmness. After sitting there a bit, Yuki moves in closer to Zero. Giving him a kiss.

"I am not done with you." Yuki states." Or really?" Zero grins.

Yuki takes Zero to the car, where they both get in the back seat. She sits on top of his lap, undoing his shirt, while she kisses him passionately. Rubbing her hands all over his well toned chest. Zero can't help himself. His hands are already up to her black skirt. Rubbing and kneading her ass. He had to admit this turned him on, it wasn't something they ever did before. He liked it.

Yuki unzips his pants pulling out his member rubbing it with her hand. Going up and down making it harder than it already is. Zero can't help but squirm under her. Needing release. He just moans from her light touches. She then positions herself on the top of his member sliding it down and inside her. Zero closing his eyes taking in the feel of her hot, wet core. The feeling incredible. He helps her slide up and down, fast and hard as he feels his climax build up inside him. Yuki bouncing on him hard and fast. Not able to control herself. Which only makes him go crazier. His hands groping her breasts as she pounds onto him. Taking no time, they both let go. Yuki staying in his arms and on his lap. Wrapped around him. They both do here best to calm themselves down.

"Damn, girl anymore tricks your hiding?" Zero chuckles. "No, Was just trying for something different. We never did much like a dating couple. Or even as a married one. I want to change that and have a bit more fun." Yuki answers. "Sounds good to me," Zero says still trying to catch his breath. "Good, Once a week is date night. Just me and you. Sharing things, being close." Yuki replies. Zero just nods.

Glad he isn't driving because at the moment he is spent. All he wants to do is go to bed. Zero was set in his ways, happy the way things where. He didn't need anything fancy, but if Yuki wanted to go out and have some fun with him. He would give it a try. As for tonight, he sure did enjoy what took place.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 Time

Four more Years go by, Zero and Yuki have been together for ten years. Their children are growing up very nicely. Both of them very attached to each other. Which in a way scares Yuki. Since she knows the truth. She also sees that Ren has been getting stronger as she ages. Its harder for her to conceal her true self. Yet Yuki tries her best to. Seeing that there is more to Ren than she ever imaged. Something she never thought would ever be. Just having to keep her findings to herself. It was something, that never happened before, and if anyone would find out the true nature of Ren. It would cause a lot of issues For everyone even Kaname. Yuki still in shock how any of this took place. It was something that was impossible or at least seemed that way. Yet it happened. She was just scared if and when Zero would find out what he would say.

Ren was extremely close to Zero. She was daddies little girl and always stayed that way. She wanted to be a hunter just like him. Going to the Association with him, and even to the gun range. Where she would hit perfect shots each and every time. Which only made Zero proud, his hunter instincts did sense something off. She reminded him a lot of Kaname. It drove him crazy in a way, he just tried not to think about it. Or give in to it. Ichiru was Zero's twin and always was. He looked just like him and had the same attitude. He was also into being a hunter and his skills were very good. Even with his very strong Hunter skills, his sisters were even stronger and better. Which he hated, even though he loved her dearly and would die for her. There bond stronger than anything. He just couldn't understand why she was so much stronger than him. He was no lightweight. It just baffled him.

"Yuki do you think the kids will be like you and Kaname?" Zero asks. "What do you mean?"She replies. "That they were born bonded to each other? Born to marry?" Zero asks bluntly. "I am not sure. It's very common for purebloods to do that, to keep the bloodline pure. They are both half pureblood. They are also twins and were together in the womb. They could just be that close due to that." Yuki replies. "The Human side of me still sees that as wrong. I can't help it." Zero states. " It did for me as well. He wasn't exactly my brother but it was still creepy. But whatever our children decide we need to be there for them. They are born and raised vampires. They don't know what being human is. We have to respect their decisions. Plus they are only children right now. They don't know anyone else." Yuki states.

"What happens when they are teens. They grow there fangs? They want the blood of only the one they love. We both know how that goes Yuki. How the pain is. For ten years we have lived normally. We don't pain for the other, but it wasn't always like that." Zero confides. "We have six more years for that. Let's just see how that goes. To be honest, in a way if they are together it will keep what we are hiding a secret. To add others into this would make things rocky. More able to come out in the open. Not everyone is Kaito and keeps their mouth closed." Yuki answers. " I just want them to both be happy. Ren is very special. I see something in her, I never saw in anyone. I believe she will be a stronger hunter than even me. She has taken a lot of your side." Zero replies.

Yuki just stares at Zero, wanting to tell the truth. Just not sure how he would react. They shared ten years together. As a family, as a loving couple. There love never waving. She didn't want that to change. Going back to the day she gave birth, to the frightened Zero who couldn't bear to raise Kaname's Child. She remains quiet, never forgetting how Zero acted that day. It would stay with her forever.

"She has a lot of pureblood in her Zero. I don't know as she grows if the Hunters will accept that. " Yuki says honestly. "We may have to give them the pills Hanabusa gave to you. He sends them to me once a year. I may have to see if he can send more in the future. The way it covers you. It can cover them."Zero says. Yuki just nods.

Knowing she has been giving them to Ren the whole time, to cover up her true nature, yet even with them. It's getting hard to keep under control. She just doesn't say anything. Knowing she can't. She knew her lie would come out when Ren would be a teenager. She wouldn't be able to hold what she was back.

Ichiru was fine, he was only really half pureblood. His hunter sense was full effect. He had more of Zero then he did Yuki. Which made it easier to hide his pureblood half. Yuki knew this was a big mess. Even without Kaname in the middle. Her pureblood status was always there. Never letting her free. Always taking over her life. It was something she hated.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 Thinking

In these four years, Kaname has been fighting off the council. Who still wants to put him on trial. They just knew they would need evidence like Zero kept saying. After ten years, they finally found some to at least start a trail. To put the big bad King in the hot seat. They Just haven't made it news yet.

Ai is now fifteen, she is extremely close to her father. Being colder and more emotionless than he ever was. She has stepped up and even has taken over some affairs. Since she knows he is going through a lot. She knows the death of her mother took her father down. He is still only half the man he once was. He stays to himself in the big mansion. Still grieving. Still going over what he could have done to stop Yuki from doing this. Not many have even seen him in the last four years. He works from home and a lot of the work Ai has been doing. She is just a child but had to grow up fast. Somewhat like Kaname did when his parents died. She feels terrible for him. She would do anything to make him happy.

Ai is very close to Hanabusa. He does a lot for her, telling her what to do. What he once did for Kaname, he now does for Ai. Knowing that she needs someone. Since her father is half here and her mother ran off with Kiryu. Hanabusa now wonders if that was a good idea. Since Ai really needed her and, to be honest so did Kaname. Things have gone downhill for this family. Hanabusa knows that this trial will only take Kaname to a lower place. Letting him relive everything that has taken place in the past. He also knows they now know that Yuki cheated on Kaname, they just don't know with who. That will just make things ten times worse. Hanabusa not knowing if Kaname will keep the secret of who she cheated with. Or will he say it was Kiryu to put suspicion on him? If he would that could turn everyone's life upside down. Also, Making Ai see that her mother was in love with another man. She already had ill will towards her.

Hanabusa was also thinking about what Yuki told him at the charity about one of the twins being Kaname's. He couldn't believe it. He also knew her blood would be amazingly strong. She was in the womb with a hunter. She would be more powerful than them all. He would love to be able to test her to see what she was all about. IF the blond lines mixed? So many thoughts consumed him. He also wondered what Kaname would do if he found out the truth. He Loved Yuki so much that her being alive would bring him happiness. Then her betrayal would bring hatred. What would he say about the child?

He knew Yuki did well, hiding the last ten years. Would she let him rot for something, he didn't do? If they found Kaname guilty, death was the punishment. Hanabusa also knew they could care less about Yuki's death. She was a no one to them. They just knew Kaname wasn't his old self. They wanted someone to replace him, someone who thought the way they did. Who wanted what they wanted. Not a man that barely went out, and spoke to no one. Who had no real cares for anything anymore. To win this Kaname would have to turn back into his old self, where Hanabusa wasn't sure he would. He just hoped he did.

If Ai would lose him, she would have nothing, she would also be next in line. The counsel hoping that they could override that Since she was just a child. Yuki was dead so they didn't have to worry about her interfering. They just didn't know that Ai was ten times worse than her father. And they had no clue of Ren who was more powerful than them all, but most of all Yuki was alive. There was more Kurans then they thought there was.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 Im sorry

The trail begins, being splattered all over the news. Papers filed with Lord King, Kaname Kuran kills wife in a rage over her cheating ways.

Yuki watching tv sees this and her heart sinks. She knows, he didn't kill her. His face plastered all of the tv. She feels terrible. This isn't what she wanted. This would bring so much pain to everyone involved. No to even say how much spotlight.

"Hello," Zero says. "Zero, did you see the news? Why are they all of a sudden doing this to him? He didn't do anything. He doesn't deserve this." Yuki huffs. "They have been doing this to him the whole time. I guess they finally found evidence to use against him." Zero admits. "You knew and never told me?" Yuki spats. "Why? It wasn't going anywhere. Till now." Zero answers. "They are saying, I was cheating and he killed me for it," Yuki replies. "He almost did, so it's not all a lie. That bastard is getting what he deserves. Even if you don't think so. He hurt you badly. All those nights you were terrified, he was coming to get you again? Have you forgotten?" Zero yells. "No, but I also have forgiven him. I did a lot of things, I shouldn't of. I hurt him. I should of went around it a different way." Yuki states. "There is no going back now. Just relax. He will get out of it. He always slithers out of it." Zero answers.

Yuki hangs up with Zero not feeling any better. All she could think about is all the pain this will bring to Kaname and Ai. That neither of them deserves this. Making all this public wasn't going to make it good either. Her face was spattered all over the news. If anyone would recognize her she was doomed. She never expected this to happen. Still not knowing why they would claim he killed her. Its been ten years.

She sits there thinking all kinds of things as the hours pass her by. Zero coming home, from work. She just runs to him. Holding him close to her.

"Are you ok?" Zero asks. "No, This can hurt all of us. Not only him. If he ever says who I was cheating with. They will come after you. They will want you to get on the stand. I can't make you lie." Yuki says. "I lied all these years whats a little more?" Zero chuckles. "It's not funny Zero. None of this is. There are innocent children in the mix of this. They will want to hurt our children. They can not know about you or them. No matter what, you have to stay secret." Yuki answers. "Do you really think Kaname will protect me? Why? He hates me. So I Am sure he will say I was who you cheated with. Wanting them to come after me as well." Zero admits.

"He can't if I'm not dead. They can't go after him, and he can't go after you." Yuki replies. "What the hell does that mean? Yuki what the fuck are you thinking?" Zero shouts. "I need to go back to China. I need to appear. Or at least make people see me. To get it around I'm not dead. To get this to stop." Yuki states. "I can't let you go there. Are you crazy?" Zero spats. "No, I need to protect you the way you have me all these years. I need to protect our children. I didn't protect Ai. I can't do that again." Yuki responds. "What about us? Our children?" Zero asks. "You need to stay here with them. Acting as if you know nothing about any of it. When they ask where I was, I will just say I was hiding out. Going from town to town alone. I will not mention you." Yuki says.

"Are you crazy? You're going back to the lion's den. He will never let you go. I may never see you again, you may never see our children again. If that is the case what the hell was the last ten years for?" Zero yells. "it was the best ten years of my whole life. I got to spend it with the man I love. I was free more than I ever was. I thank you for that. Nothing could ever change or take that away. I don't plan on staying there forever. Just making things right. "Yuki comments. "He will never let you go. You will never get to come back here to me. You reek of me. How are you going to be able to fix that?" Zero growls. "I will think of something. Maybe I can get a divorce? Make it that we can be with each other and married for real? I always wanted to give you that." Yuki states. "I know your heart is good. He will never make that happened. We couldn't tell anyone if we got married anyway. We still have to be in the dark for other reasons. Yuki this isn't a good idea." Zero says.

"I have to try. If they come here and look into things, they will find me. Our children. It will make things worse. You will lose everything because of me and I can't have that. You worked too hard. You have to protect Ichiru with everything you have. If they find out his life will be turned upside down." Yuki admits. "Same goes for Ren." Zero states.

Yuki stands still not sure how to answer that. Does she tell him the truth? She can't. To leave and also hit him with this? How much could one do to a person?

"Yes both of them need you." Yuki answers. "They need you too." Zero replies. "I am here for them. I will be back. I just need for you to be strong. To hold down our life." Yuki comments. "If you don't come back, there is no our life. I don't want to be left as you did him. We worked so hard for the life we have." Zero howls. "Thats why I don't want to lose it. I don't want them hurting you or our children. What do you think they will say, that I been here with you for ten years? Had two children with you? He will make a big stink about it. Just because it's you. You need to think of it my way." Yuki remarks. "Whatever. I see I can't change your mind. I just don't know what else to say." Zero responds.

Walking away and going upstairs filled with hurt, pain, and anger. His life was falling apart. He was now going to lose her as Kaname did. And she was going back to the devil who started it all. Zero feels defeated.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 Hanabusa

Yuki buys an untraceable phone and calls Hanabusa. Knowing she will need his help for this.

"Hello," Hanabusa says. "Hello, I need your help," Yuki says. "Are you crazy calling me? How about if this is traced?" Hanabusa asks. "It's not. I got one of those ones that are untraceable. I am coming home,, Hanabusa. I can't let the trail start. If he ever says who I cheated with, they will come after Zero finding me and the children. I can't have that. I can't take away everything he has built." Yuki answers. "I understand. I was thinking if Kaname ever told it would lead to a lot of new problems. If you come back here, It will make another round of spectral, but then it will die down, once they know you're alive. They can't put him on trial for your murder. The council, will want to talk to you though. They will ask a lot of questions. Like where have you been for the last ten years? Why did you leave? Why did you do what you did? Those are just a few."Hanabusa states. They will still want to look into everything and even ask about the affair. Hanabusa adds. "I can say there wasn't an affair. There was only a few of us that knew that night with Zero took place. How did they find out? It really wasn't an affair. Just a one night." Yuki replies. "I don't know who said what, or even if they are making it up to just be able to put Kaname on Trail. It will really put a damper on their plans." Hanabusa responds.

"Too bad for them. I need a list of houses, we have all over. So I can say, I been here and there. I did take money with me so can say I went to town to town. For why is I couldn't be with Kaname anymore. I felt smoother. Which isn't a lie. The rest is easy. I just need to keep Zero out of it. I will need something to take his scent off of me. So that Kaname and no other know I have been with him. I want it to look like I left everyone. I need to keep him safe." Yuki replies. "What about your Ren? When will you be telling Kiryu or Kaname the truth? " Hanabusa asks. "I'm not sure. Let's take it one step at a time. I need him to be cleared." Yuki answers. "Do you think he is going to take this lightly? Let you go?" Hanabusa asks. "I am not sure what he will do. I haven't seen him in ten years. Maybe I can finally explain to Ai." Yuki responds. "It won't be that easy. She is on his side, but at least now she will know your alive. Do you still hate him?" Hanabusa asks. "No, I haven't for a while. I understand why he did the things he did. I would do anything for Zero, and if he was with another, I don't know how I would react. This is a good thing, Hanabusa, I won't have to live in the shadows anymore. Always scared he is going to find me. Hurt Zero. For the last ten years, I was always looking over my shoulder." Yuki admits.

"That might be true but either way you can't be free with Kiryu. Even if Kaname is willing to let you go. No one could know your with him. God forbid they find out you had his son. I have also been thinking about your daughter. Her DNA must be something else. SHe was in a womb with a Hunter child genes, Plus yours and Kaname's. My god, she must be amazing." Hanabusa states. "More than you can ever imagine. I don't understand it."Yuki says. "I will explain when you get here. Is there any way you can get me a sample of her blood to test. I would be able to find out more. If my suspicions are right." Hanabusa asks. "I will see what I can do. " Yuki remarks. "Good. Your son? Does he show any signs?" Hanabusa says. "What do you mean? He is half pureblood, half hunter. He is Zero child." Yuki answers. "My lady, he was in the same womb as she was. He shared Kaname's blood as well. Their bond should be undeniable." Hanabusa answers. "There bond is. I just never noticed anything different with him. He seems normal. It's her that radiates." Yuki admits. "Maybe its more lighter, but I am sure it's there. As I said, I will explain more when you get here. Be careful. Don't change your appearance until your here. Do not let anyone notice you. Let me know once your here. I will give you what you need." Hanabusa answer. "Thank you for all your help."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 I'm Off

Yuki takes a look at her home and her children playing. Zero sitting on the sofa beside himself. She doesn't want to leave. She doesn't want to let him go. She is just scared if she doesn't things will get out of control. She is scared even if she didn't go and would let Zero go instead, Kaname would just make it out that Zero killed her. Just to get him back, to make him suffer as he has in the past. She knows that Kaname to get what he wants would do anything. Even though Kaname has fallen, deep down he was still who he always was. Yuki knew how he felt about Zero. It would bring him great pleasure to put everything on him. Even if it meant to say that his wife slept with a level E.

"My bags are packed." Yuki states. "I don't want you to do this. I don't want you going there alone." Zero answers. "You need to stay here with the kids. Let me get him off first. That way at least we won't have the council on us. I don't only need to make this right with Kaname, I need to make it right with Ai." Yuki replies. "I know it has bothered you all these years that you left her. I just don't know if I can handle you not being here. I thought we would be together forever. We were even thinking about having another child. Is all that lost?" Zero asks. "No, not at all. I do plan on coming home. I do want to be with you forever and have more children. Just maybe now I won't have to look over my shoulder for him." Yuki responds. "if he knows we are together all he has to do is tell the council. Then they will come after us."Zero answers. "Thats why I don't want you to be around. If he thinks I wasn't with anyone, there is no one for him to hurt."Yuki replies. "I still think this is wrong." Zero comments.

They sit down to eat as a family for the last time before she leaves. Zero doing his best not to let on, in front of the children how hurt he really is. He hasn't felt like this since she left with Kaname at Cross. He feels he is losing her again. Just this time for good.

They lock up and head to bed, Yuki being very close to him, Kissing and holding and making love to him. Wrapped in each other's bodies, hearing each others heartbeat. They take blood from each other, not knowing when they will touch or drink from each other again. Knowing it's going to be back to the cravings. Probably even worse now since they spent so long together. Able to drink and take what they need whenever they wanted. To be without each other would be torture. but it was something Yuki had to do.

When the morning comes, Yuki still stays close to Zero. She kisses him lightly, then gets up and ready to get dressed. They take the kids to school together. Yuki saying her goodbyes. Worried more for her son, than for Ren. She knew Ren had nothing to fear. She was a true pureblood. Kaname's child. He would never hurt her. But Ichiru was Zero's. Kaname would hate him just for that. This was one big mess.

She holds Zeros hand on the way to the airport, Zero trembling as he drives. This was tearing him apart and there wasn't anything he could do.

"I love you Zero, I want you to always remember that," Yuki says. "Then stay, let's take our chances. I will hide you and the children while the trail is going on. So that if they do come to our home, I am the only one there." Zero says. "We can't live in fear all of our lives. We can't hide. That is no life for me, you or our children Zero. It's bad enough we hide now in ways. If they drag you off for the trail, and they blame you for my death. Then what? They put you to death? I would only have to come clean then anyway. There is no way I would let any of that happen. So it's better if I just do it now and get it over with." Yuki admits. Zero seeing her point.

He grabs her kissing her deeply, holding her tight. "I love you. I don't want him to hurt you again." Zero says. "It won't be so easy. I have been living with a hunter for ten years. I learned some tricks." Yuki says, looking into his eyes. "Stay strong," Yuki adds. Getting out of the car.

Leaving her heart with Zero. It takes everything she has not to just run back to the car and drive away with him. She just wants freedom. Its what she wanted the whole time. Never really getting it fully. Always hiding, Kaname always in her way. She wasn't doing that anymore. She wasn't letting him make her go deeper into hiding.


	70. Chapter 70 Power

Chapter 70 Power

Yuki gets on the plane, just wondering, what she is going to find. She thinks of so many things, that she never spoke to Zero about. How about if Kaname saw her and killed her for real out of rage? How about if he would lock her up and never let her free. She isn't sure after all these years what Kaname is going to be like. She just knows, she doesn't want him to die for something he didn't do. He was innocent of this. Already suffering from all the fall out from it, he didn't need more.

She sits in her seat, trying not to draw any attention to herself. Keeping herself hidden. Once the plane lands, she gets off to see Hanabusa waiting for her.

"There you are. I hope your travel was good." Hanabusa says. "It was as good as it could be under these circumstances. I did get you the blood you needed from both children. I would like to know. What is going on with them." Yuki says. "Thank you. This will help out a lot. Let's get you to the safe house for now. That way you can transfer yourself into Yuki again." Hanabusa says. "Did you figure out how to cover Zero's scent?" Yuki asks. "Yes, I worked on it day and night. Take this, it will take it away. All signs and traces of him." Hanabusa states.

Just that thought hurts Yuki terribly. Take him away? She just knows, she has no choice. She wants to keep him safe its why she is here. So she takes the vial and stays quiet. They go to a safe house that Hanabusa has set up for them. Yuki dying her hair back to its normal color and taking another pill to bring back her pureblood nature.

Yuki stands there drying off her newly died hair, just looking out the window.

"How is Kiryu taking this?" Hanabusa asks. "Not good. For many reasons. I just hope. I am able to get back to him. "Yuki answers. "What do you think you will feel for Kaname when you see him?" Hanabusa asks. "I don't know its been so long. When I left, I felt hatred and fear. The hatred wore off but the fear remains. I know what he is capable of. I still shudder just thinking about that night." Yuki admits. "You do know that Ren is special? I mean extra special." Hanabusa says. "She is Kaname's daughter. Her pureblood nature is strong. I know that. I saw that from when she was born." Yuki admits. "Its more than that Yuki. The legend states if ever the bloods where mixed a true pureblood stronger than anyone could image would be made. One thats powers are so great, she could even grant someone to be a pureblood that wasn't born into it." Hanabusa states. "Are you crazy? What do you mean by mixed?" Yuki asks not sure what's going on.

"She is yours and Kaname's there is no doubt. She was also in the womb with Kiryu's child. His hunter blood running through the child and also you while you carried him. She ate and shared his blood, as he did hers. Even though she is biologically, Kaname's, she has Kiryu in her also. The hunter trait runs through her, making her the most powerful of them all. Your son should be as strong." Hanabusa confesses. " How can this be? Mixed blood? Part both of them?" Yuki hisses. "It was put into place when the hunter, twin curse was made. The hunters made a Curse of there own, Saying any Trueblood Vampire that would make a child with Hunter it would combine them making them stronger than anyone. It never has happened before. It is more stronger since Ren is part you and part Kaname, who is the first vampire. I know it's a lot to take in. Just her powers will be even stronger than Kaname. If she ever becomes Queen, many will fear her even more than they do him. No one would dare go against her. Not the vampires or the Hunters." Hanabusa answers.

"Kaname can't know right now. He would know I was with Zero, and he would want the child. Not to mention, I need to tell Zero first. I just don't know how to. It was hard for him to deal with all this. He couldn't handle raising Kaname's child. Its why I hid it. It's just getting harder and harder to now. She radiates already such power. I am sure even he notices it. Her bond to Ichiru is strong as well. I just don't want the council to come after her."Yuki says. "And do what? She can kill them with a wink. Anyone near her will be able to sense a great power. Not really Kiryu's but Kaname's since she is his child. No one will want to mess with that." Hanabusa admits. "Good, maybe that will protect us all." Yuki hopes.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 Becoming Herself

Yuki just stands there not sure, this even makes any sense to her. How could this be? Was it like she was all three of theirs? Yuki was just confused, which Hanabusa sensed. He knew Kaname,, on the other hand,, would know exactly what it all meant. He would be happy with it, even though it was Zero's it made His child unstoppable. Stronger than any other before her. It would give him the upper hand in everything even more so then he had now. Not to mention Fear. They would fear him, even more. Knowing with her, he could take them all out in an instant. Kaname in his own right was powerful, He alone could wipe out anyone he wanted. Just after the last ten years, people didn't fear him as much. Feeling he went soft after his wife's death. This would enforce his powers and strength.

While Yuki is there, she overhears on the small tv. That Hanabusa has in the safe house, That they were bringing in Kaname today. He was being arrested and charged. The thought hurts her and she knew she had to do something and fast. Before they put him on trial and start asking him questions.

She hurries and dries her hair, putting on a black dress, and black heels. Making herself look like the pureblood, Kaname always wanted her to be. Remembering everything he and Hanabusa taught her. Just hoping she can pull this off.

"Hanabusa get the car, we are going to the council. They are arresting Kaname. I have to stop it." Yuki says.

Hanabusa doesn't ask questions. He just goes and gets the car, taking Yuki to where she needs to be.

Yuki takes a deep breathe, knowing right now her life ends, the way she knows it. Once she steps out of this car to free Kaname, she is no longer free. Hanabusa goes to her side, opening the door and letting her out of the car, Holding her hand. The reporters there for the tv networks, all gasp and take photos of her getting out of the car. Trying to ask questions, while she just bypasses them. Going into the council.

When she steps inside, she sees Kaname standing there, his hands handcuffed behind him. He looks so defeated. It breaks her heart. What she was going to say, she can no longer. A surge of energy comes through her, turning her into her true pureblood self. Kaname turns around to see who enter the building, taking a double take. His eyes glow and he just stares at her, thinking he finally went crazy and is seeing things. Still not realizing that she is real and right in front of him.

"Who dares to handcuff my husband? I will have your head for this!" Yuki shouts. All the council members looking at her. There mouths dropping. As she turns the cuffs on Kaname's wrists to dust. Going over to him and taking him into her arms. He just stares at her. Doing his best to keep his emotions in check. Like he has always done in the past.

"Mrs. Kuran. We thought you were dead!" Head counsel says. "And if I Was, was it really any of your business. Putting my dear husband through all this? Really? What is wrong with you?" Yuki snaps. "I am sorry my lady, we wanted to avenge your death." The head counsel man says. "There is no Death as you can see! I am very much alive. I would like for you all to say, you're sorry to my husband and to me. That you all went behind the King's back and took him here for this nonsense. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. My Husband would never hurt me. He loves me more than anything." Yuki hisses.

Kaname just standing beside her, now back to himself just by her presence. "Yes, My wife is right. How dare you, All of you taking me here and thinking I would hurt her. Are you satisfied now?" Kaname growls. "Yes, my lord, but we will need to ask her questions." The head counsel says. "Fine, I am sure, she will answer them." Kaname answers. His Aura is back stronger than ever. "My lord, why didn't you just tell us?" The head counsel asks. "Because I told him not to. My husband is innocent on all counts." Yuki Growls." We need you to take the stand, and we want to ask you questions." The head says. "Really is that necessary? Does it really matter where I was? I'm not dead It's what you all were crying about." Yuki says. "Even so my lady we need to." The head says. "Of course." Yuki answers.

She just looks at Kaname, seeing him brings back so many memories. Holding his hand and standing there as a team makes her happy. She just knows now, she will have to get up on the stand and answer whatever they have coming. She just knew she had to stand by him. Make it look like they were together, that he was still the strong man he always was. There was just something there that she couldn't say the truth. That she needed away from him. That he hurt her. She knew what she had to do.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 The Stand

They take a short break, getting ready to put Yuki on the stand to ask her questions. Kaname just staring at her, having so many questions of his own. Just standing by her, acting like everything is fine. And like he is well aware of everything taking place. When inside he is fuming. He can't even imagine her still being alive and lying to him all these years. He just knows, he can't say or do anything here to make anyone know the truth.

Yuki stays in her pureblood nature, owning it for the first time in her life. Hanabusa watching in shock of how she reacted and protected Kaname.

"My lady are you ready?" The head asks. "Yes, Let's get this over with please." Yuki answers. "First, why did you want everyone to think you were dead?" The head asks. "Because I wasn't comfortable in my pureblood ways. I felt this life wasn't for me and I needed space." Yuki answers. "Did Kaname know?" Not about everything no. I kept him in the dark to keep him safe. Yet you people still went after him. I can have your heads for that." Yuki answers. "Sorry, my lady. Where have you been?" The head says. " I have Been everywhere. I never stayed in one place. I have enough money to finally see things. To be free." Yuki claims. "Did anyone help you?" The head asks. "No, Like I said I was trying to keep them out of this. ANd why does it matter? I wanted away. There is no crime in it. It's hard for a pureblood to get freedom." Yuki states.

"Did you have an affair on Mr. Kuran?" The head asks. "You sure have a lot of nerve. First, you want to say my husband killed me. Now you want to say I cheated? NO, I didn't cheat on my husband. Not like its any of your business." Yuki yells. " We have a witness that states, you were cheating." The head states. "Really? Did they tell you with who? I would like to know, who I was screwing. Since they know so much about me." Yuki answers. "No, they said they didn't know with who." The head answers. Yuki is so relieved. "Thats because it never happened. I want all this to stop. I want you to leave my husband alone. You are bringing shame to my family. You don't want me to bring it to yours." Yuki gripes.

Kaname just watches, not sure who this is in front of him. It sure wasn't his Yuki. She never acted this way. Never had so much confidence. Her true pureblood was in full bloom. Not flicking to anything they asked. Not even the affair. He knew she protected him, as well as Kiryu. She was doing her best to make him look, like the King pureblood he was. And keep his reputation at its best.

"If we think of any other questions, we will let you know." The head states. "I am done answering your questions. Like I said before stay away from me and my husband. If I see you snooping around, I will come for you. I guess no one ever told you to mind your own business." Yuki says with a red gleam in her eye. Making all of the counsel shake from fear.

She gets off the stand, walking over to Kaname, grabbing his arm and walking out the door with him.

Pictures flashing, and reporters asking questions. "My lord, your wife isn't dead. Did you know? Why didn't you just say it, so all this didn't happen? Yuki are you staying now? What about your child did she know? Who is the man you reportedly had the affair with?" Reporters ask. "This is a family matter, we would like to keep our life private. Yes, my wife is very much alive. She told the council everything, and it should all be over now. Please, grant us the privacy we ask for." Kaname says. Getting into the car with Yuki.

The reporters flashing cameras at them and wanting to follow. All wanting to know more and what really took place.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 Pureblood way

Once in the car, Kaname turns to her, "Where the hell have you been?" " Like I told the council, around." Yuki states. "Really? Do you think, I believe anything you told them? I thank you for not making me look like a complete ass in front of them. For always coming to my aid, But I know better Yuki. How could you do this to me? To our child? We have thought you were dead for Ten years!" Kaname snaps. "I needed away from you. I needed freedom. That wasn't a lie. You know that. What you did to me, was cruel and abusive. For someone who loved me, you almost killed me." Yuki speaks out. "Well, I sure see your not the little girl anymore. You finally are fitting into your pureblood pants. It took a while but here you are. Where you with him? Then again what was going to stop you from being with that mutt? Yes, I did hurt you. Did you think I enjoyed you being with him? Knowing he had you in every way and you let him!" Kaname hisses. "With who?" Yuki says. "Don't play with me Yuki, You think I was cruel before? You may be able to fool those asses at the council, but you're not fooling me. You came home, that night. You reeked of him, You gave yourself to him. Then just left him? No, You left me. You left our life, our family. Everything we had. It Was it to be with him? All these freaking years." Kaname huffs.

"You're losing your control, my dear husband. Thats so not like you. You wouldn't want the council to think your unstable? Now would you?" Yuki comments. Holding her ground. " You think you're witty. What are you going to tell our daughter? Who thinks you left her? That she wasn't good enough to be your child!" Kaname says. "Thats not true. I didn't want to leave her. I had to. You would have never let her come with me. You didn't even want to let me go. I had to escape."Yuki answers.

"I wasn't that bad. I gave you everything. So I couldn't spend all the time with you. I was busy working. Trying to give us a better life. You were so damn immature. You never saw the important things." Kaname spats. "So this is how you tell me you missed me? That you loved me? I am sorry. That I hurt you. It was the only way, I could be me. You wouldn't listen. It was about many things, Not just one. You never could see me for who I was. What I needed. It was always about you! Maybe if you listened, this wouldn't have happened. " Yuki barks.

"I thought of that while you were supposedly dead. I thought about a lot of things. I wanted to give you everything. I loved you more than anything in this world." Kaname admits. "I know. Its why I couldn't see you go down for murder. Its the only reason, I came back here. I would like to see our daughter." Yuki asks. "I am sure she saw the tv that you're alive. I don't know how far you're going to get with her. She doesn't like you very much. Its also nice to know that if it wasn't for this, we would never know you were alive. You would of let me go on thinking you were dead? Our child to think it? " Kaname admits. "Is that thanks to you that my daughter hates me? Why would I want to return to the place I hate most?" Yuki asks. "No. I never said anything bad about you in front of her. She just knows how much, I hurt with you being gone. How much I missed you. Loved you. I am sorry this place bothers you so. I always wanted it to be a safe place for you. Wait till she finds out you left her for him." Kaname snaps.

Yuki doesn't answer. She just knows this isn't easy. Not really wanting to head back to that house. It only brought her bad memories. It didn't seem like that would change any now. She just hoped that Zero and the kids were doing good. That he was hanging in there. She knew her other children would see this on tv as well. She just hoped that Zero would explain it the best he could. She sat in the car, nervously, not knowing what to expect when she meets her daughter. She was doing everything she could to hold it together. To keep up this cool collected manner. That wasn't really her. Just something, she learned from living with Kaname. She also learned a bit from Zero. He was always calm and collected in matters that didn't concern Kaname. She has come along way.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 Aware

Back in China, Zero is at work. Notices coming in left and right that the Queen is alive. That she showed herself at the council. Setting Kaname free. Everything she said and did was recorded and being played over and over again on the tv news outlets. Zero couldn't escape it if he tried. He knew this would happen, he was prepared for it. No one would know they were together so it wasn't much for him to deal, it was more for his children, who would watch and have questions. That is what he worried about.

Zero just watches not sure, if that is the person, he was living with for the last ten years. It was a side of her, he never saw. Never even thought was part of her. He watches as she defends Kaname. Running to his aid. Watching her grab his arm and walk out of the council with him. His heart falling into his stomach, hoping that there love doesn't return. He knew how Kaname felt about her, that she always loved him as well. Just didn't understand him. If he has changed and he grew in ways, it might make her take him back. Leaving the life they had behind. He saw that she denied the affair, that they didn't know, who it was with, so they couldn't push it. That was a good thing for him and his children. The rest was just shocking to him. He could see that she didn't go there to tear Kaname down in anyway. That she stood by his side and was acting if Kaname was a good husband. That killed him even more.

"Zero, did you see the video?" Kaito asks. "Yes, About twenty times. Over and over again." Zero says. Sitting in his desk chair. "If I haven't been with Yuki all these years, I would have thought she turned into Kaname. Maybe better." Kaito says. "It looks like she has. I never saw her like that before in my life. She is now back with her King. Where does that leave me?" Zero barks. "Come on Zero, she loves you. She went there to protect you. SHe knocked it out of the ballgame. You don't think she will go back to him?" Kaito states. "I don't know what she will do. That wasn't the Yuki that left here days ago. I have to go home and explain this shit to my kids. Since I will be there only parent now." Zero huffs getting up. "I am sure. She will come back to you and to them. She isn't going to leave them." Kaito replies. "Really? She left Ai. What would be the difference to leave these two? Plus no one even knows they exist. She can settle right back into her life with him." Zero answers. Walking out of the office, slamming it behind him.

Kaito sees that Zero isn't taking this well at all. His thoughts are running all over the place, Making him feel she won't come back. Kaito just hoped that wasn't true. Why would she want to go back to that? After everything she did to get away?

Zero gets home to two children sitting on the sofa watching tv. Both of them running up to him.

"Dad, why is mommy on tv?" Ichiru asks. "I guess there is a lot. I have to explain to the both of you," Zero says. Seeing Ren just staring at Kaname on the tv. "Daddy, Who is he?" Ren asks. "He is your mother's husband," Zero admits. "Wait what?" Both children say.

"Your mother was married to him before me. To Kaname Kuran. Who is also your uncle. He is a pureblood king, and she is his Queen. They also have a child, Ai. Your mother and I were raised together, we fell in love. She just realized it, when it was a little late. She left him to be with me, and to have you two. Just the way she did it, left a lot of questions. She went back to answer them." Zero says. Ren still staring at Kaname. Feeling a great attachment. Just watching this man in front of her, she felt things she never felt before.

"Is mother coming back?" Ren asks. "I don't know. She said she would. I guess we will see." Zero answers. "Daddy I want to go," Ren says. "Go where?" Zero asks. "I want to go meet Mr. Kuran," Ren says. "Why? What the hell do you with him." Zero answers. "I feel close to him, I need to see him." Ren answers. "I don't know about that we will see. I am not sure he would want to see you." Zero admits. "He will. I can feel it." Ren comments.

Zero doesn't know what to think, why is this child feeling so close to him? He just thinks about how she reminds him of Kaname. Is there anything more? Her aura is strong. Stronger then Ichiru. He wonders if going might be a good idea to find out what's behind this? Then he if goes, its breaking Yuki's plan of keeping him hidden. He has to think about this.

Zero just watches as the child stares at Kaname on the tv. How her eyes match his. It seems in seconds her eyes turned darker brown just like his. It was scary to watch. Ichiru, on the other hand, wasn't too phased. He just went back to playing with his iPod. It was Ren that wouldn't let go.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 The Manor

The car pulls up to the Kuran mansion. Yuki's nerves eating away at her. Kaname just sitting there, doing his best to keep his composer and going back to the old him. Trying to wrap all this around his mind. Knowing deep down Kiryu had to do with this somehow. There was no way, she would run away alone. She wasn't that smart back then, or brave. Someone or something had to put all this into her head. Now she was back and was nothing like her old self. She had matured a lot in the ten years. More than Kaname ever thought possible. She was holding herself together very well. Hiding any emotion, which was the total opposite of her.

Yuki gets out of the car and just stands there looking at the house. Nothing has changed. It looked the same. The memories of that night come rushing back to her, entering the house and being beaten by Kaname. She quickly shakes herself out of it, not wanting him to have that control over her anymore. She had to stay strong. She wouldn't be that little girl that he could control any longer in any way.

She walks into the foyer, seeing Ai come down the stairs. This beautiful young woman, A mixture of her and Kaname. She was breathtaking.

"Father your home. I am so glad everything went well." Ai states. Running to her father's side. "Me too. I am sorry to have worried you so. Everything is taken cared of. They shouldn't bother us again." Kaname says. Kissing Ai on her head. "Well, I guess its welcome back, Mother. " Ai says. Looking hastily to Yuki. "Thank you. You're beautiful." Yuki says. "Will she be staying long father? I am sure. She wants to get back to whatever rock she crawled up from." Ai states. "Ai, she is your mother please behave," Kaname says. "Why? She left us. Threw us away like we were trash. Now we are supposed to welcome her back with open arms?" Ai says. "She didn't have to come to my aid. She could of let me rot." Kaname answers. Ai just gives Yuki a dirty look.

"I didn't throw you away like trash. I loved you and your father. I needed freedom. Space. SOmething your father wouldn't give me." Yuki comments. "You know thats part of being a pureblood. ITs not that hard. Me and father do it just fine. What's your problem?" Ai replies. I was raised a human, I knew what it was like to been free. I longed for it." Yuki answers.

"What about your boy toy?" Ai asks. "What do you mean?" Yuki asks. "Father told me everything. I know you did cheat on him." Ai responds. "That is between your father and me." Yuki answers. "If you want to keep it that way, Fine," Ai says walking away. "Dinner will be served soon father." Ai states.

"Why would you ever tell her that? Are you that insecure about Zero, you had to even tell our child?" Yuki shouts. "My daughter and I have no secrets. I did learn from our relationship to be more honest. I told her everything that happened. Even me losing control." Kaname says. "And she is fine with it because you did it? Is that how this goes?" Yuki shouts. "no, it matters. I just didn't want any of this to come out and hurt her. So I told her everything. I do not keep secrets from her." Kaname admits. "But me you did. You always kept me in the dark." Yuki says." I did it to protect you. You were not as strong as she is." Kaname admits. " You never gave me a chance to see otherwise. I was strong today to come to save your ass." Yuki replies. " I see this. Maybe we can start over?" Kaname says. "I am not looking to go back to that. I just came here to make sure they didn't hurt you." Yuki answers. "Because you still care for me. I know you had to be with him Yuki. Even if you don't want to admit it. I know better. Just think, you were with him, supposedly happy, and yet you still came back for me. That had to burn him."Kaname smirks.

"I am only staying a short time. I would like to try to see if I can work on a relationship with Ai. " Yuki answers. "Thats fine with me. You're not going to be able to run and hide so fast anyway. The council will be watching you. So you're stuck here with me for a while. Kiryu will just have to wait. If you run to him, they will see you were with him the whole while. I bet they will love that you were shacked up with a hunter. "Kaname responds.

Yuki just rolls her eyes at him. Not giving anything away. She knew he was smart though. It was hard to hide things from him. She just had a bigger secret from him. One he would never expect.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 Possible

A few days go by, Yuki trying her best to talk to Ai. Who doesn't pay much attention to her. Anything Yuki says, Ai either ignores or has a slide comment too. Yuki doesn't think she will ever be able to get through to her. Was she wasting her time? Maybe she should just go home? Then it hurt her to think, she would just give up on this child. Then staying here wasn't good either. She missed her life, she missed Zero and her children. She also knew that Kaname was right, she needed to stay here a bit till all this blew over. She just knew. Zero must be beside himself. She knew how he acted when it came to Kaname.

Back in China, Zero is making arrangements to go back to Japan. Ren keeps asking about Kaname, wanting to know everything about him. There is a connection the child feels towards him. Which makes Zero uneasy. Some of the questions, not even he can answer or really wants to.

Zero just sitting at his office desk, thinking. Trying to figure out what he is going on. Always using Kaito as his shoulder to cry on.

"Kaito I know something is wrong," Zero says. "What do you mean?" Kaito asks. "She saw him on the tv now all she does is ask about him. There is a connection to him. She always was like him. It makes no sense." Zero replies. "Maybe its because she is part Pureblood?" Kaito answers. Always feeling something was up with the child also. Just not wanting to hurt Zero.

"I think its more than that. I am going to take her to meet him." Zero says. "Are you crazy? Yuki did all this to protect you and the children. Now you're just showing up on his doorstep?" Kaito says. "I need to know, she keeps saying, he would want to see her. She is stronger then Yuki. Shit, I think she is stronger than Kaname." Zero replies. "Zero, I am going to come out and say it. Do you think She is Kaname's daughter?" Kaito blurts out. "I have thought that for many years. I never brought it up to Yuki, I know that I reacted badly and made her go into labor. So I shut up. I have always seen a difference. Just not sure, how the hell that would happen. I know Ichiru is mine. There is no doubt there. " Zero admits. "If she is his, your bringing him his daughter? Is this smart?" Kaito says."If she is his child, she needs to know. I love her as my own. She has always and always will remian my daughter. I just need answers. I will leave Ichiru with you. I dont need him in the middle of this. Kaname won't take too lightly to him." Zero comments. "And if we are wrong about Ren? He won't take lightly to her either." Kaito says. "There has to be a reason she is the way she is. He may be the only key to finding out. Yuki opened the door by going back there. At least me being there, maybe I can see what is going on. Make sure she comes home." Zero admits.

"Will he let her come home? Once he would find out this is his child, thats another thing. He isn't going to let her come back with you. This is crazy all the way around." Kaito says. "She wanted the truth out, she wanted to be free. Let's go all the way." Zero responds. "Dude, I don't know, you sure do have some balls on ya," Kaito says. "If she can be free of the other we can be free of this as well. " Zero responds

Zero goes back to his desk, searching through the internet trying to see if twins are born to two different men. He finds out that is it very rare, and called superfecundation. He goes on to read that when a woman has intercourse with two different people in a short time while she is ovulating, it is possible for both men to make her pregnant. Two different Sperms with two different eggs.

Zero just figures, He got one and Kaname got the other when he raped her the following day. It makes him sick to his stomach. He now knows that the chances are real. That his baby girl might not be his at all. She may belong to the man he despises. It just made a lot of sense now that she was.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 Nowhere

Yuki sees that not much of anything, she does towards Ai makes the child want to talk or even be around her. It makes her sad. She knows she has lost her. Probably for good. Ai holds everything against her. Feeling she left them both to be with Kiryu. As Kaname keeps saying. Ai doesn't want to hear anything that Yuki has to say. When she does talk to her, she is just downright mean and spiteful. Showing just how she feels towards her. Wanting Yuki to feel hurt and pain, just like she felt all these years.

Kaname lets her walk the grounds and be herself. Feeling there isn't much else she could do behind his back. He sees all that Ai is doing to her. It bothers him as well, he just knows how the child hurt all these years without having a mother. He did his best to give her everything she needed. He just couldn't take the place of a mother.

Kaname knows he should hate her, yet he doesn't. He is happy to have her home. Have her in their house. Where she should be. He just knows it could stop at any time. The tv outlets are relentless. They keep playing the video of her saving him over and over again. That she is alive. The phone has been ringing for days, From distant family and friends. Kaname doing his best to keep everything under control. He is now back to his old self wanting to take over the world. It's just the way she makes him feel. He tries to hold back hatred, wanting her to get close to him again. Needing her, and still loving her.

"I am so glad you came to dinner tonight," Kaname says. "It's been a long time since I been at this table. It brings back memories." Yuki says. "I hope good ones," Kaname replies. "Some. It's nice to see you are back to yourself." Yuki answers. "What can I say? You make me feel like no other. How long do you intend on staying?" Kaname asks. "Not long. Ai doesn't seem to be taking to me at all. I feel I am wasting her time and mine." Yuki replies. "Why do you always give up on her so easily?" Kaname huffs. "She is your child. She is strong. She has you, and I know you will do right by her." Yuki responds. "That doesn't mean, she doesn't need you. Or want you for that matter. She could be testing you to see if you're going to walk away again. And yet here you are willing to do so. FOr him. Was the life he gave you that wonderful?" Kaname snaps. "I have another life Kaname. This is no longer it. I do have one that I am very happy with now. I did come to do what I wanted to. To save you. I know. I owed you that." Yuki comments. "And you want to just run off again? Leaving me again. Where is lover boy anyway? Should I be expecting him?" Kaname says. "I will be leaving in a day or two. There is nothing to expect." Yuki answers finishing her food. "I don't know why your hiding from me again. I know the truth Yuki. No matter how closed mouth your being. I just wish you would be opened and honest." Kaname says. "I already know where that would get me," Yuki says. Giving him a glare.

Yuki was doing her best to keep Zero out of this. Yet Kaname knew better. He would always through Zero at her. Knowing he was part of this.

Kaname saw it no other way. He knew Yuki better than she knew herself in some ways. He knew that Kiryu would never let her go. He loved her just as strongly as he loved her. He knew she didn't trust him anymore after that night. That night took her away from him, even more so then Kiryu did. He just wished, she would learn to trust him again. Be open with him. He knew she had to have some feelings left for him, any time she came back to save him. He just needed to work on them.

Yuki for the rest of the night stays in her room, trying to let all this get past. She packs her bags, wanting to leave this life behind again. Just knowing now, he knew she was alive. Yuki was scared he wouldn't let her go. She was still legally married to him. Which she wanted to ask if she could get out of that. Just not sure how.

She also sat there wondering if what Kaname said was true about Ai. If she was testing her to see if she would let go again? Or hang in there. She wasn't sure of what to do? If she hung in there that would mean she had to stay here. Be with Kaname and let go of Zero and her already made family she loved. In a way she was selfish, she didn't want to give any of that up. In another way, she would love to build a relationship with Ai. That just could take a lot of time, which she didn't have. The more she stayed here with Kaname, the more he would think things were back to where they were. Which wasn't true at all.

She wondered how Zero was doing if he was watching the news. She knew he wouldn't know the woman that was on the stand defending Kaname. IT was her pureblood self. Doing what it needed to. She knew now not only did Kaname know she was alive. Everyone did. It would be hard to go back to her old simple life. The one she loved so. She laid in bed, just thinking about how her and Zero would snuggle up close every night. How she missed him and it was only a few days. How even after being with him all these years, she still longed for him. Nothing changed. Zero was still the love of her life.

Being near Kaname did confuse her, she didn't feel hate for him any longer at all. She felt sadness. He was still beautiful to her. Still, a man that could take her breath away just by standing next to him. She just knew him better than she did as a native child. She knew his dark side. She never wanted to see that again. Just now she had her own. All those years of trying to keep herself from being scared. To hide all her pain from Zero, made her tough. Made her who she is today. Kaname was no longer dealing with the child he once knew.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 Finding the truth

The next day, Yuki gets up and heads out into the garden, cutting fresh roses. It was a bit nicer here now since she was able to be free and herself. She was a little shocked that Kaname let her be this free. He wasn't always trying to keep her locked away. She would find him staring out the window watching her. Making sure she didn't leave as she did before. He just did his best not to stand on top of her, and hold her down. Even though his insecurities were taking over and eating him up inside alive. He knew if he did what he did before, it would only make her leave sooner. He was trying to show her that he changed a bit. That he could be what she needs. Even though he knows she was with Zero all this time.

While in the garden, Yuki hears a car pull up. She goes to look and sees Zero. Which takes her by surprise. She drops the roses, running to the front to greet him at the door. Scared for his life, not sure why he would come here. Why Now? When she was almost on her way home.

Her feelings for him, flow out of her. She has missed him so much.

She can't hold back and wraps her arms around him. "Zero what are you doing here?" Yuki asks. "I had to come. Ren wants to meet her uncle. She keeps telling me there is a connection, she has with him." Zero states. "Zero please, thats not a good idea. It's not a good idea that you're here. Why are you doing this? I was coming home in a day or two." Yuki states. "You wanted the truth to be out. Let's make all of it come out. No one hiding from him or each other." Zero says.

Yuki just looks at him. Her heart pounding in her chest. She knows once Kaname sees Ren, he will know right off the bat. He will sense it in every bone through his body. She reeked of being his. Now that Yuki hasn't been there to disguise her true form, it would start to come through even more. Letting Zero know something was wrong, even more then he knew before.

"Zero this could ruin our life. Please think about what you're doing." Yuki pleads. "I know Yuki. I will not keep her from her father." Zero says bluntly. Yuki looks at him with tears running down her face. Her legs feeling wobbly. "You're her father Zero. You have been there from the start. Nothing could ever change that." Yuki says. "I know, but she needs to know him as well." Zero remarks. "How did you know? Yuki asks. "Its written all over her always has. After seeing him, you could tell even more. I know you didn't want to hurt me. I know. I said a lot of things in the past. Just it didn't matter who her father was. I loved her from the start like she was my own. He didn't matter. Even though I hate him, I will not keep her from him. I want to be a better person than him." Zero says.

Yuki stands here lost for words. Her tears just take over as she hugs Zero tightly. He holds her close, knowing she kept this to herself to protect him. He wasn't mad. He was sad that the child wasn't really his. Yet in a way she was. He loved her dearly. He knew by coming here, it would change there world and life forever. IT was just something, he needed to do. He didn't want the child to live the lie him and her mother have been living for the last ten years. Yet he knew by taking her to Kaname, that may mean he never sees her again. That was the part that hurt him.

He knew Kaname would want to take over her. Get to know her. Push Zero away was his biggest fear.

He just knew it wasn't fair for the child to suffer for the sins of the parents. If they ever wanted t live free, everything had to come out. No more hiding. They had to face the music head-on.

Zero was just worried that Yuki may loose two children instead of one. It stayed in the back of his mind, Kaname doing that just to hurt them both. He had nothing else he could use against them. Unless he went to the cousel and let them know that Yuki was with Zero for ten years. But why? She saved him. It wouldnt look good for him to now go agiasnt her. So what ever he would do, would have to be between them three. Could Kaname grow up and be able to handle this? Zero was going to try to. He hoped the same about Kaname.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 Meeting

While Zero and Yuki are hugging in the foyer, Kaname comes down from the upstairs.

"How did I Know you would show up. Then bad pennies always do." Kaname says. " I just have something to show you. Something I thought you should know about." Zero replies. "That you been screwing my wife for the last ten years? I already knew that, as soon as I saw she was alive. I knew she was with you. Your marriage? Did you like playing house with my wife? Was it fun?" Kaname asks. "It wasn't playing. It was all real. More real then your marriage ever was." Zero states. Kaname just growls. "I heard you had twins?" Kaname says looking at Yuki. "Did you have children with this mutt? How could you do that of all things?" Kaname barks.

Yuki doesn't answer. Zero opens the door and nods, letting Ren know it was safe to come inside. She walks in and stands next to Zero. Kaname just stares at her, Falling to his knees in front of her. "My Child," Kaname says holding her hands in his. All his senses going off, that this was his daughter. A true pureblood, one with great power. He knew what happened right off the bat. Her power is indescribable. So Kaname shuts up. Holding back any snide remarks for the moment. Wanting to hear what they have to say about this.

Kaname stands and looks at her Ren. "I am so glad you are here. What has your mother told you about me." Kaname asks. "Nothing. Everything, I know about you. My Daddy has told me."Ren replies. Kaname looks at Zero and growls. Trying his best to keep his control. Even though he would like to rip Zero from limb to limb. Feeling god knows what he has told her about him. Hoping that Zero didn't do anything to break this bond, Or the changes of there connection to grow.

"I hope he wasn't too harsh," Kaname says. "Not at all. My Daddy told me what a powerful rich man you are. How my mother loved you very dearly once." Ren says. Kaname lighting up. "Would you walk with my My Child?" Kaname asks. "Of course," Ren replies. "So you wanted to come here? May I ask why?" Kaname says. "I felt a connection to you, as soon as I saw you on the tv. I just knew. I had to meet you. That you would want to meet me as well." Ren says. "Oh yes. I am so sorry for not meeting you sooner. I didn't know you existed." Kaname admits. "I know. My daddy already told me that." Ren says. "You really like Kiryu? Did he treat you well?" Kaname asks. "Yes, very. I love him. He is my daddy. He did tell me you are my father. I know its complicated between you and my mom. And even my dad. I would like to get to know you. I just don't want any harm to come to my Dad or my brother. I love them very much. I already know you wouldn't hurt my mom." Ren remarks. "You are a very smart little girl. Your Brother?" Kaname asks a bit confused. "Yes. I have a twin. We are very close. I would die for him. I do not want you to touch him in any way. You have to promise me that." Ren states. "I can do that. If he is your twin, is he my child as well? Why would I ever want to hurt him?" Kaname asks. "You need to talk to my dad. He knows everything." Ren says. "I will do that. I would like for you to stay here. So I can get to know you. Your mother and Dad can stay here as well. If that is what you want. I will even send for your brother. Anything you need to make you feel comfortable here." Kaname comments.

"Yes, I would like that. I feel so close to you." Ren says. "I feel the same towards you. Your power is like nothing, I have ever seen before. I can't explain it. You are more than I could have ever wanted." Kaname remarks. "Thank you," Ren replies.

"I will have the staff show you, your room. You will also have to meet your sister Ai." Kaname says. "Father, Why did you hurt my mother so badly?" Ren asks. Kaname just stands there not sure of what to say. "Zero told you?" Kaname asks. "Yes, he told me everything. We have no lies between us. He told me everything he knew. He loves me as if I am truly his. He has been a wonderful father. I adore him." Ren states. "My beast took over. I couldn't stop myself. When you love someone the way, I love your mother you don't want them with anyone but you. Just we are purebloods, our beast is like no other. It's hard to control once it's left out. I regretted, what I did to her afterward. It was just no going back. I know that had a lot to do with her leaving me. I just see at least one good thing came out of that night. You." Kaname states. Ren just nods and gives Kaname a smile.

He feels love towards this child even though he just met her. It's like he knew her forever.


	80. Chapter 80

What do you think so far?

Chapter 80

Kaname can't help but stare at this child, feeling a close deep connection to her. Wanting to know everything there is about her and more. Also wondering about her brother? Did he also have a son? But he also felt the hunter inside Ren. That her blood was mixed. He knew Kiryu's blood was also running through this child, and there would only be one way for that to happen. If the son was Kiryu's. This has never happened in all the years, he has been alive. He couldn't believe it.

He wasn't too upset about it either. He knew it would make his child grand. Who wouldn't want that? No one would dear second guess him now. Even though without her he had his own powers. Just the last ten years he hasn't been himself. This would be reinforcement that he was and had a great power inside himself. Not to mention an Allie in his child.

He lets the staff show Ren to her room. Then Kaname goes back downstairs to talk to Zero. Knowing he had more information to make this all clearer. He walks downstairs to see Zero and Yuki talking.

"I would like to have a word with you." Kaname states. "What do you need? Zero spats. "Ren mentioned a son? I take it, he is yours?" Kaname asks. "Yes, Ichiru is mine. It seems we both impregnated her. I Felt it for some time, but I wasn't sure. Till after I saw her reaction to you on the tv. The connection was there and you never met. I looked it up. Seems it is possible to have twins from different fathers." Zero answers.

"You took them both away from me. You had all these years with them." Kaname growls. "I didn't take them away from you. You did. She was scared of you. That if the child was mine, you would hurt it or send it away. Just to hurt us. She couldn't have that." Zero replies. "I am not an animal. I know. I did something unforgivable, and I am sorry for it. You wouldn't have felt any better, with your wife walking in smelling of me. Now would you Zero?" Kaname comments. "No, I wouldn't. But I also wouldn't have beaten and raped her." Zero replies. "Maybe not but your temper would have taken over. I am sure you would have done something, you would have regretted. It's too late now, to go back. I do want to get to know my daughter. Your son is welcome here as well. With no harm to come to him. or even to you. She asked me that, I not touch you. I will obey her wish. She is incredible. She holds your blood as well. She is a mix of all three of us. Which makes her stronger than all before her." Kaname admits.

"So does that make her my child as well?" Zero asks. "I believe in a way yes. I will have to talk to Hanabusa. I am sure a simple blood test will tell us all." Kaname states. "He already has her blood and my sons. "I gave it to him when I arrived." Yuki states. "Oh, really?" Kaname grunts. "Yes, I knew something was up as well. I have known since she was a child. Her hair isn't silver. like it appears. It's dark brown like yours and her eyes match you as well. Since I haven't been using my spell on her, I see her eyes have returned to what they are meant to be. Her hair will also. You will know what she truly looks like." Yuki states.

Zero just looks at her. "I am sorry my love. I wanted her to be yours. I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted our family to be ours." Yuki says.

"Well, looks like she screwed you over as well. Just in a different way. Isn't our little Yuki just full of surprises?" Kaname says. "She wouldn't have to be if she wasn't worried you would hurt us." Zero replies. "Yes blame me. I would really like both of you to stay." Kaname says.

"Have you noticed her new attitude? Has she been like this the whole ten years Or is it something new?" Kaname adds. "Its something new. You seem to always bring out a side of her I never saw before. The last ten years we have had a wonderful life. You always seem to destroy things that are good." Zero answers. "You took my wife, and child, and my life to for that matter. And you say this? Your the one that was in the way of us."Kaname Growls. Walking away.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

"Before you go Kaname, I will need to talk to Zero first before answering your question about staying. " Yuki says. taking Zero to the side.

"But of course, God forbid you make your own decision." Kaname snaps. Yuki just giving him a dirty look.

"What do you want to do? Is this the right thing to do?"Yuki asks.

"Let's stay. Let's see what happens. They need to get to know each other. I am not going to hurt her, because I hate him." Zero answers.

"I was coming home Zero. Back to what we had. Now we can't. This changes everything. " Yuki says.

"Yes, it does but its the right thing to do. We can't hold her back. You came here to save him. I came here to save her. He won't hurt her, She is his child." Zero comments.

"That means we have to stay here longer." Yuki remarks. "It's ok. We can get to see Kaien, and Yagari. We have a lot of explaining to do." Zero points out.

"I hope you are sure about this?" Yuki states. Walking back towards Kaname.

"We will stay. Like you asked. You will need to tell Ai before, she sees Ren walking around here. I am sure she already sensed her. She isn't going to take to her very well. I can tell you that." Yuki states.

"I will go to her now and let her know what is going on. I am sure she will be hurt with it, but I will try to make that go as smooth as I can." Kaname responds.

Kaname goes upstairs to Ai's Room. He knows the child has been through enough as it is. That this will not make things any better. He just knows he has to be honest.

"Ai my love. I have some great news to share with you." Kaname says.

"Who is she father? I can smell her. Why does she have our scent?" Ai remarks.

"It seems that from that awful night. I told you about. Your mother and I made another child. You have a sister named Ren." Kaname states. "Really? She took her? Raised her all these years. And left me here?" Ai snaps.

"She left not knowing if it was going to be Zero's or mine. It seems that she had one from each of us. There is also a little boy." Kaname states.

"Oh great, just what we need more of them. Father what are you doing with these people. Send them home! They are only going to make trouble for us." Ai states.

"I know your upset with everything. I understand that, But I would like to get to know your sister. I would like for you to get to know her. You also could get to know your mother better. Things should be fine as long a she has him here. She will stay. " Kaname growls.

"And you're ok with that? Just because she has him. That means she doesn't want you father. She ran away with him, having children and a family. Leaving us behind." Ai says.

"You have to get over that to have any relationship with her," Kaname replies.

"What if I don't want one?" Ai answers.

"You may feel that way now because you're mad at her, but you will regret it. I did. I had a part in this Ai. It wasn't all your mother. Yes, she left. Not in a good way but I pushed her to. I know that now. Let's fix it. Make it better." Kaname says.

"You would do anything to be with her. Your pathic father. You're so strong and powerful. Yet, you let him take you down. Let her rule you. Thats not what we are supposed to be about." Ai Snaps.

"Even the greatest fall in love. There is no crime in it. It does make us weak in ways but it makes us strong in others. "Kaname remarks walking out the door.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

While Kaname is talking to Ai in her room, Zero and Yuki are downstairs. Sitting in the dining room. Waiting for Ai and Kaname to come down for dinner.

"Zero are you sure about this? Do you really want to stay here with them? I know how you feel abut Kaname. I myself feel out of place here." Yuki asks.

"Yes, I think we should be fine. I am going to let Ichiru come here as well, since we may be here awhile. I know how the twins are very close. I don't think even Kaname would try to separate them. Ren also told Kaname not to hurt us, he will keep his word to make nice with her." Zero says.

"Are you upset with me Zero? I am so sorry, I only did this to protect your heart. I know, how upset you were when you thought the child would be Kaname's." Yuki states.

"No, I'm not mad at you, just disappointed. I understand why you hid it all these years. You wanted to make our family whole. I will always consider her to be my child. I raised her, and I love her. I will admit, I am glad that we have Ichiru. He is both of ours, I always did want a child with you." Zero replies.

"I wanted them both to be yours so badly. When I saw her, it broke my heart. In a way I thought she is yours, she has your blood. I know it sounds weird but she is part of all three of us. We will need to talk to Hanabusa to understand it. She has great power Zero, It's a reason Kaname has interest in her. It may not be the only reason but it is one. I know how his mind works." Yuki says.

"I know she has power, I could feel it also. I always knew she was different. It shined off of her, its why when she saw him and wanted to meet him, I couldn't hold her back." Zero admits.

"I still want to go home with you and be a family if you still want me?" Yuki asks.

"Of course, I am glad to hear that you were coming home, I have to say, I was a little worried that you would stay here. I saw how you changed on the tv. How you defended him, it took me by surprise. I never saw you act that way before." Zero replies.

"When I saw him with the cuffs on, I couldn't help it. It bothered me. He didn't deserve it, he didn't kill me. He didn't need to go away or be killed for it. I stood by him and got him free. I know he would have done the same for me. I knew walking in there I had to show control, power or a true pureblood. It was the only way. I am sorry things had to turn out this way, I lost my daughter over it. I just don't want to lose another from it." Yuki confesses.

"No luck with Ai?" Zero asks.

"No, she hates me, I try to talk to her but she doesn't want to listen to anything I say. She sees I abandoned her, and her father. She hates me for it." Yuki responds.

"Maybe as Kaname gets to know, Ren, you can get to know Ai." Zero states.

"I don't think we will ever have a close relationship, not like the ones I have with our children. It will be nice to see Ichiru. I missed them both so much." Yuki comments.

"You raised them Yuki. You have been there with them for ten years. You have the normal bond, it was broken with Ai when you left here. You just need to try to get it back. I will stay here with you and stand by you. I am sure we can try to make her understand." Zero responds.

"We can try." Yuki answers.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83 Let's eat

While Zero and Yuki are having their conversation, Kaname and Ai show up to the dining room, to have dinner. Just waiting for them to appear.

"I see you two are already here. Ren should be here shortly as well. I stopped by her room to let her know that dinner will be served." Kaname states.

Ai, Are you ok? I am sure that your father told you what is going on." Yuki asks.

"Why would you care? I see your boy toy is joining us tonight. I bet your so happy now that you have your real family here with you. OH, but we are missing one arent we? " Ai states. Looking at Zero eyeing him up and down.

"He isn't my boy toy, I would like for you not to refer to him like that. He is my husband. You need to respect him." Yuki answers.

"Boy toy works for me." Zero chuckles.

"I bet it does. Husband? Mother, you seem to forget that your real husband is sitting on the other side of you. Your manners are really not what they should be, are they? Or did you forget where you truly came from? It seems that you're the one lacking respect letting him come here and bring the rest of your other family here." Ai states.

"I could never forget, no one would ever let me forget. I see that being a pureblood has settled well with you. I am glad. I wasn't one that enjoyed it. Zero came here of his own free will. He wanted the truth to be out in the open." Yuki replies.

"It seems there was a lot of things you didn't enjoy. You had it all and left to be with him. Was he worth it? Truth? You wouldn't know much about that would you mother?" Ai asks.

"I guess, if we are going, to be honest with each other. Yes, he was and is. I have no intentions of leaving him. As far as I am concerned, he is my husband and has been for the last ten years. I am sorry if that hurts you or your father. It's just the facts. Sometimes you don't need a piece of paper to state something. It's your feelings that count. As for Truth, Sometimes it only hurts the one we love, so we bend it a little. Not everyone can be as blunt as some." Yuki Admits.

Zero is just sitting there, a little shocked from what Yuki just admitted. She just said it bluntly without holding back. That is the first time, he ever saw her do that, especially with Kaname.

Kaname just sits there, not answering any of it. Yuki's admission hurt him to his core. There just isn't anything he could do. He knew his daughter was pushing her buttons, he just saw that Yuki wasn't taking it. She stated how she felt and what she wanted, which was Zero. She wasn't the little girl trying to way words or hold back. Ai would give it and Yuki gave back. He saw that the two of them clashed in a way.

As they are talking Ren comes down and enters the Dining room. Running to her mother.

"Mom, I missed you," Ren says.

"I missed you too. I would like for you to meet your sister Ai. " Yuki says.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Ren says.

"Its not nice to meet you, your just another one of mothers mistakes. She just ran away because she thought you would be Zero's and not our real fathers. Surprise." Ai states.

"I am Zero's. He will always be my daddy, I love him very much and nothing could ever change that. I am just glad, I am getting the chance to also get to know our father. He seems like a great man." Ren says, Kissing Zero on his head and doing the same to Kaname.

"Well, Well. You want them both? A little smarter than mother huh? Or as I heard once so did she, then she picked the silver haired one over father." Ai grumbles.

"Why are you so hateful? You had father all these years, this house, your pureblood nature. Family, why be this way?" Ren asks.

"Mother didn't leave you for a mut in the woods, so you don't know how it feels." Ai snaps.

"Ai Please, thats enough. Let us have a nice dinner here. We haven't had one as a family in a long time. Let's enjoy it." Kaname states.

"You enjoy eating with your enemies father. I rather not."Ai responds getting up and walking away.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 Dinner Conversation

"Isn't she just lovely?" Zero states. Looking straight at Kaname.

"You have no right Zero. She has been through a lot these past years. You are a big cause of it. So don't judge. You wouldn't like it if, it was Ren or your son left by their mother. Now would you?" Kaname answers.

"No, I wouldn't. I just would hope they would be a little more respectful to their mother. I can see why she is hurt though. I think she will make a better Pureblood than you. She can hold her control and be a mega bitch." Zero replies.

"Daddy, please don't talk about her like that. She is hurting. I know, I wouldn't like it if I didn't have a mom." Ren says.

"I am sorry. I just didn't appreciate the way, she talked to us. I won't do it again though. I just know Kaname very well, where you don't. She is the split image of him." Zero answers.

"I know, there is a background with all of you. I just wish, we could put that in the past for now." Ren replies.

"For you, I will do my best. I have curbed, how I feel towards Zero and this whole situation. I think better than I even should have. Your sister is still a child and is dealing with it a bit differently so please excuse her. It will take her time to get used to all this. This isn't easy for any of us." Kaname admits.

"I know father. Thank you." Ren replies.

"My intention was to come here and keep my control also. I want to do what is best for Ren. I will continue to do so. Sorry for any rude comments about Ai. Kaname is right, she is just child dealing with a lot. Our history just gets in the way of things at times. I will do better." Zero answers.

Ren just smiles at all of them, Yuki remains quiet not liking any of this. In a way, she wished Zero wouldn't have come. That way she would have just went home and things could be a little normal. Nothing really changed here, just got worse. Now there were just others added to the pain and suffering. This wasn't what she wanted, and now Zero was even letting Ichiru come to this place. She couldn't understand Zero at the moment. She knew he wanted the truth to be out, but why come back here? Why take their kids and let them be part of this mess? Would any good really come from this?

She only saw Kaname now having control over Ai and Ren. Using them both against her. Which she wasn't going to let him. She wasn't the same girl that left here afraid and alone. She knew what it was to live a nice normal life. The one Zero showed her was real and possible. Its what she wanted. She just knew now it would be a bit harder to achieve.

She could have just sat back and let Kaname Fry for this but couldn't. She knew things would get in a way just never saw that Zero would be the one to do this.

The three of them sit there and finish there dinner trying to pretend that everything will be ok. For the rest of the night being on good behavior around Ren. Kaname wanted to show her, he could get along with her other parents. He wanted to gain her trust, he also didn't want her to hate him as Yuki learned to.

He remembered when Yuki use to see him as a god, how with one action that was over. He didn't want life to repeat itself. So if it meant to be nice to Zero and even his child. He would do so, at least for now.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

After Dinner, Zero goes upstairs to chat with Ai. He knows she has a lot of resentment towards him and his family. She blames him for a lot of what happened. Which he does understand. He also knows that Yuki thought about this little girl often even, though she never mentioned her to him. He knows Yuki was. She was just trying not to hurt him as always. Trying to make the best out of everything.

Zero goes upstairs of this large mansion, everything perfect and in its place. He knocks on the door before entering. A beautiful room filled with all the finer things you can think of. Yet still a teenage girls room. Done up in Pink and white.

Light pink walls with white trim, a large oak wood king size bed, with pink floral pillows and blankets, a white canopy adorns the top of the bed with pink roses draping down it. A fireplace with a tv above it, with two tall back floral sitting chairs in front of it. Two end tables and a desk with a computer n the side of the bed. The room also has sliding doors that lead out to a deck. Zero sees that Kaname hasn't kept her locked up like he did Yuki.

"What do you want? You have a lot of nerve coming to my room." Ai says

"I wanted to say sorry for everything that is taking place. I know its hard for you. My presence isn't easy for you." Zero states.

"Your presence means nothing to me. My father is only letting you stay to keep mother here and her calm. You do know he will never let her go? To her saying you're her husband that will only be in her mind, never for real. If you know my father like you say you do. Then know thats true." Ai comments.

"Trust me, I know your father. It doesn't matter to either of us, about a real marriage as far as we are concerned we are married and together. Your father can't break that" Zero states.

Ai starts laughing.

"I see why my mother likes you. You're almost as naive as she once was. Its what my father liked about her. She isn't that same person now. If I can see it so can he, yet he hasn't given up hope. My father has been living away from the world for ten years. Here alone, hiding away in his own sadness, his own darkness. He was slowly fading away. Trying to teach me to be a queen, since he wanted to put himself to sleep again. Just waiting for me to be an adult and not need him. Once he saw my mother, he came back to life. I see him plotting and scheming and taking over the world again." Ai remarks.

"I understand why your father felt that way. He loves your mother very much. So do I. it was always the one thing we have a common bond in. " Zero replies.

"But she picked you over him. I see why she likes you, but to choose you over father? You must be something." Ai states.

"Your mother and I just have a bond like no other. We have had it for a long time it's very strong and can't be broken." Zero responds.

"Yes. My father told me about your blood bond. That mother never had that with him. She craved you instead. It's what caused all this trouble. If you hate my father so much, why come here and let him know about his other daughter. Which you raised. How does it make you feel that you raise his daughter?" Ai chuckles.

"When I first thought Yuki would be carrying your father's child, I hated the thought. I didn't want any part of him or his child around me. I said things to your mother, I should have never said. I hurt her, I pushed her away. When all was said and done, I promised myself I would never do that to her again. I noticed Ren had a lot of Kaname in her. I even had doubts that she wasn't mine. I just kept it to myself. It didn't matter, I loved her. She was mine, she still is. She needed to know the truth about her family. Where she comes from. When your mother said, she wanted to come here and save your father I thought she was crazy. I didn't want her to come. When she left I thought about it and I was hurt, I just knew she was doing the right thing. That it was time for me to do the same. You need to give her a chance. She loves you. She missed you and always thought about you. " Zero comments.

"Of course you would pick up for her. She lied to you and betrayed you, just like she did my father. Both of you are blinded by her, I don't understand why. Your both smart strong men. I guess love is blind."Ai states.

"She is a good woman, she never meant to hurt either of us. Sometimes things happen we can't control." Zero remarks.

"And what happens if dear mommy dearest happens to choose my father this time? Leaving you alone?" Ai replies.

"I don't think that is going to happen," Zero responds.

"Never been too sure," Ai says opening her bedroom door to let him out.

Zero walks outside into the hallway, thinking about what Ai just said. Would she go back? Leave him for Kaname? The thought did pass his mind when he was home. He even told Kaito about it. Seeing her reaction to Kaname in the council court, how she defended him. Made Zero worry. Just seeing her in person her reaction to seeing him again and wanting to go home. Made him feel at ease, her telling Ai and Kaname that he was her husband also helped ease his worries. He knew that Ai was just baiting him, it almost worked.

He also knew to stay here with Kaname, he was going to have to let a lot go. It would be hard but he would do it for Ren's sake. Also for the Sake of Yuki. He was hoping that she could break through to Ai and have some sort of relationship. That all that was broken when they left could finally heal.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Ai watches as Zero walks out of her room, Yuki coming out of hers and greeting him in the hallway with a passionate kiss. Ai sees how gentle and loving Zero is with her. In a way, she is jealous. She did see why her mother liked Zero. He was pleasant on the eyes and also a good man from what she saw. She saw it a lot, she just didn't want to let them know she did. She also knew, there were things she didn't know about him. That Kaname didn't tell her everything. She wanted to know more about Zero. She was intrigued. She even had a little crush which surprised her. She loved how he wasn't afraid to talk back to her father. How he wasn't like all the other vampires, trying to suck up and hold his real feelings in. The pureblood status meant nothing to him. She found that enlightening.

Ai waits for Yuki to pull Zero into her bedroom, then she goes downstairs to find Hanabusa, who has been around more lately since her mother was home. She knew that Hanabusa was a dear friend to her mother. Maybe even more then Kaname knew he was. Ai was a very smart young lady. She knew more than anyone really thought she did, thanks to always having to be in control due to Kaname's slipping. She grew up way before her time.

As Ai is walking down the stairs, she spots Hanabusa getting ready to leave.

"Hanabusa, may I have a word with you before you go?" Ai asks.

"Ok, course. What can I do for you?"Hanabusa says.

"Let's go to my father's office where we will have some privacy." Ai states.

"I guess this is serious?" Hanabusa replies.

"In a way, yes. I have strangers in my home, that I know nothing about really. Just what you or father have told me. I know about my mother." Ai says rolling her eyes. "But I want to hear more about her lover boy. What is he all about? Not what my father has told me, he is biest with his feelings. I am sure your not." Ai adds.

"Zero is a very good man. He has been through a lot since a very young age. He grew up with your mom as brother and sister in a way. She would do anything to help him, and he would do the same. Your mother was the only one, he ever felt close to. At the time, your mother loved Kaname and wasn't sure of her feelings. She didn't know she was a pureblood vampire. When your father turned her she felt obligated to him for many reasons, so she left with him. Leaving Zero behind, just never forgetting him. She stayed here all those years doing her best to make your father happy. To be who she was supposed to be, just her feelings for him never changed. They got stronger to the point she had to see him. And here we are." Hanabusa says.

"That wasn't telling me much about him. That was defending my mother's actions in a way. I want to know about Zero. Not my Mother. Not there love, Not all the other bullshit." Ai hisses.

"Ok, Zero is a very strong Vampire hunter/ turned vampire. He is loyal and a very good man. He will protect the ones he loves to the fullest. He hides against his sarcasm, to protect himself. Is that what you want? If you really want to know him, then I suggest you be around him and talk to him. IF you are planning on trying to take him away from your mother to piss her off. I would think again. Zero isn't the type, he would never leave or hurt your mother. Your wasting your time. He doesn't fall for what other men do. Your father and he both only love one woman which makes it hard for both of them." Hanabusa Admits.

"Why would I want my mother's leftovers?" Ai Chuckles.

"I know your upset by what your mother did, I see through you. You and Kiryu have a lot in common. More then you are willing to see." Hanabusa responds.

"If you say so, What do you make of all this? My mother coming back from the dead to save my father?" Ai asks.

"Your mother always loved your father very much. It didn't surprise me any that, she would come here to make sure he was safe. If I am going to be all honest with you, I don't think your mother would have left him, if it wasn't for that night. I believe as much as she loves Zero, She wouldn't have left you or him. Your father scared her. For the first time, ever she saw what he was really all about. What he could do. When she found out she was pregnant, she knew she would have to protect that child from him. She saw his love for her was in a way an obsession." Hanabusa answers.

"That's supposed to make it ok? That just means Zero was an afterthought. She only went with him to save the child. She screwed them both. Wasn't it something that one child was my fathers? She didn't escape him like she wanted to. If what you say is even half true, that means she does still have feelings for him. That his hope of a reunion could happen." Ai responds.

"I don't know about that now Ai. Zero and your mother are very close. They hold a bond. I don't see her leaving him, they have a great relationship. One that your father never showed her. I am not sure what your planning, but I don't think it's going to work." Hanabusa replies.

"I'm not planning anything. I just plan on sitting back and watch them all fall apart. My father will hopefully realize how much better, he was without her here." Ai comments.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87 Encounter

The next morning, Yuki goes downstairs leaving Zero sleeping in her bed. She was very happy to have him with her. Being away from him, just let her see how much she loved him. They spent the last ten years always together as a family. Never apart only a day or two here and there when Zero would have to go away for work. Which he made sure he sent others in his place most often.

Yuki goes into the dining room to get her breakfast, sitting down at the table. Noticing that Kaname is up and walking around.

"You're up early," Kaname says.

"Yes, I am very used to it, with two small children. I can't seem to sleep in much now." Yuki states.

"I bet your happy your other child will be here today? Now you have everyone." Kaname comments.

"Yes, I will be very happy to see him. I missed my family very much. I don't know, how long we can stay here Kaname. We have our own life somewhere else." Yuki admits.

"You mean the one you built in China? You really expect to go back there and leave everything behind again? Don't you ever think of our child? Of our Children?" Kaname hisses.

"Our child wants nothing to do with me. Our other child has a life far from here. What do you expect us to do? COme back here?" Yuki growls.

"And what is so bad with that idea? You're not hiding from me now. I know all your little secrets. So does Zero for that matter. Why run back there? I want to be part of our daughter's life, You may not want to try with Ai, but I do want to with Ren." Kaname snaps.

"I do with Ai also, it's just harder than I thought. Its easier for you and Ren. She knows you didn't leave her. She doesn't hold anything against you. For Ai, she blames me for everything. I understand it, I just don't know how to get through it." Yuki admits.

"Time. Showing her you won't just get up and leave because things are hard. You seem to want to run away anytime things get out of your control. You're a pureblood you should be able to handle your control. And what is this shit last night at my dinner table? Saying Kiryu is your husband? I didn't say anything last night because of Ai. I didn't want to make things worse than they already are, but really? Saying that in front of us? Where is your respect? I am your husband. Your real husband Yuki. Nothing will change that. Not all your fairytales in the world will. Do you think, I didn't smell last night? That he covers your whole body with his scent? You come to my home and do this?" Kaname Growls.

"Who is loosing there control now? You may be my husband on paper but that is it. We haven't been together for ten years. Zero is my true husband and you can growl at me all you want. I am not going to hide, how I feel about him to you or anyone else anymore. If you don't like it I can leave? I didn't ask to stay here. I came here to do you a favor." Yuki responds.

"Well, Arent you something else. Was I really all that bad to you? You were supposed to love me so much and now nothing?" Kaname states.

"I love you as a family. You're my brother, I don't want to see you hurt. That is where it starts and ends." Yuki remarks.

"Really? Or is that what you're trying to show Kiryu? Not to break his heart? He has done a lot for you, running away from everything to save your child. Who is mine." Kaname Gloats.

"You can gloat all you want. My son is Zero's. That is our child, one I wanted more than anything. I do owe him a lot, my life in fact, but that isn't why I stay. I don't feel obligated to him like I did you. I love him." Yuki snaps.

"You keep telling yourself that. I know you don't want to live here, Thats fine. I don't think I could ever live with Kiryu for long either. But I will not let you take my daughter away from me again. So I suggest you get yourself a home here and settle down. It shouldn't be any trouble for him to be a vampire hunter here. Its where he was supposed to be from the start. You're the one that took him away from it." Kaname comments.

"There wasn't anything to take away. We were happy in China. I will discuss it with Zero and see. When my son gets here, behave yourself. He isn't yours, there is no lie in that. He is the split image of his father. Without any help from me." Yuki states.

"I have no intentions of harming the boy. It wouldn't get me anywhere with Ren. She seems attached to him. So he is safe, and why would you think I would? Don't you know me better than that?" Kaname asks.

"Once I thought I did, after that night I find you capable of anything." Yuki remarks.

"How long are you going to hold that against me? I made a huge mistake. LIke what you did was any better? I haven't retaliated or anything from what you did. We both made mistakes. Isn't it time to let them go?" Kaname says.

"I have let go. I just know that you more than I ever thought you were. I never thought you could do any wrong. I saw that, as a lie after. If you would do that to me? What would you do to others?" Yuki answers.

"I will do anything needed to protect my family. So think whatever you like." Kaname remarks walking away.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 Addition

Later in the day, Yuki paces the foyer, waiting for Ichiru's arrival. Zero going to the airport to pick him up. Yuki was anxious about what may occur. She knew Kaname would hold resentment to this child, no matter what he was saying. She couldn't see Kaname just going along with all this. She didn't want her children in the middle of it. It was now too late, thanks to Zero bringing them here and letting them be known. In one way, that was a good thing, in another, it wasn't for many reasons. People would have questions if she stayed. Ren had no problem fitting in, she was Kaname's and just another pureblood. All would be happy another existed. It was Ichiru she was worried about. He was half hunter and Zero's to boot. They would have to come out in the open, which in a way would cause problems for them all.

First Kaname, looked bad with a cheating wife who ran off with her lover and even had his child. Zero and her for being opposites sides getting together. Zero for taking away the kings wife and being a level D Vampire hunter. Anyway, you put this, it led to trouble. Trouble Yuki didn't want to deal with. Trouble back in China, they didn't have to deal with this. It's why she wanted to return, just now that didn't seem in the cards for them. She knew she didn't think this out fully. It wasn't going as she planned. Zero ruined that by showing up with Ren. The Truth wasn't going to get them far.

"Mom, is everything ok?" Ren asks.

"Yes darling, I am waiting for your dad and brother. I can't wait to see him. It's only been a few weeks but I missed him like crazy. " Yuki responds.

"If you are worried about Father Kaname, I am sure he will keep his word. He has been very nice to me. I feel so at ease in his presence. I feel so connected to him." Ren says.

"I am glad he is all you expected him to be. I also know he is your father, but please don't let your guard down. As a pureblood, you have to always be aware and never trust." Yuki admits.

"I know, father told me that as well. I wish you trusted him more." Ren replies.

"There was a time, I trusted him with my life. I know he is a good man, who meant no harm. He just has a tendency to overdo things. To overprotect which has a way of pushing you away instead of closer." Yuki answers.

"I like it here, and I don't have any problem with anything. We don't have to leave do we?" Ren asks.

"Not for now but in time yes. We should at least have our own home. I don't want us to overstay our welcome. You have to remember, Kaname and Zero are not really fond of each other." Yuki admits.

"I know, I am sure they will be just fine. So far it hasn't been bad. The only one who really doesn't like us being here is Ai. She keeps giving me dirty looks." Ren comments.

"She is a bit upset, you had the life she wanted. With both parents, free and happy. I left her behind to give you and your brother a chance, that meant leaving her. Either way, I would have lost one of you. Your father would have never let me keep Ichiru. " Yuki replies.

"He can't really take him away now. Maybe in time, Ai will forgive you. She doesn't know you as I do. I wish she would give you a chance." Ren states.

"I wish for the same. I guess time will tell." Yuki replies.

While waiting, Ai stands at the top of the stairs, wanting to see what Ichiru is all about. She heard them talking before, that he looks just like Zero. She just had to see what that was all about. She also knew he wasn't Kaname's at all. She was a bit taken in by Zero and wanted to see what his son would be like. He was the only one out of this bunch she really had any interest in. She wished the rest would leave. She just saw that they were not going anywhere for now. She didn't know what her father was up to, making them stay here. Pretending to let Yuki get away with this? Would he? He lost himself when she left, becoming a shell of a man, and he was going to let this go? It didn't seem like her father.

Then nothing she has seen while her mother was here did. Yuki had a way of changing Kaname. Making him do things he wouldn't normally do. Ai saw that more as a problem, then something good. She saw this whole thing as a problem. She was thinking a lot like her mother. With the same questions and feelings. Just time would tell how this would go.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Ren and Yuki both wait for Zero's Arrival, which doesn't take long. Kaname stays in his office not happy with any of this. There was another child that wasn't his. No matter, how he was trying to control his jealousy it was getting harder by the day. This was the woman he adored with another man and life. He could get over Ren since, in the end, it was his daughter. More powerful than ever expected. Just could he get over Ichiru? The true son of Zero, mixed with pureblood. He sat there and thought about all these years lost with his child. All these years that Zero raised her as his own. If Zero could handle that, then he could handle Ichiru. He was just a boy. None of this being his fault. Just Kaname knew he had a lot to lose if anyone found out, this child was Yuki's. He didn't really want that out in the open. It made him look like a fool.

Zero gets back to the manor with Ichiru by his side. Walking into the manor, Yuki and Ren hug and hold him tight. Welcoming him here. So happy and glad to see him. Ai at the top of the stairs just tries to get a look at him, which isn't a clear one since everyone is all over him. Ai, a bit jealous at the same time, that Yuki's other children get so much attention from her. How close they are to her, wanting her. It makes Ai wonder if they would have had the same relationship if she would have stayed here with her father.

She starts walking down the stairs to make sure she gets a clear view.

"Welcome to my home," Ai states loud and clear.

Yuki and Ren moving away from Ichiru giving Ai a clear view of a young boy the split image of Zero. Tall, slender, silver-grey hair that covers his eyes. He didn't have much of Yuki at all if you looked closely. That made Ai happy.

Ai just stares straight at him in delight. A Zero of her own. Her heart flutters and her hands get calmy. Feelings she never felt before. She looks at him wanting to get close to him, to get to know him better. Not caring who sees or knows.

"Thank you for having me at your home. It's great to be here. I missed my mother and father and My sister. I also hear that you are my sister." Ichiru states.

"Yes. I heard the same. Looks like my mother has done something right after all. Would you mind me showing you around the manor?" Ai asks.

"No, not at all. Your home looks incredible from the outside, I am sure its the same in." Ichiru replies.

"Better than you think," Ai says. Taking Ichiru's Hand. Walking away with him showing him around.

Yuki and Zero just look at each other. Yuki giving Zero a smirk.

"What is that smirk about?" Zero asks.

"It seems she isn't that much different than me. Seems you have gotten under her skin as well, she is just going for the younger version of you." Yuki Laughs.

"What can I say, the Kuran women seem to like me." Zero chuckles.

"Seriously if that is going to calm her down a bit, I am glad. Are you ok with this Ren?" Yuki asks.

"Yes, mother. I Think it's great." Ren replies.

"I know you and your brother are very close. I hope this doesn't bring any problems to you two." Zero states.

"I love Ichiru with all my heart. I would die for him. Our closeness no one could ever break, just not in the way you two think. His is my twin brother, there is a bond from the start. You know that Daddy." Ren states.

"Yes, I do. 'So its not romanticly?" Zero asks.

"No. Not at all. You two always thought we would be together forever like that, but its not how our relationship is. It does look like Ai wants him in that way though. She isnt going to like that I come along with him." Ren comments.

"Oh boy, this should be fun. We don't know how Ichiru feels. He just met her he is also just a young boy. I think everyone is getting ahead of themselves." Zero remarks.

"The way she looked at him, she knew right off the bat Zero." Yuki states.

"Who is going to tell Kaname?" Zero states.

"No one, let him see it himself. It may be nothing or it may grow. Time will tell." Yuki answers.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Later in the day, its time for dinner everyone heading to the dining room. Ai spending most of the day with Ichiru not letting him out of her sight.

She walks in with him, into the dining room, Kaname just looking at both of them. His eyes stare up and down Ichiru. Seeing Zero all over again. It makes him sick to his stomach. He knew this child was his, but this was something.

"Well, you must be Ichiru," Kaname says.

"Yes, You must be my uncle Kaname?" Ichiru asks.

Kaname never expected to hear that, never even thought about it. Now hearing it made it all too real.

"Yes, I would be. How are you enjoying your stay here? I see my Daughter has spent a lot of time with you today? I Hope she hasn't done or said anything out of place." Kaname replies.

"Not at all, I have enjoyed my time with her. It's very nice here. I didn't know my mother had any family. It's nice to meet you." Ichiru responds.

"I am sure there is a lot your mother hasn't told you. This will take time for all of us to get used to, but you are right. We are family." Kaname answers.

"Is everything ok? You keep staring at me." Ichiru asks.

"Sorry, I know staring isn't polite. I just can't get over how much you look like your father. It's uncanny. Yuki you have no doing in this?" Kaname asks.

"No, that is his true nature in every way. He is gorgeous isn't he?" Yuki gloats.

Kaname just giving her a dirty look.

"He is quite something. That is for sure. I do sense the strength in him as well. I think Ren and Ichiru should start training here. Not only for being Hunters. I think both of them possess the same powers." Kaname reveals.

"He isn't a true pureblood." Zero states.

"I know that, but he was in the same womb so I am sure the way Ren has gotten your powers, He has gotten mine. We need to see just how much. I would also like to talk to both of you after dinner." Kaname comments.

"Sure." Zero answers.

They all sit at the dinner table, talking and trying to get to know each other. Kaname seeing that Ai has come to life. Wanting to talk to Ichiru. He sees something in her he hasn't seen before. In a way, he is glad to see her happy. In another way, he isn't happy with who it is. Another Kiryu? A Hunter? He didn't want her to follow the same steps her mother did and is. He knew the consequences.

He also saw how polite Ren and Ichiru both were. How happy and normal they were. They showed respect and love for Zero and Yuki, even for Kaname who they just met. They grew up out of this life. Where things were normal for both of them. Kaname was glad for that, even saw that maybe it was a good thing Yuki took them away from here. He saw the difference from Ai to them. Ai could also be polite, respectful and ladylike. She also held resentment and coldness. He wondered if that was all towards Yuki, or just how she was because she stayed here.

Watching Yuki and Zero communicate with each other didn't help him either. He saw how much love they had for each other. How Zero let Yuki be herself. No matter what it meant. That was something Kaname couldn't do.

In a way now he wished she was really dead. It was so much easier for him to move on, then to see the truth in front of him.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

After dinner, the children go into the entertainment room. Ai showing them, all this house has to offer. After Ai has been with Ichiru all day she knew how he felt about his twin. So she is making an attempt to be somewhat nice. Even though it's only to get close to Ichiru, Ai becoming overtaken with him.

This left the adults to the Den, Yuki and Zero take a seat on the sofa while Kaname sits in the extra large burgundy chair.

"I see some things that are not good. We need to address it before it gets out." Kaname says.

"What do you mean?" Zero snaps..

"Look, I will be made a fool if anyone ever finds out what you two have done. Not to mention, the trouble you two will be in. No one can know your son, is her's. Ren is safe, no one will care, they will about the boy. I also see another problem. Ai has taken a shine to him, its the same problem it is with you two. Even though he holds more power then you Zero. People will talk about you being here. I think you should get your own place. Keep a distance, so this doesn't get out." Kaname states.

"If Zero goes so do I," Yuki replies.

"Are you not hearing me? This wholes problems, for all of us." Kaname responds.

"It holds the most for you. You are the one that wants us here. We were happy being in China with our old life. I can take my children and leave. No one there knows the better." Yuki answers.

"I want to see my child. I want to get to know her. Make up for the time you have robbed me. Now, Ai is happy with Ichiru, I never have seen her happy like this. You want to take it away?" Kaname hisses.

"I am not taking anything away. Ren holds great power. Enough to turn whoever she wants into a pureblood. I will talk to Hanabusa and see how it's done. If Zero was a Pureblood no one would care I was with him." Yuki reveals.

"Wait what? I am no pureblood. I don't want to be one either." Zero huffs.

"It would make us on an even playing field. We wouldn't have to hide." Yuki replies.

"It wouldn't make it that even. He is still a hunter. You just made it worse. A Pureblood? HIM? How dare you even think about something like that. He can not be a hunter and a pureblood." Kaname huffs.

"Don't worry about it, I have no intentions of being one. I am a true hunter. I'm not giving that up for anyone." Zero yells.

"Stop it the both of you. There has to be a way to make it that we can be together happily. Without hiding and all this trouble. To be able to give our daughter what she wants. If this is what she wants. Is being a pureblood that bad Zero? I am one, our child is part one. It would offer you things that you don't have now." Yuki admits.

"I don't want what it has to offer. I don't even want to be a vampire. It took me a long time to get over that. I love you so I let go on the pureblood feelings but I do not wish to be one myself. I am happy with who I am. We can get a small house in the middle of nowhere. You can control your aura as you did in China. It's the children, I am worried about." Zero answers.

"It won't be that easy to hide here. Everyone knows who she is. We do have a mansion farther out that both of you could use. Just if anyone finds this out, it will make a big splash. That also means you will separate the kids. Which I am thinking may not be easy now that Ai wants to be around Ichiru. Damn it, the both of you made a lot of trouble." Kaname snaps.

"She could of have let you rot to death. If I think about it, maybe I do prefer that in the end." Zero answers.

"You would. You're the reason for all this shit. She wouldn't have to hide if you weren't a mutt." Kaname hisses.

"STOP IT. He isn't a mutt, and I don't prefer you dead either. Both of you knock it off. We will figure out something." Yuki yells.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92 Conversation

Later that evening, Yuki and Zero go back to their room, Yuki upset about a lot of things that were said tonight. Mainly about how Zero feels about being a pureblood. It hurt her to hear this from him, she thought they have come so far.

"Zero, do you still hate me for being a pureblood?" Yuki asks.

"No, I don't hate you at all. I love you very much, I just don't want or have any interest in being a pureblood. It wouldn't work out anyway, even if I agreed. I am a hunter, through and through. If they don't like me as a vampire what would they do to me being a pureblood? I am not giving up being a hunter. It is what, I was born to be. I lost everything else, I won't lose that." Zero states.

"I understand and see your point but if you would stop being a hunter, and turn, things would be so easy then." Yuki answers.

"Babe, I know you're looking to make everyone happy. I love you for that, But even if I did, I am who I am. They still wouldn't be happy at all. They still would want to kill me for being with you." Zero replies.

"But you would be a pureblood, they couldn't kill you. You would live as long as I do. I wouldn't have to worry about you being hurt" Yuki responds.

"I know, I am sorry. I won't change. We will have to just get our own place here for a while. If you really want to even stay here. In a way, I hate to give up our old life. In another way, it's nice to see Yagari and Kaien again. The rest was nice to leave behind. I am also not so sure about Ai with Ichiru. Is this because she is taken in with him? Or because she wants to hurt us?" Zero comments.

"I don't know. I know she hates me at the moment but I did see how she looked at him. It didn't seem like it was fake at all. I am glad something is finally making her happy. I am glad, I saved Kaname from death but I hate being back here. Its nothing like our old life. It was so calm and normal. Nothing is ever normal here. Kaname just thinks he can control and take over like always. " Yuki remarks.

"That is how he is. We both came back now so we will have to make the best of it. Do you want to get a home here?" Zero states.

"Yes. I would like to get our own home, It will have to be where no one can see we live together. Kaname is right about anyone knowing I am with you here. Zero I want to divorce and be free of Kaname. I just don't know if I really can." Yuki admits.

"That would make a really big stir at the moment. For lots of reasons. We may have to hold off on that. " Zero advises.

"I want to be with you. I want to be yours. I want to show you how grateful, I am for everything you have done for me. I thought coming here and to be free from hiding and always worried that we would be found out, would open up things. It just seems to make it worse." Yuki frowns.

"You didn't come to just save him did you?" Zero asks.

"No, I saw it as an opportunity to be set free. To give you the life you deserve. I want to be able to go to work functions as your wife with you. To celebrate regulator things with you. I want to be your real legal wife." Yuki confesses.

"Babe you are as far as I am concerned. I am yours. I know it was just vows between us but I meant every word. I have for the last ten years. Just because we don't have to worry about him finding us doesn't mean we can be open now. There are other reasons we still have to hide. He isn't going to divorce you that easy either. It wouldn't look right at the moment, you just saved him from death." Zero admits.

"Then maybe we should just leave and go home. To our real home, they are our children we can just take them and leave." Yuki replies.

"We can, but Ren wants to get to know him. We can't rip that away from her. She feels close to him. Plus if we leave, Ai will never forgive you. You're walking out on her again." Zero admits.

"Damn it Zero. So we are stuck again? Never free? I hate this place, I always have. Being here just reminds me of all the terrible things I went through. I loved him very much, I wanted to make it work. I wanted to be his wife. He turned that into a big mess. Now that I am finally happy with who I want to be with, I still am haunted by the past." Yuki comments.

"We are always haunted by our past, we just need to concentrate on our future. We are together and we will be fine. We will stay a bit and see what happens." Zero replies.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Kaname goes into Ai's bedroom, later that night wanting to talk to her. Seeing how she treated Ichiru and was being semi-nice to Ren. He knew something was up and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Ai my love. What was today all about?" Kaname asks.

"What do you mean father?" Ai replies.

"With Ichiru? I saw a different side to you today. Is there something, I should know about?" Kaname asks.

"I don't know what it is father, I never felt this way before. Is this how you felt about her? My heart beats fast and my hands get calmy. I want to listen to everything he says. His scent makes me crazy. To be honest, I hate it. I hate that. I want something that bitch created." Ai states.

"Yes, that is how I feel about your mother. I always loved being around her. Her smile would make me the happiest. I don't mind you feeling like this, I do wish it wasn't with him. He is a hunter Ai. He is only half pureblood which wouldn't even be a problem if it wasn't for him being a part hunter and Zero's to boot. You know this don't you?" Kaname says.

"Yes, I can't help it. There was something towards Zero when I met him, but when I saw Ichiru it was so different. A pull I never had before. Is this what she feels for him?" Ai asks.

"Unfortunately yes. They have a blood bond. They were always close though even before the bond. She always wanted to take care of him. Its how your mother is. She is a very caring person." Kaname admits.

"Caring for everyone but me? Ai spats.

"Thats not true. You saw the videos, cards, and notes she left you telling you how much she loved you. I know you still keep them under your bed." Kaname replies.

"What good are they? She left us for him. He meant more to her then we did. That bastard child she carried he meant more to save then for her to stay here. And here one was even yours. They don't belong here, father. Even though I am taken in with ichiru, he doesn't belong here. They are only going to bring us bad things. I know your holding on to the thought that she will take you back. I highly doubt it, if she feels as I do towards Ichiru. It's a losing battle. Give her what she wants and set her free." Ai responds.

"I can't do that for many reasons. It's not that easy. I still love your mother very much. I am happy that Ren is mine, that we have another child together. I just wish it was created differently. I hurt her Ai. I did something I should have never done. I regret it whole heartily." Kaname reveals.

"Yes, you made a mess, you let your jealousy take over. That was wrong on many levels. We are purebloods we don't show how we feel. You should have just went after him and killed him. There wouldnt be any of this mess now. She would have stayed your wife, had your child. The other you could have sent off to an orphanage, but no. You let your feelings for her rule you. Then she did the unthinkable and left you. In a way, no one would even imagine. " Ai remarks.

"I think you will make a wonderful Queen. One, your mother would never be able to be. Just sometimes you need to let your real emotions shine in your regular life or you will lose everything you really want. I learned that the hard way. I also see that you with Ichiru isn't a good idea at all. I just don't want to lose you like I lost your mother. So I would like you to keep me informed of what you're doing with him. At the moment, you are both children. I think there needs to be some separation. If you feel like this after seeing him when your older, we can take it from there." Kaname states.

"You will separate us but not Her from him? Father really?" Ai replies.

"I have learned from my past mistakes. We don't need anything happening from now. Your fourteen and his is ten. He hasn't even gone into becoming a true vampire yet. He doesn't have his fangs where you do. At least let him get them to see if he feels the same." Kaname remarks.

"Fine. When he hits thirteen he will know for sure once his fangs set in. He will know who he craves. I want to be the first he drinks from. Do you hear me, father? ME, if there are no feelings I will leave him be." Ai answers.

"Thats fine. I can handle that." Kaname replies.

"What about her? The council is going to want to through you a party, saying you got your queen back. Thinking we are a happy family. How are you going to past there tests? When all she wants is Zero? Don't you think they will think its a bit odd that he came back here same time she did and even brought a son? People will ask who his mother is." Ai says.

"I know, We will see what I can do. I told them they had to stay hidden. The boy will have to say his mother died or something. Zero will have to stay away from her in public. It is best if she stays here for watchful eyes. I just don't see her do that." Kaname responds.

"Of course not, she wants no part of us. She says she wants to get to know me but she wants to bust out of here as fast as she can. She only came here thinking they would be set free. Where you just cornered her more. Making her have to be your wife if she wants to or not." Ai smirks.

"It's only in name. Then I guess its better than nothing."Kaname remarks.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

The next day, the grown ups are at the dinner table getting ready to finish breakfast. Kaname having a lot on his mind. Him watching Zero and Yuki didn't help any of what he was feeling. He was doing his best to keep his emotions to himself. Like he always has, he had to admit to himself it was getting harder and harder. He never thought they would be where they were today. He always thought Yuki would be his.

"My dear, The counsel called this morning, it seems they want to through us a party. They are so happy that you are really alive and we are together. They even heard we had another child and would love to meet her." Kaname states.

"I don't really want to go to any party saying we are back together. That is just another lie. To be honest, I want a divorce. I want to be set free of this life and of you." Yuki states.

Zero spitting up his coffee, never thinking she would have said that. He keeps his mouth closed, feeling there isn't any need for him to open it. Let her say, how she feels. It is between them both.

"I know you were never happy here, I just feel this would benefit us." Kaname remarks.

"Benefit who? You? Not me. I came here to be set free of lies. I know, I didn't want you looking like a fool so I protected you. I just don't see doing this matters." Yuki responds.

"No matter what you would like, it's not going to be easy to achieve. There are many reasons for it also. You already know all of them. Why must you be like this?" Kaname states.

"If I have to pretend, I just might as well go home. I have a home, one I love. One where I feel safe with the people I love." Yuki answers.

"Back to China and your charade? What about the kids?" Kaname asks.

"The twins are mine, I will not leave them. Either of them. Ren could always visit you. Maybe spend a summer with you. During winter months she can be with us. Zero and I have been over our options. He makes a good point about leaving Ai, but if she doesn't want to make it right. I can't force her to. She is welcome to visit us. " Yuki answers.

Zero still in shock, knowing they talked a lot, but this was ever known to him. She really wanted away from this place. Away from Kaname, he never thought, the would see the day she would say or do any of this. How far she has come. Was it hate? Was it remorse being around him, making her feel bad? Zero wasn't sure. He wasn't sure this was even the Yuki he knew. She was unshaken by anything Kaname would say or do.

"I can't believe you would run away from her again. Do you have any love for her?" Kaname spats.

"It's not about love. I loved her from the moment she was born. I just had to make a choice that was right for me. I am sorry that choice hurt her, but I can't be where I don't want to be just to make her happy. If she doesn't see you for what you truly are, that will never change." Yuki replies.

"I know I hurt you, but really? It was one night out of our whole relationship. You will never forgive me for that one mistake?" Kaname says.

"It's not about that one night, Its about our whole relationship. About you lying, hiding and keeping me here locked up like your porcelain doll on a shelf. Never to be seen or heard. That night has come and gone, I grew stronger because of it and I will make sure I stay that way." Yuki admits.

"Running off with him again? I may have done those things but you wanting him wasn't any better. I never cheated on you."Kaname hisses.

"If you didn't lock me away, maybe I wouldn't of either. I would have been able to see him. Spend time with you. He was my best friend, you took that away and I let you. I want a divorce to be his true wife no matter the cost." Yuki spats.

"Really? I can do that, you do know the cost would be his life? You leaving me for him, you will have everyone on your coattails ready to strike. For many reasons. Too many to even mention, but you know what they are. I would love for them string him up and let you watch. Tearing him limb from limb. Would you like to see that? I know I would." Kaname smirks.

"You bastard!" Yuki shouts. "I would kill them all, anyone, who touches him in any way," Yuki adds.

"I would like to see that as well. You may get some, but not all. I am sure they would get him first. THen where does that leave you? Without your love? You need to think before you act so rashly. It may come to bite you in the ass." Kaname says. Getting up and leaving the table.

"You're a son of a bitch. You know that?" Yuki spues.

"Of course, I worked hard to be the best one there is," Kaname replies.

Kaname walks out of the room, knowing that Yuki's feelings are ill ones. Even though she came here to save him, she wants away from him. It hurts him deep within to think their relationship has come to this. Faking her death to get rid of him. Wanting to leave again after ten years being with Zero wasn't enough. She wanted more time with him, wanting him to be her true husband. Kaname smirked knowing that wasn't possible. They could live together and screw all they wanted but be a true married couple, they could never. It was the only satisfaction he had at the moment.


	95. Chapter 95

Anyone who likes my stories I will be adding more stories to denisemontour I would really appreciate comments and reviews there. I will be trying to edit them there as well.

Chapter 95 Defiance.

Yuki stands in the dining room fuming mad. The thought of Kaname winning burns her deep inside. She wanted out of this mess. She wanted her life back, the one she should have had all along. She was determined to get it. At the same time, not wanting Zero to get caught in the crossfire. She had to protect him, the way he protected her. She had to be careful with her actions. Kaname was right in that, she couldn't be rash, that didn't mean she had to listen to him and be stuck to him forever.

She takes one look at Zero, just sitting there doing his best to keep his own composer and stay out of things. Which took everything he had. He normally would have flew at Kaname, saying a lot of things against him, he just saw that wasn't going to work here. Why let Kaname know he got to him?

Zero was growing more and more. He didn't feel threatened by Kaname anymore. He knew that Yuki wanted him. He was seeing it more and more. He let her have the freedom she needed, not holding her back as Kaname did in the past.

Yuki angrily walks out of the room, going to Kaname's office, needing to get her point across.

She flings his office door open, then slamming it behind her.

"Really? Was that necessary?" Kaname asks.

"Yes, If it will get your attention, then yes it is. I wasn't done talking to you." Yuki snaps.

"You sure have changed a lot, since you left here with Kiryu. Your nothing like my innocent sweet Yuki. I can see you are still fiesty though." Kaname states.

"I am a grown woman, not a child. Innocence left a long time ago. Probably that night, you hurt me in every way possible." Yuki says with a glare.

"I am tired of paying for that night. You walked out of our home, going to his bed and I'm the bad one? The wrong one? What if your lovely Kiryu did it to you? Would you like it?" Kaname asks.

"No, I wouldn't. I love him dearly. I wouldn't hurt him, I would just leave. There is a difference." Yuki answers.

"The way I feel about you, I couldn't let you go. I still can't. I love you the way you love him. I just can't see that you don't love me back though. You loved me very much, I doubt all that faded. You even came here to save me. You could of let me die. You would have gotten rid of me without having to go through all this." Kaname remarks.

"I wanted to do it the right way, plus you once said, to get out of this, either I would kill you, or you me. Why let someone else do it?" Yuki replies.

"Thats bullshit!" Kaname snaps.

Going over to Yuki and pinning her to the wall, both her hands in his. His body pushing up against hers, his lips on hers kissing her passionately.

Yuki feels something, she hasn't felt for him in forever. This scares her, and she pushes him away.

Walking up to him and smacking his face. "How dare you! Do you think you can do to me what you did in the past? That I will let you hurt me ever again?" Yuki growls.

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to love you, be with you. You just won't open the door. I know you felt something, it's written all over you." Kaname gloats.

"You can see, what you want to see. It doesn't change anything. I already told you, what I want." Yuki answers.

"Let's give the council what they want. Let's go to the party. Show them we are ok. I think you can at least give me that? At least give that to our daughter?" Kaname says.

"You trust me, in front of all those people? How about if I say something you don't like?" Yuki smirks.

"If you mention Kiryu in any way, he is dead. Not even by my hands but others. So if you want to, go right ahead. I will love to see him beheaded. I yearn for it." Kaname growls.

"Keep yearning, because it will never happen, by you or anyone. You can have your damn party, just if it doesn't go the way you plan. It's your own fault." Yuki states.

"You wouldn't be that stupid. So I am sure it should go well." Kaname answers.

"What I want isn't stupid, just beware of that," Yuki answers walking out of Kaname's Office.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

Kaname goes to the phone and lets the council know that the party is a go. He does still wonder what Yuki is up to. He just knows it couldn't concern Zero. She would never do that to him, but what would she do? He saw very clearly, she wasnt the girl from the past. She was older and wiser and a bit scary when she wanted to be. He still couldn't see how she turned on him so badly. He knew he hurt her but all this? It made him hurt, to know that, one night did all this. If only he would have acted differently. Just back then he couldn't, he was too hurt to even think straight. Now it was too late.

Yuki goes back into the dining room looking for Zero, who is still sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee.

"He is going to let them throw the party. I want you safe. Who knows what the council is after." Yuki says.

"They will want me to guard it, so I will be there as the vampire hunter, not your lover." Zero chuckles.

"No one can know you are that or know of Ichiru. No matter what I do, you need to stand there and act like, I am just another vampire. You can't have any reaction." Yuki responds.

"Yuki what do you have brewing? I know there is something?" Zero asks.

"It's better if you don't know. I will not mention you at all. I need you safe, I just need to be free. I do know that even when I am, I still can't live the way, I want with you. It will only make me free of Kaname. I am sorry Zero, I really do want to have a regular life with you." Yuki admits.

"I am fine with how things are, I know the truth We had ten wonderful years, I am sure we will have more. Are you sure about all this? Kaname will be pissed with whatever your planning." Zero responds.

"He is always pissed. It's just something I need to do. You didn't change anything for work have you?" Yuki asks.

"No, everything is still in China. I wasnt sure what we are doing. So I didn't do anything yet." Zero comments.

"Good, keep things the way they are. I want you to call Kaito before the party, Put Ichiru back on the plane and send him home, where he is safe. We don't need anyone seeing him here. As your son or anything. The less they know about him the better." Yuki says.

"Are you sure about this? What about Ren? About Ai?" Zero asks.

"I will talk to Ai and also Ren, they can make there own choices, but for Ichiru we will make his. It's important to make him safe. No one will go after Ren or Ai, they don't have anything to fear." Yuki responds.

"Ok, I will let Kaito know and also get Ichiru ready to go. Is there anything else you need from me?" Zero asks.

"No, You were everything I ever wanted and more. I can't thank you enough." Yuki responds.

She goes over to Zero and puts her arms around him, giving him a tender kiss. She loves him so much. She wishes they could have a normal life, she just sees that no matter what she does, that will never be. That wasnt going to stop her from doing her best to at least get rid of Kaname. She didn't want to be tied down to him. She wanted her freedom in at least that.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

After a while, Yuki decides to go talk to Ai, not knowing what she is going to find. Just knowing she doesn't respect her or want to talk to her. She just wanted to make it clear to her, that she did care about her. That this had nothing to do with her.

"Ai May I talk to you?" Yuki asks.

"Why, What would you have to say that would interest me?" Ai says.

"We are sending Ichiru home for his own safety. I know you like him, and thats fine. Your welcome to visit him anytime you feel like it. He just needs to be away from here to be safe." Yuki answers.

"Because of your choices he has to hide. Way to go mother." Ai responds.

"I also wanted you to know that I will be saying true things at the party. I don't want to hurt you, I wish our relationship could grow, that you would give me a chance. At the same time, I need you to understand, I can't be here or under your father's thumb. I need to be me." Yuki states.

" Your planning on leaving again aren't you? Wow, I do see father has a way of making you want to leave as fast as you can. Why is that? I mean yea you two had that night but it has to be more. Scared you might go against your lovely Zero?" Ai responds.

"I moved on from your father's grip years ago. I do not want to fall back into it. I don't hate your father, I just don't want to be under his rule. I am free with Zero. I have a normal life. It's wonderful. You need to see what being normal is Ai. Not only the pureblood side of you, you have so much more. If you come to visit us and see what our life is. You will understand it more. I know you hate me for leaving. Everyone tells me that if I leave again you will hate me more. I am just hoping thats not true. That you see what is best for all of us. I am not leaving you, You can come with me at any time." Yuki says.

"You are taking Ren with you? You won't leave them behind." Ai asks.

"I am going to ask Ren what she wants. If she wants to stay with your father for awhile thats fine with me. They have a closeness I don't want to break that. I just don't want to be here. Think about coming with us. To really get to know me. The real me, not the pureblood I have to be while I am here. I know you don't believe this. But I love you. I always have. To leave you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I left letters, cards, and videos for every special occasion I thought you would need to hear from me. Piece of my heart has always been here with you. I couldn't take you with me. First, your father would have killed himself, he wouldn't have anyone and I didn't want that. Second, I would have to lie to you, change your life just to make mine work. So I left you were I thought you would be safe." Yuki admits.

"I did get your letters and all that. It didn't make things any better. I will think about what you're saying. I can't promise that I will come there. We will see. I do like Ichiru, are you going to stand in the way of that?" Ai asks.

"No, i will never stand in the way of your happiness. If he feels the same I wish you the best of luck. You both just need to grow up a bit before taking this on." Yuki says.

"Fine, I agree to that," Ai responds. Looking at Yuki a bit differently.

Ai isn't sure what to believe, she did know Yuki was up to something but she was making her be aware of it. Which she found a bit odd. Why tell her? Didn't she know she would run to Kaname? She couldn't see why she would trust her with.

She was a bit thrown off about being invited to stay with her also. Did she go? See what she was all about for real? Or just let it go? Ai wasnt sure at the moment what to do. She needed time to think.

Yuki on the other hand, was glad to be honest with Ai, hoping in time that would make her a bit closer to her. Hoping that she would go with them, so they could spend time together and she could let her see what she really was. Yuki wanted a relationship with her, she just wasnt willing to sacrifice herself for it. She wasnt going to let Kaname have any leverage over her. He already had two big things, Zero and Ichiru. She didn't need to add anything else.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

After talking to Ai, Yuki goes to talk to Ren, wanting everyone to be on the same path. She doesn't want to make the choice for Ren, she wants her able to make her own. Even though she would hope, she would come home with them, she knows there is a great possibility, she won't.

"Ren, sweety I would like to talk to you," Yuki says.

"Yes, Mom, What's wrong?" Ren asks.

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know, that your brother is being sent home, and I plan on going there as well. I am going to leave the choice up to you if you would like to stay here with your father for the summer or return to China with us." Yuki answers.

"Why are you leaving so soon? Ichiru just got here and now you're sending him home?" Ren replies.

"Yes, I was a fool to make him come here at all. I need to keep him safe and being here isn't that. I made up my mind on what, I am going to do. I want to be with Zero. I know our life won't be easy but I will be with the one I want to be with." Yuki responds.

"I always knew you loved Daddy. I Just thought you would want to be here with Ai and even Father. I don't really see why you need to be so rude to him. He is hurting a lot." Ren says.

"I know he is, I just can't be the one to make everything better for him. Not the way, he would like. Maybe if I let go the way, I should of years ago, it can set him free as well. Letting him know there is no chance. Your father is a good man, he just holds on too tight. I am not the person he wants. I can't be this hard emotionless pureblood. Here I have to be, I have to keep it up, with Zero I am myself. Happy and Free. Full of life. That is the way I want to live. Not like this. I already spoke to Ai, She knows about me leaving and I invited her to stay with us if she wants to. I told her I loved her and want her. I just can't live a life I am not meant to." Yuki states.

"I see you have grown a lot being here. I never saw you like this before. Your so cold...strong... Your not that way at home with us or daddy." Ren answers.

"I don't have to be. I will have to tame my pureblood status when I go back. I will try to go back into hiding. I just hope it works. I hope that Kaname lets it work." Yuki comments.

"I know your up to something mom, I hope it works the way you want it to. I do see when you leave here it will hurt father. He isn't going to give you, your total freedom. " Ren states.

"I know, but the council will know and maybe back off. They always want to push me and Kaname together as their King and Queen. At the same time, if I disappear they want to say he hurt me. I have to make sure that will not happen again." Yuki states.

"Funny you may be trying to get away from him, but yet your still protecting him, "Ren replies.

"I guess some things never change," Yuki says.

"I feel I should stay here for the summer. I want to get to know father more. I actually like it here as well. I don't feel so out of place as you do. I want to learn more about being a pureblood about my powers. If I am supposed to be stronger than anyone I want to to know it all. "Ren responds.

"I think thats a great choice. One I understand, I will not stay in your way, just promise me you will return to us. I love you Ren and so does Zero. To me, you will always be his child. Our child."Yuki answers.

"I know mom, I love both of you very much. I will come home, just not now. Father tells me I can be Queen someday and I want to be." Ren states.

"You know Ai won't really like that, she was raised here thinking she would be Queen. That she was the only pureblood daughter of the King. If she stays here I would be careful and watch." Yuki admits.

"Don't worry I already thought of all that. I am sure we can live peacefully under the same roof." Ren comments.

"Ha, don't be naive, Ai is anything but peaceful. She was born and raised by Kaname. She can get down and dirty when need be. She was raised too. She wasnt sheltered like you were. I love her I just don't want her to hurt you." Yuki points out.

"I will be fine. I am learning more and more as I am here. Plus with me being this powerful, I am sure Father wouldn't let her do anything. She is too into Ichiru anyway. She would never be able to be Queen being with him. It would bring way too much interest in her. He is a hunter. She has some thinking to do of her own." Ren admits.

"I see someone else has also become strong while being here. I am glad to see it. I love you, Ren." Yuki says going over to her and giving her a hug.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Finally, tonight was the night of the party, that the council was throwing for them. Yuki felt confident in what she was planning. Zero just stood there getting dressed, not phased by anything anymore. He knew she was up to something, and he knew it was to push Kaname away. In many ways he was proud of her, she has come so far.

"I have to leave early babe, I will be there already when you get there with him. Is there anything you need from me before I leave?" Zero asks.

"No, nothing. I love you Zero and thank you for always being there with me." Yuki says.

"I love you too. Whatever you do tonight just please be sure of. I don't want you to regret anything." Zero says.

"I will, promise." She says as she gives him a hug.

Zero finishes getting dressed, then heads out to where the party is going to take place. Yuki remains at the mansion with Kaname getting dressed. She puts on a black sequin v neck long dress, and black heels pinning her hair up with all curls. When she is done she waits for Kaname in the living room.

"My love, don't you look fetching tonight?" Kaname says.

"Thank you, I am ready to get this over with Kaname," Yuki says.

"I know your planning something, I also know you wouldn't do anything stupid to put your darling in harm's way. You're smarter than that." Kaname replies.

Yuki just smiles at him.

"Are you ready to leave?" Yuki asks.

"Yes, I am," Kaname replies grabbing her hand and heading to the limo.

Kaname isn't a dumb man, he knows Yuki, he just wonders what she is up to. He wasn't trying to stop it or push it back, he was actually intrigued and wanted to know.

Once at the ballroom, Kaname grabs Yuki's hand and walks in with her, arm and arm. Everyone turning around to see that the King had his Queen. That both of them were together and fine. All the rumors of him killing her put to rest seeing her in person alive and breathing.

The crowd starts chattering, seeing how beautiful the couple is together. Zero on the other side, doing his best not to pay attention. He knew it was all a fluke. So it didn't bother him at all.

"My Lord you look wonderful tonight and so does the Queen." The Counsel man says.

"Thank you, are you happy now seeing that she is alive and here with me?" Kaname says.

"Yes, very. You had us all wondering there for a while. Even when she came back to say she was alive. There are still many unanswered questions my lord." The council man replies.

"I am sure they are. There is nothing to worry about as you can see." Kaname responds.

As the party gets going, dancing drinking and talking takes over. Everyone is happy to see their king and queen together.

After the dinner is served Yuki stands in the middle of the ballroom, Clinging her champagne glass.

"May I have your attention everyone?" Yuki asks.

"I first want to thank everyone for coming here today. I know you all wanted to see your King and Queen. I know you all have been worried about me. I just need to say that I am fine, but that doesn't mean I will be your Queen any longer. I went away needing space and not wanting to be Queen. I came back the same as I left. I have come to the decision that I will be divorcing dear Kaname and handing the title of Queen to one of our daughters. I also am stating that I will no longer be living at the Mansion or with Kaname. I do not want anyone looking for me or even asking about me. Any questions you have, you ask Your dear King and new Queen. Thank you all for coming, I hope you enjoy." Yuki says.

Kaname just looking at her, he knew she wanted away from him. She just made it that everyone that was someone knew it. There would be no looking for her, No wondering, she stated it in front of everyone. Just not bringing up anything about Zero or her other child. Keeping everything hidden except what she wanted to be hidden. That she no longer wanted Kaname or title of Queen.

He felt it could of went worse, even though now all the council has even more questions. Just they wouldn't be accusing him of murder. She just aired their dirty laundry in front of everyone.

Zero just stands there sipping on his Champagne more proud of her now than he ever was. He does his best not to show eye contact or any contact. Knowing that was for the best. She was protecting him, he needed to let her. He did know if they ever found out why she left Kaname or being Queen, he was dead. They would never stand for it, as some couldn't get over what Yuki just did.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

People at the party all talk about what Yuki just did, some still in shock. They thought this was a party to welcome her back, not leaving. They were shocked on many levels, from her saying she was leaving Kaname to her not wanting to be Queen any longer. A lot of the council already knew about the queen as she never really was there for anything pertaining to work. That wasn't as big of a surprise than the other.

It leads them all thing think and talk more, of why she left all those years. It was to get away from Kaname. Them all asking the same question? Why? What where they both hiding?

As the party settles down Kaname goes over to Yuki, Standing right next to her.

"Are you happy now?" Kaname asks.

"Yes, I will be leaving as soon as we go home. That wasn't really to hurt you Kaname, it was to set myself free." Yuki admits.

"I held too tight, now I must let go. If they ever find out about him, he is in trouble. You know that right? You know how they feel. You will never be able to be free with him. All this freedom that you're looking for, won't be with him. You will always have to hide who you really are." Kaname admits.

"That may be true but in a way, I am not hiding, only that I am a pureblood nothing else. Our relationship is real and ours. I hid for ten years trying to keep it under wraps. The only thing I hated was I couldn't be free with him, more scared that you would find out then, anything. Now I don't have to worry about that. I also don't have to come back to save you from anything." Yuki answers.

"No one will ever be able to know he is your husband if you do that. Nothing changes that unless your looking for him to be dead?" Kaname replies.

"I don't need anyone to know that I am his wife. I need to know it. I want him in every sense of the word Kaname. I am sorry, I just need to live my own life, the way I want it, and with who I want it with. That just happens to be with him." Yuki responds

"Are you taking Ren with you?" Kaname asks.

"No, She would like to stay with you a bit longer. I will not get in the way of that Kaname, I feel she should be queen, not Ai. She is stronger than Ai in many ways and can look objectively at things. But it is your choice who you choose, I will honor it either way. They are both our children. I just thought I would voice my opinion." Yuki remarks.

"You have come a long way. You would now make a wonderful Queen. I see so much growth in you. It doesn't even seem like you at times. " Kaname admits.

"Time helps you grow, sometimes into something you never thought was possible. I want you to be happy Kaname. In many ways, I am sorry it has to end this way. " Yuki Confesses.

"End? It's just beginning my love." Kaname says with a wink as he walks away.

Kaname didn't know how to feel, in one way he saw this smart, take charge woman in front of him, which made him proud. To see her grow and mature into what she has. In another way he was sad that she was leaving him behind. She was doing her best to get as far away from him as possible. Wanting to be everything Zero every wanted and needed.

Kaname also knew that wasn't going to be easy. She would have to curb the pureblood side of herself so no one could sense it. She would still be hiding, nothing would ever change that. Zero was a hunter/vampire. He knew Zero would never give up being a Hunter it was in his blood. It would also be his death.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

Kaname and Yuki leave the party together, acting as if both of them agree to these terms. Kaname puts up a front, as if everything Yuki has said here, he knew about and has no problems with. As Zero stays guarding in the corner like he has nothing to do with either of them. All playing the parts they were handed, even if they didn't want to.

The car ride home is pretty quiet, Kaname doesn't know what to say to her, he knows she wasn't going to change her mind on this. She has been trying to get away from him for years. She finally did it the right way, with him knowing. He just didn't want it to happen. He was furious deep down, just sitting on it. Knowing the last time, he let out his true self, it created this big mess. One she never forgave him for. He wasn't looking to do that again, he learned from his mistakes.

Once home, Yuki goes up to her room to gather her suitcases. Seeing Ai outside of her door.

"Everything ok Ai?" Yuki asks.

"Yes, I see you kept your word, you are leaving," Ai says.

"Yes, my offer still stands if you want to come with us. Ren is staying here so she won't even be in your way. It will just be you and Ichiru." Yuki comments.

"I think, I will take you up on the offer. I have been thinking about what you have said. I want to see what it's like to be free of this place. Why you were so determined to leave here. Is a life with Zero that wonderful?" Ai replies.

"Life with him is normal. Its everything I wanted it to be. You will have to take these pills to mask your pureblood form. We don't want anyone to know we are purebloods. It will only make more trouble. We don't need that. To be truly free, that need to be hidden." Yuki responds.

"Ok, I don't know what it's like not to be a pureblood. I have been it all my life, I never hid it or really ever wanted to." Ai answers.

"I got to experience life both ways, and now you will as well. Whichever life you choose is fine with me. I will honor it, it's just a good thing that you will get to see what it's like to be free. "Yuki replies.

"Ok, I will give you this chance." Ai states.

"Thank you, I appreciate that you are willing to." Yuki answers.

Ai gets her bags and goes downstairs, where Kaname is just sitting watching and waiting for Yuki. Never imaging he would see Ai ready to go with her. Yuki walks downstairs behind her ready to leave.

"Where are you going Ai?" Kaname barks.

"I am going with Yuki, I want to see what she has to offer. A queen should know all sides of things. Which I am sure now, your beloved Ren will be queen instead of me. Won't she father?" Ai states.

"I am still thinking of a replacement. Do you want it?" Kaname asks.

"I am not sure, to be honest. Its why I want to see what is out there. What I have been missing or if I haven't been missing a thing. I will stay the summer with Yuki and let you know." Ai says.

"You know if you want to be with Ichiru Queen isn't in your future. It's bad enough to be a pureblood. You will have the same problem your mother has with the Level E she insists on being with." Kaname growls.

"I am also going to see how that progresses father. To see if the relationship can grow if it does I have no need for queen. I will always be your daughter which makes me Princess anyway. I still have the power to rule all others. It might not be a bad thing to give up the title. Your Dear Ren is the more powerful one right? Let her rain see how she likes it." Ai comments.

"Are you ok with all this Ai? I never thought you would leave me." Kaname answers.

"I am not leaving you, father, Its just for summer. I will return." Ai says heading out the door to the limo.

"Why are you taking her with you?" Kaname snaps.

"Because I want to get closer to her, I want her to see the world as I do. Not just as you do." Yuki snaps.

"She is a princess, a pureblood. If anything happens to her..." Kaname says.

"For ten years I have taken care of myself and Ren. The most powerful pureblood there is in this world. You don't think I would do the same for my other child? You really don't see me for what I am Kaname. I am more then you think. You are just slow at seeing it." Yuki answers her eyes glowing red.

"I see it more than you know. I think I prefer the innocent girl I use to know over this. Whatever it is." Kaname growls.

"You can't always get what you want Kaname. Haven't you learned that already?" Yuki smirks

Kaname just looks at her as she walks out the door, heading to the limo that will take her back to Japan. Back to the home she shares with Zero. Back to the family, she wants.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

As the rest of the party winds down, Zero gets ready to leave and go back to the manor. Wondering what is taking place over there. He was hoping that everything went well. That there were no surprises in his future.

Zero grabs his coat and heads out into his car, going back to the manor, Once there he takes a look around at the quiet, large building. Kaname just sitting on the sofa in the den, drinking his red wine.

Zero can sense that Kaname is pissed, he knows Yuki really left.

"You can look around for her all you want, she left and even took my child this time. Whatever spell you have over her, worked. She is going back to your old home to be with you." Kaname states.

"It's not a spell, its is love, something you really would never know anything about." Zero answers.

"You think you're smart by taking her away from me, they ever find out she is with you, your dead, and that leaves her without her beloved Zero. In an empty world without you, only to need to come back to me." Kaname replies.

"Kaname you need to see that no matter what, she isn't coming back to you. With or without me, I just gave her the strength to do so, but it was her intention the whole time. Can't you see that? Or is it you just don't want to see it?" Zero admits.

"I know I held too tight, I see my errors, she just won't let me fix it. She is a completely different person." Kaname says.

"She is the person she is supposed to be, the one she always was, that you let her keep hidden. She isn't like that with me. She can be herself." Zero answers.

"She took Ai, Take care of her. She for some old freaking reason is in love with your son. It will only lead her down the same path as her mother. I don't see that ending well either. Just neither of them seem to want to listen. I know you're a lot of things Zero, but Dumb isn't one of them. You can see that this isn't going to end well." Kaname admits.

"They are in love, We are in love, after all these years it never changed. Yes its a pain to live in the shadows and hide, but our life together is good. We had a wonderful ten years, and I plan on making it plenty more. You know how stubborn Yuki can be, Ai is just the same, and its a good thing. They will go after what they want and make it work. We will be fine. I will watch over your daughter, Please do the same for mine. I know she is yours by blood, but I raised her. I consider her mine." Zero responds.

"No harm will come to her, You have more watching over AI then I do over Ren. No one will dare hurt her here." Kaname says.

"Good, No one will hurt Ai either," Zero responds.

Zero goes upstairs to get his bags, seeing that Yuki kept to the plan. Nothing Kaname could say or do changed her mind. He saw she was different in many ways. Nothing like the girl from Cross. She was her own woman now.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

Zero goes upstairs to get his bags that are waiting in his room that he used while staying at the manor. Zero feels proud of Yuki and all that she has become. In some ways, he still can't believe she did this to Kaname. He never really thought he would see the day she would push him away, without even looking back. He sees that she really chose him and wants to be with him. Picking him over everything else. Also knowing that what Kaname says is true. One false move and they all could be dead. Kaname could even tell the truth and help it go faster. Why would he keep it a secret? Or want to?

Then Zero thinks, he would have no choice or make himself look like a total ass in front of everyone. Not only did Yuki leave Kaname she left him for a Vampire Hunter. That would make even a bigger scandal then people thinking Kaname killed Yuki. They would understand that more, and just think a Pureblood got bored and killed his wife. As crazy as that sounds, it wouldn't be a first.

While Zero is getting his things, Ren comes into his room and takes a seat on the king size bed.

"I am going to miss you, daddy," Ren says.

"My girl, I am going to miss you as well. I want you to be careful and use your hunter skills while your here. Don't trust anyone. Kaname has a lot of enemies, if they find out you have any part of me, they will want to hurt you. I also know that Kaname is your father, just please be cautious. I don't want you hurt." Zero admits.

"I will be fine dad. Just please take care of Ai, she is going through a lot. She doesn't know what to believe. I am sure all this had to be a lot on her. Now going to a strange place, being with a person who is your mother but you don't know anything really about. It has to be hard." Ren states.

"That is very caring of you. We raised you well. You know no matter what you are my daughter, and always will be. I don't care that you have his blood inside you. I raised you. I know what a good girl you are. How smart you are and that you will always do the right thing." Zero replies.

"Thank you, daddy. No matter what you are also my dad. I just need to see this side of things as well. Just like Ai was telling mom. Yes, I overheard it. Father is very upset with mom leaving here. He was hoping for better results." Ren responds.

"Your mother has grown and moved on. To be honest, I never thought i would ever see the day she would. I am glad though. I love your mother very much and always have." Zero admits.

"I know, to watch you together is awesome. Not everyone has a love like yours. It's special. Just you are the one that will need to be careful dad. I don't want you hurt over this. Now that people know she is alive, it will be harder for your two to hide, and I don't suggest you tell the truth." Ren comments.

"We did it before we will do it now. Your mother doesn't want to have to hide in the shadows anymore by being dead. Worrying that Kaname will find us and hurt us. We have other things now but at least one thing is off of us. I do know she wants to divorce him to marry me. Which I love the idea of, just I know that no one could ever know but us." Zero answers.

"Do you see her point by coming here? Was it worth it?" Ren asks.

"In a way, Yes. I see why she did what she did. She didn't want him to die for something he didn't do, she wanted all the truth to come out and be set free. It was a lot to hide and keep from you and even from me. She knew the whole time you were his, I just had an idea of it." Zero states.

"Do you hold that against her?" Ren asks.

"No, I know why she did that also. I was being Inmuture when I thought the baby could be Kaname's I acted like a fool. She saw the chance to make us both happy and move on and she took it. I saw afterward that it didn't matter who you or your brother's father was. I loved you both anyway." Zero states.

"I am so glad. I love you too and I will never forget the hunter side of me. Even if I can't practice it, I will always honor it, and honor my heritage. " Ren remarks.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Zero answers.

Zero gives Ren a big hug as he gets his things and gets ready to leave. Part of him, hurt to leave her behind, he just knows and understands why she has to stay. He hopes she gets everything she needs out of this and more. That Kaname does better for her, then he did for Yuki. Just playing with Ren would be different. She wasn't native like Yuki. She would give Kaname a run for his money.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 103

Zero goes upstairs to get his bags that are waiting in his room that he used while staying at the manor. Zero feels proud of Yuki and all that she has become. In some ways he still can't believe she did this to Kaname. He never really thought he would see the day she would push him away, without even looking back. He sees that she really chose him and wants to be with him. Picking him over everything else. Also knowing that what Kaname says is true. One false move and they all could be dead. Kaname could even tell the truth and help it go faster. Why would he keep it a sercet? Or want to?

Then Zero thinks, he would have no choice or make himself look like a total ass in front of everyone. Not only did Yuki leave Kaname she left him for a Vampire hunter. That would make even a bigger scandel then people thinking Kaname killed Yuki. They would understand that more, and just think a Pureblood got bored and killed his wife. As crazy as that sounds, it wouldnt be a first.

While Zero is getting his things, Ren comes into his room, and takes a seat on the king size bed.

"I am going to miss you daddy." Ren says.

"My girl, I am going to miss you as well. I want you to be careful and use your hunter skills while your here. Don't trust anyone. Kaname has alot of eminies, if they find out you have any part of me, they will want to hurt you. I also know that Kaname is your father, just please be casious. I don't want you hurt." Zero admits.

"I will be fine dad. Just please take care of Ai, she is going through alot. She doesnt know what to believe. I am sure all this had to be alot on her. Now going to a strange place, being with a person who is your mother but you dont know anything really about. It has to be hard." Ren states.

"That is very caring of you. We raised you well. You know no matter what you are my daugther, and always will be. I dont care that you have his blood inside you. I raised you. I know what a good girl you are. How smart you are and that you will always do the right thing." Zero replies.

"Thank you daddy. No matter what you are also my dad. I just need to see this side of things as well. Just like Ai was telling mom. Yes I overheard it. Father is very upset with mom leaving here. He was hoping for better results." Ren responds.

"Your mother has grown and moved on. To be honest, I never thought i would ever see the day she would. I am glad though. I love your mother very much and always have." Zero admits.

"I know, to watch you together is awesome. Not everyone has a love like yours. Its special. Just you are the one that will need to becareful dad. I dont want you hurt over this. Now that people know she is alive, it will be harder for your two to hide, and I don't suggest you tell the truth." Ren comments.

"We did it before we will do it now. Your mother doesn't want to have to hide in the shadows anymore by being dead. Worrying that Kaname will find us and hurt us. We have other things now but at least one thing is off of us. I do know she wants to divoice him to marry me. Which i love the idea of, just I know that know one could ever know but us." Zero answers.

"Do you see her point by coming here? Was it worth it?" Ren asks.

"In a way, Yes. I see why she did what she did. She didn't want him to die for something he didn't do, she wanted all the truth to come out and be set free. It was alot to hide and keep from you and even from me. She knew the whole time you were his, I just had an idea of it." Zero states.

"Do you hold that agasint her?" Ren asks.

"No, I know why she did that also. I was being Inmuture, when i thought the baby could be Kaname's I acted like a fool. She saw the chance to make us both happy and move on and she took it. I saw afterward that it didn't matter who you or your brothers father was. I loved you both anyway." Zero states.

"I am so glad. I love you too and I will never forget the hunter side of me. Even if i cant pratice it, I will always honor it, and honor my hetigate. " Ren remarks.

"Thank you, that means alot to me." Zero answers.

Zero gives Ren a big hug as he gets his things and gets ready to leave. Part of him, hurt to leave her behind, he just knows and understands why she has to stay. He hopes she gets everything she needs out of this and more. That Kaname does better for her, then he did for Yuki. Just playing with Ren would be different. She wasn't native like Yuki. She would give Kaname a run for his money.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 104

Yuki takes Ai to one of the safehouses and disguises them both. Yuki going back to what she looked like while she lived in China and now giving Ai, a different appearance. Both of them taking the pill to take their pureblood aura over. Yuki knows this will be a bit different for both of them. She just hopes that it also gives them a chance to get closer.

They both head to the airport getting on the plane that will change their lives forever. Yuki just hoping its for the best. As they are on the plane she thinks about Zero, hoping that he is on the plane, also. Knowing they couldn't sit together or even be seen together. It would be for the best. She was happy to be going home to the place that made her the happiest in her whole life. Back in her life, she shared with Zero, back to her son. Yet, leaving Ren behind bothered her, she was still one child down. Always having to give one up, to save the other. Even though it was just for a summer, she wished they all could go back together.

She also sits there and thinks if Kaname will really even give her a divorce? She might have asked for it, and the council won't be looking for her now, but him actually signing the papers and going through with it was a whole new story. She knew he was pissed. That he wanted to hurt her, it's why he always kept throwing the death of Zero at her. She hated that he could use that against her, and it seemed anytime he wanted to hurt her, he would say it over and over again.

Zero sits in second class, feeling a relief leaving Japan. He knows that at least now they don't have to look over their shoulders for Kaname to come and find them. He also knows in a way, Kaname will never truly be gone. He knows Yuki means well with her intentions, he also knows Kaname will never let go in many ways. Now even having Ren, both children being his, made things even more complicated. Would Ai be happy here in China or make their life hell while she was staying with them? Zero saw a lot of Kaname in her, just Kaname knew how to be polite even though he was shoving it up your ass. Where she wasn't, she just said things the way they were. Zero saw the hate and coldness running through her. He just hoped for this summer things would go well. He also knew she Ichiru, now she would be with him for a few months, things could grow even more. Living in the same house, Ai wasn't anything like Yuki, she would go after what she wanted, not holding back or caring what anyone else thought. She was going on sixteen, where Ichiru was only going on eleven. He was still a child. Zero didn't want him rushed into this, he wanted him to want her as she wanted him. He just thought they both needed to be older for this.

Things worried him, in many ways. He would just have to watch and see what was to come, hoping it would all go back to normal and he wouldn't regret his choice in making Ren know Kaname was her real father. He just knew things were way different from when they left China, and now returning.

The plane lands and they all go to get their luggage, all going separate ways, so no one would know the better.

Yuki gets into a car with Ai and drives home, while Katio is waiting to drive Zero home.

"Hey man, how was it? And what was with sending Ichiru back and forth? Katio asks.

"There aren't any secrets anymore, everything is let out. Kaname isn't very happy with how this ended. I don't see him really giving Yuki what she asked for." Zero replies.

"It's everywhere, with what she said at the party. Everyone is talking about it. Asking even more questions, like why doesn't she want to be married to him? Is this why she left in the first place. They know they are hiding things, just not why and all of it. The council is still very unsure, why Yuki left the first time and now again. Also why Kaname, knowing she was alive would let everyone think his wife was dead. They only thing that really helped with was getting him off of death row." Katio states.

"Did I ever come up in any of the conversations?" Zero asks.

"No, none. No one ever even thought about you, they are not sure if she had an affair or not now. Her having another child with him, confused them even more about everything. I can't see Kaname letting this all just go. He isn't he type, and he seems back to his normal self. Even the council has seen that, and even though they have questions, they rather not get in his way. They are back to be scared of him, and any orders he would give they would run with it. You know what that means right?" Katio asks.

"He can't kill me, not only because of Yuki but because of Ren. She is his daughter. He wants to get her closer to him and promised her no harm would come to me or her brother. He is a lot of things but he will keep his word. Not to mention how it would make him look that his wife messed around with me. He has a lot to cover up as well, anything he is planning on doing will have to be between us. Like not give her the divorce she so wants. Or dragging her back there for some reason." Zero answers.

"So you do see him being a pain in the ass?" Katio responds.

"Of course, when wasn't he? He let her walk out because he had to, I am sure he will think of something. He was majorly pissed that she took Ai. He never saw that coming. The child resents us so he thought she would never want to come here and be with her mother. It just seems she likes Ichiru. I just wish she didn't." Zero comments.

"That's good and bad in a way. I guess it's how you look at it. It keeps your son safe, he has purebloods around him to guard him. In another way, being with him, puts a target on his back, just like you have one. Also, that must be a smack to Kaname, not only his wife wants a Kiryu but now even his daughter." Katio laughs.

"I am more worried about his safety than anything else. He is just a child." Zero answers.

"You were a child when you met Yuki, she took care of you and your love grew. I can see the same happening to them. What is Kaname going to do about Ren's last name? She is Kiryu, not Kuran. I am sure that is another thing to burn his ass." Katio states.

"I don't know, he will have to be careful with that, not making anyone know or see her real birth certificate. I am sure he will have it changed, even though it should be Ren Kiryu Kuran. She has both of us in her, we are both her fathers. It just wouldn't benefit her to have my name." Zero admits.

"I can see why you're worried about your son. To be honest, I don't know how you do it. How can you keep so many secrets? Even without Kaname, you two are not free in any way. There is nothing wrong with your name, you are one of the strongest vampire hunters. Your heritage is meaningful, special, and you can't even be proud to give that to your children. That would piss me off." Katio announces.

"It some ways it does me to, I just knew this is how things would be. I took it on, I accepted it. I just hope things go well with Ai here this summer. I also hope things go back to what they were." Zero replies.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 105

Once back in their own home, and life, things start to settle back down. Yuki goes back into being the stay at home mother, Zero goes back to work. Ichiru and Ai get to spend more time together. Ai just watches everything, that is around her. Seeing that Yuki and Zero live a simple life. Their home is nice but small, nothing major or expensive like the manor she is used to.

She sees that Yuki does things like a human, not really like a Vampire. There are no maids or servants here. Yuki does everything on her own. She sees the difference here, and where she comes from. She also sees how Zero and she get along. How much they really do love each other. How she pays attention to Ichiru and even tries her hardest to give Ai attention.

Ai feels different here, she likes it, not having to worry about how she acts or what she wears. She can be herself, having fun and letting go. She sees why her mother likes it here. It's a totally different life than the one back home.

Its been going on two months that Ai has been staying with them, she has behaved and not caused any problems for them as of yet. She has been enjoying her time there and even getting a little closer to Yuki. Understanding a bit more why she left.

She also sees that her father isn't giving Yuki a divorce. Its been two months since they left the manner and nothing has changed. Ren will call every day to make them know she is ok. Ai sees how close she is to them, how she cares. She also sees how stubborn her father is being.

One afternoon, when Ren calls, Yuki wants to talk to Kaname afterward. Ren giving her the phone.

"Yes, My love what can I help you with?" Kaname says smugly.

"I filed for divorce before I left and it seems nothing is going through. What are you doing Kaname?"Yuki asks.

"My dear, you didn't think it was going to be that easy? We have two children here also. We have to discuss what we would do with them. Where are they going to live? How are we going to split the time with them? Plus they don't know where you are." Kaname says.

"I gave one of our mansion addresses. That's not the problem Kaname, you are being a problem. Why can't you just let go? Let me be?" Yuki asks.

"It's not the way its suppose to be, you were meant to be my wife. So it shall stay that way." Kaname answers.

"I will never be your wife the way you want me to be. You need to get over that." Yuki snaps.

"I can live with it being in only name. I did for ten years while you were out playing house with him. I can do it for longer. Sooner or later you will get tired of him, and come home. I have forever, Kiryu doesn't" Kaname smirks.

Yuki growls. "Have it your way, if you must. It won't change anything. Now or never." Yuki hisses.

"How are you doing with Ai?" Kaname asks getting off the subject.

"A bit better, we can talk without her wanting to kill him now. She helps with dinner, she is growing. It's a good thing." Yuki admits.

"How about her and the boy? How is that going?" Kaname asks.

"They seem to both like each other, they hang out all the time. They have a lot in common. She is very smitten with him. Not to mention overprotective. I just hope she isn't like you and can let him breathe." Yuki states.

"Whatever she does, its to protect him. Its called love Yuki. Just like you Protect Zero." Kaname remarks.

"There is love and obsession. Anyway, how is Ren doing with training?" Yuki asks.

"She is going well, she is very strong and learning how to use her power. I think you should let Ichiru come here and do the same. He needs to know how to use his power, it would be for the best." Kaname says.

"He can learn here, with his father." Yuki answers.

"I know you don't trust me, but it would be for the boy's own good. Zero can train him for being a hunter, I can train him for being a pureblood. He is half of one, he will be with a full one. Don't let him miss out on it because of how you feel towards me. You know what I am saying is true." Kaname comments.

"We will see, I am not just going to hand over all my children to you Kaname." Yuki snaps.

"You don't know to, you can come here also. Even take Zero if need be. Plus it would show everyone that you are still around. I know you want to live there but there is so much more you can offer them here. The best schooling." Kaname replies.

"I can't live there the way I need to. Here I can. Instead of us always going there you might think about visiting us. You can get your own place, and train all of them together here. Zero just can't always up and leave his work. " Yuki states.

"Well, at least that's a compromise. I will see what I can do. After the summer we will talk about it more." Kaname says.

"Fine." Yuki answers hanging up.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 106

Zero comes home from work, walking in seeing Yuki in the kitchen. He can tell that something is up, just by looking at her.

"Hey, babe, what's up? Everything ok?" Zero asks kissing her cheek.

"I talked to Kaname today." Yuki answers.

"Oh, I see what is wrong. What did he do now?" Zero asks.

"First he isn't signing the papers he is going to be a real ass about. Not wanting to let me go. " Yuki admits.

"That's not new I saw that coming already," Zero says without any emotion.

"You took that better than I thought you would." Yuki answers.

"Nothing he does bothers me anymore. I know you don't want him, so he is wasting his time. If he wants to look like a fool, let him. We lived all these years without a paper saying we are committed to each other. What is a few more?" Zero says.

"He also said that Ichiru should be trained in both hunter and pureblood ways. That he would do it, wanting me to go there and Ichiru. I told him, no, but maybe he could come here." Yuki states.

"That's not getting rid of him Yuki. I know what he is saying is true, Ichiru has a lot of potentials and should know both ways of his powers. Just either way going there or him here is letting him back into our lives. He wanted you to go there so you could be around him. He is up to something you know that right?" Zero replies.

"It's why I didn't want our children to go there. He would have all three of them. If he comes here, they are with us. He is just training him. I am stuck in a rock and hard place. I want our son to have all the knowledge he needs, at the same time. I don't want to be around Kaname. I also want our daughter home, and not to lose Ai. I am stuck no matter what." Yuki explains.

"I know this is hard on you. The last two months have been normal without any worries. It's nice not having to worry he is going to come to kill us, but now he is still coming, to break our balls in a different way. I guess it could be worse." Zero admits.

"I guess," Yuki says.

"We will see what happens. We are at least in our own home, and will have all the kids here." Zero says.

"That is what I was thinking. I just am not sure about any of it. I wanted to be free, it just seems we were freer before this. Now I am still linked and stuck to him." Yuki admits.

"No matter what he does, he does know how you feel. He knows you want to be with me, and here. He isn't crying over your death anymore. And if nothing else you are getting some relationship with Ai. We have to look at the positive." Zero answers.

"I guess your right." Yuki comments.

Not really sure about any of it anymore. The only bright side to this was her relationship with Ai, and being with Zero. The rest wasn't going the way she planned.


End file.
